


Lifted

by zug_zwang



Category: Måneskin (Band), X Factor 11, x factor italia - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, a partire dal primo videodiario, perché in effetti già il canon è tanta roba, segue il canon più che può
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zug_zwang/pseuds/zug_zwang
Summary: Gabriele abbandonò il peso della testa sulla sua pancia, ascoltò il rumore bianco e liquido che sciacquettava all'interno, come la fauna sommessa di uno stagno. Pensò che pace e guerra si assomigliavano, avevano la stessa consistenza di pece, di miele.Thomas si fece serio, magnetizzò il suo sguardo, inclinò la testa e chiese: «Gabriele, quando ci parlerai della tua storia con Thomas?»Gabriele non si fece prendere alla sprovvista, sostenne il suo sguardo. «Io e Thomas non abbiamo una storia. Abbiamo oggi, abbiamo ogni giorno che ci vediamo. La storia ce l'hanno quelli che hanno le foto in galleria, gli anniversari sul calendario, i biglietti del cinema. Ma noi abbiamo... una verità.»Il passato era intoccabile, il futuro era incerto, solo il presente aveva una bella faccia. Thomas si prese il suo pollice in bocca, senza lussuria, come se fosse l'unico appiglio possibile, l'unico aggancio che sapesse tenerlo al mondo.





	1. Una coperta bianca

_#videodiario_  
Stava dormendo. Non sapeva perchè si fosse aperto un buco nel sonno. Aveva costretto gli occhi ad una lucidità nervosa per capire cosa c'era. C'era Thomas, con una maglietta con scritto _god knows what you've done,_ che gli spingeva il fianco con la mano smaltata di nero.  
«Fatte in là, và.»  
«Ma che c'hai?»  
«Victoria russa. Dai, spostati. Fammi sto favore» commentò, affrettato e indolente.  
Gabriele si era fatto da parte, arricciandosi addosso la coperta. Thomas si era infilato nel letto, le pupille vigili sotto le palpebre pesanti come pezzi di cotone bagnato. Faceva scivolare l'indice sullo schermo del cellulare, guardava la galleria. Il suo viso aveva il pallore spettrale della tecnologia nel semibuio. Gabriele chiuse gli occhi, sofferto, tuffò la faccia nel cuscino.  
«Ma sei venuto per dormire, dormi, no?»  
«Ma sò venuto a romperti un po' le palle, mica a dormire,» glissò lui con graziosa negligenza.  
Gabriele aveva inspirato. C'era un odore di sapore bianco, neutro. Un odore inodore. Poroso. Thomas sorrideva tra le labbra tumide, un sorriso un po' nascosto, come se lo dovesse schermare, restringere.  
«Sei un derelitto» disse Gabriele. Lo sbirciò mentre ticchettava con il polpastrello sullo schermo, tronfio.  
«Guarda che faccia stupida che c'hai qua.»  
«E intanto te le guardi le mie foto.»  
«Solo perchè così non puoi dormire.»  
Gabriele aveva chiuso gli occhi. Il sonno incombente cullato dal lampeggiare di quelle ciglia (pause regolari tra i colpi di setole) che continuava nella sua testa. Poi sentì qualcosa. Un guizzo fugace. La gamba fredda di Thomas che spaziava sul materasso. Lo importunò, si allontanò in fretta, poi esitante tornò indietro e sembrò soddisfatto di aver trovato un punto di calore, perchè si fermò. Era veramente gelida. Inorganica. Gabriele attese. Come sotto effetto di una malia, allungò una mano sul cuscino farinoso e gli toccò i capelli, come se fosse l'unica cosa che avesse senso fare. Erano inconsistenti come la paglietta finta che sua madre metteva nella culla di gesù bambino nel presepe. Thomas ridacchiò in silenzio, ma non si stupì e non lo scacciò. Gabriele gli sfiorò la spirale dell'orecchio, incantato dal proprio stesso stato di ipnosi. Quello era tiepido, invece.  
Thomas girò la testa, puntandogli addosso un paio di occhi inquisitori, e abbassò il cellulare. «Ce stai a provà?»  
«No.»  
«Avoja.»  
Gabriele sospettava che la sua bocca fosse così. Cedeva, come frolla bagnata. Nel momento in cui i loro denti si urtarono, però, Thomas si ritrasse. Per distrarlo, gli mise le mani sulla pancia per fargli freddo. Gabriele si lamentò del fatto che lo stava distraendo dal suo originario intento di dormire e riposarsi, e non osava nemmeno immaginare cosa sarebbe successo, se non avesse dormito abbastanza.  
«Domani alle prove in after, ti immagini.»  
«Te ci vai in after, io mò dormo.»  
Thomas lo baciò di nuovo. Gabriele rideva e soffocava. C'era qualcosa di infantile e qualcosa di tremendamente pericoloso che gli davano alla testa contemporaneamente. Sembrava un gioco sulla punta di un campanile.  
«È una gara a chi la spunta?»  
Thomas lo aveva degnato di un'occhiatina riserbosa e dolcemente sprezzante, schioccando la lingua. «Quanto sei vergine, Gabriè.»  
«Però io vinco X Factor e voi no, andate tutti a scopare un po' più in là.»  
«Manco il premio simpatia vinci, Gà, fidati di me.»  
Si erano baciati per dieci minuti, poi Thomas si era girato dall'altra parte e si era addormentato in piena, come un sasso nell'acqua. Gabriele non ci credeva che non riuscisse a dormire se Victoria russava. Però quelle stupide gambe fredde se le era tenute nella sua parte di materasso, per rubarsi tutto il tepore, il piccolo bastardo. Non glie le aveva scacciate. Se le era attorcigliate alle proprie. Il sonno lo aveva colto con l'acqua alla gola, una paura della madonna e la ridarella.  
  
  
_#piatti_  
C'era quest'atmosfera letargica, dopo pranzo. La gente a tavola rimuginava sul lavoro da riprendere una volta finito di mangiare, e la gente in piedi non trovava la forza di provvedere, e imbastiva conversazioni. Thomas lavava i piatti, le spalle afflosciate nella maglietta, le mani sotto il rubinetto, lo sguardo basso e assente. Gabriele si appoggiò al ripiano della cucina con un gomito. Cercava di entrargli nella mente, e un po' gli pareva di riuscirci. Una specie di silenzio timido, ma luminoso, con una felicità sommessa di sottofondo. Scrutò con partecipazione il profilo morbido, butirroso, del suo viso. Dopo averlo toccato con le labbra, non riusciva a confrontarlo con niente che non fosse una percezione tattile.  
«Che fai?» lo istigò.  
«Quello che tu non fai _mai_ _»_ rimarcò Thomas, inarcando le sopracciglia con enfasi affermativa, ma riabbassandole rapidamente in segno di asciutta accettazione.  
«Risposta esatta» confermò Gabriele, allegro, tanto da non contraddirlo nemmeno. «E cosa hai fatto ieri sera?»  
Lanciò un'occhiata al tavolo da pranzo, notando che erano tutti in silenzio. Quando il brusio riprese, tornò con gli occhi su Thomas, che taceva, trattenendo un sorriso incriminante.  
«Allora?» ripetè. «Mi interessa, veramente.»  
«Cose» replicò Thomas, sforzandosi di rimanere impassibile.  
Gabriele si accertò nuovamente che nessuno facesse caso a loro prima di rispondere. «Cose che rifaresti?»  
Thomas ricambiò lo sguardo solo per un secondo, tra lo scandalizzato e l'esilarato, poi fissò il lavandino e si lasciò comunque sfuggire la padella che stava lavando, producendo un sonoro rumore metallico contro il fondo del lavello. «... so.»  
«Lo sai o non lo sai?»  
_«Non_ lo so» sbuffò Thomas, esasperato, recuperando la padella.  
«Perchè no?» incalzò Gabriele.  
Lui iniziò a sfregare il fondo con la spugna, energicamente, senza incontrare più i suoi occhi. Metà faccia era congestionata come se si fosse beccato un'insolazione subitanea. «Perchè... ma non te vedi, Gabriè? dai.»  
Gabriele osservò i movimenti rapidi e sbrigativi delle sue pupille, così accuratamente lontane da lui, in modo quasi severo, e lo trovò tenero e divertente.  
«Dai che?» insistette. Thomas roteò lo sguardo verso il soffitto, plateale e altezzoso, e lo chinò subito, senza comprenderlo nel raggio visivo.  
«Sei preso _troppo_ bene» concluse, a voce molto bassa, qusi inudibile. Gabriele sul momento non capì, ma temette di farlo innervosire a chiedergli di ripetere, quindi riflettè e diede un senso compiuto ai suoni.  
«Come dovrei essere preso?» chiese, con un sorriso scettico, sporgendo il mento in avanti. Thomas lo occhieggiò solo velocemente, poi sorrise al piatto che lavava, lezioso.  
«Ceh, non lo so, sai come sò le cose... No, non lo sai» chiarificò a se stesso, gongolando con fermezza. Gabriele incassò la frecciatina.  
«Dimmelo tu come sono» lo esortò, controllando la situazione al tavolo da pranzo e verificando che fossero tutti assorbiti da conversazioni.  
«Le cose _succedono._ Non c'è bisogno di... dai, e dai, e dai.» Thomas fece un gesto reiterato con la mano che stringeva la spugna insaponata. «Se succedono, succedono, e non è che è _grave.._.»  
«Ma succederanno di nuovo?» lo interruppe Gabriele, impaziente.  
«E mollami, famme respirà n'attimo!» esclamò Thomas, facendo due passi indietro e spalancando le braccia; e quando Camilla e Rita si voltarono a guardarlo si affrettò a scuotere il capo. «Mi rompe le palle» sentenziò, prima di rimettersi al lavoro con un bicchiere.  
«Hai iniziato tu» lo punzecchiò Gabriele.  
«No, hai iniziato tu» contradisse Thomas, serio. I ricordi della sera prima li sfiorarono come dita molli e prive di presa su quel cuscino di spuma dura, dalla federa liscia, satinata. Ricordi bianchi, puliti e freschi.  
Gabriele pensò al motivo per cui lo aveva fatto senza domandarsi se le conseguenze gli sarebbero piaciute o no. «Qualcuno ha iniziato, conta questo, no?» commentò.  
Thomas sospirò, un sospiro sottile, uno spiraglio tra le labbra accomodate l'una sull'altra. «Abbi fede, Gabriè, io non dico altro» mormorò, quasi distanziandosi dalla propria voce, con apparente indifferenza, quasi un po' di contrarietà.  
Gabriele gli guardò i polsi. Erano praticamente scheletrici. Non ne aveva mai visti di così sottili. «Abbi fede mi piace» disse con affetto. «Grazie.»  
«Eh, allora vai e lasciame lavorà» lo scacciò Thomas conciso, con un gesto svolazzante di una delle lunghe mani affusolate. Lui obbedì, girando i tacchi trionfante.  
Tutta la gente al tavolo lo seguì con lo sguardo. Quando uscì, Damiano accostò la testa a quelle degli altri, cospiratorio.  
«Qualcuno per caso _non_ ha capito la situazione dalle prime due parole?»  
Tutti borbottarono versi d'assenso e fecero segno di sì. Victoria si sfregò le mani, rivolgendo intorno un ghignetto di rossetto lilla.  
«Mò ce stiamo per divertì 'na cifra, non avete idea.»  
  
  
  
_#spionaggio_  
Gabriele approfitta di un coro generale innalzato per sbeffeggiare Samuel per infilarsi nel buco tra Thomas e il bracciolo del divano. Gli sorridono le labbra da sole, senza che le incurvi per propria volontà, senza che pensi.  
«Perchè sei venuto a spiarmi oggi?» Si sente sul ciglio di un'onda di ferro, che non lo tradirà, non lo ribalterà a gambe all'aria. Si sente il cuore murato dalle vertigini.  
Thomas fa un sorriso chiuso e malizioso, come se si fosse colto in flagrante da solo. «Perchè, è vietato, bisogna pagà il biglietto?»  
«No, ma vorrei sapere il motivo.»  
Lui fissa la manica del suo pastrano di lana grossa intrecciato, impreziosito di pailettes, giocherella infilando le dita nei buchi rifiniti all'uncinetto. «Perchè quando canti fai una faccia ancora più stupida che nelle foto.»  
«Sì, però ero girato di schiena.» Gabriele vorrebbe prendergli la faccia e tenersela per sè, toglierla al mondo, perchè non possa piacere a nessun altro, perchè tutto lo spazio a disposizione sia di ciò che prova ora, quel tutto pieno di niente di definito. Perchè non possa mai più distrarsi e affacciarsi per sempre, con quella faccia da passante, da questuante. Però sa che è concentrato.  
«Seh, vabbè, Gabriè, qua ce vojiamo stà a mettere i puntini sulle i...» È divertito.  
«Mi spiavi perchè vuoi sempre vedermi, e sentirmi, e hai bisogno della mia presenza?»  
Gabriele guarda i suoi occhi che non vogliono mentire, socchiusi, quasi beffardi.  
«Abbassa 'a cresta, Esposito, abbassala» replica Thomas sottovoce. Rinchiude il sorriso nel pugno nel quale appoggia il mento. È una cosa talmente loro che dall'esterno sembra uno straccio bagnato e da dentro è una coperta bianca, che scrocchia ad ogni battito di ciglia. Gabriele immagina di spogliarlo. Di staccargli uno ad uno tutti gli artigli, gli ammennicoli, quelli che lo rendono una creatura esotica a metà tra mago e gitano, come si fa con l'albero di Natale dopo la Befana. Di trovarlo indifeso, disarmato, senza i suoi ninnoli da poco, i suoi artefatti magici, le sue stregonerie. Uno scheletro di uccello spiumato. E non prova alcuna paura. Un leggero senso di euforia. Una nebbia aromatica, di droga, che circonda il cervello desensibilizzandolo.  
«Perchè per me è così.» Gabriele non fugge dalle parole, appunta lo sguardo sulle ginocchia, attende. «Ti penso quasi sempre.»  
Ha un bel sapore dirlo. Facile. È come partorire se stessi, e avere l'impressione di essersi risolti. Non è un'allucinazione. Non è un sogno. Nessuno cadrà addormentato in un sonno di anestesia che rapisce la realtà, cancella i contorni. Questa è la verità. Ha la sua fatica, il suo sudore, la sua inevitabilità, ma la sua onnipotenza.  
Gabriele fissa la trama dei jeans, ci affoga con tutto il collo. Come un esame. Come una preghiera.  
«Dobbiamo stare attenti.» La voce di Thomas gli arriva lenta, come un'onda che entra da un orecchio, culla la mente e esce dall'altro. «Devi stare calmo, Gabriè.»  
Gabriele alza lo sguardo, segue il ciuffo che dondola, che fa sì, che Thomas si riaggiusta con la punta delle dita come se dovesse mantenerlo in equilibrio. Si chiede da dove venga questo ragazzo, da che punto del suo passato, e perchè sia così importante recuperarlo. Annuisce con la testa, semplicemente, e si alza. Va a prendersi un bicchiere di coca cola. Non sta in piedi. La fa gocciolare sul bancone. Non pulisce. Barcolla fino a Enrico, che gli ride in faccia, gli chiede cos'ha, se ha trovato alcol da qualche parte.  
«Sono felice» risponde. Vuole ridere a caso. Il suo interlocutore annuisce cautamente, perchè si rende conto della timidezza di quella gioia.  
Gabriele guarda Thomas. Sta strimpellando la chitarra, il ciuffo caduto di nuovo in faccia.  
  
  
_#volare_  
Gabriele gli arriva alle spalle, affacciandosi giù dietro lo schienale del divano, e gli dà un bacio veloce, confidando nello schermo della propria schiena.  
Coglie la sua bocca con la propria di striscio, come se non fosse una cosa incredibile ma una comune, una mano, un volantino del discount. E, come la prima volta, quel contatto fa ridere Thomas. Non perchè sia paradossale, ma perchè ha questa coerenza, questa sincerità. Perchè è semplicemente il fulcro della sua mente, senza nemmeno un ritocco. Non è una versione di sè, è la voce con cui parla a se stesso dentro la propria testa. E con quella parla a Gabriele -e con quella Gabriele gli parla. Tutta la verità del mondo nelle piccole stronzate che si dicono. Tutto si riduce a questo, la sensazione che potrebbe dirgli qualsiasi cosa senza sentire il bisogno di rivedere nulla. Che non esistono dietro le quinte in cui rivelare una verità di substrato. Gli direbbe tutto. Gli direbbe tutto quello che Gabriele non chiede. Gli direbbe tutto con la stessa faccia con cui giudica i propri passi indietro, impietosa, senza vera empatia. Gli direbbe che non c'è romanticismo dietro il suonare una chitarra, giusto divertimento, e questo non lo fa sentire nemmeno superficiale. Gli direbbe che ha aggirato tanta vita senza viverla per paura che si prendesse troppo di lui. Gli direbbe che non ha veri segreti, veri chiavi interpretative, ma solo aneddoti meno conosciuti di alcuni, più contorti di altri. Gli direbbe che prima di adesso non ha mai desiderato baciare una persona per baciarla e basta, una cosa che può, che deve durare il secondo di una luce, e che lo stesso deve avvenire anche se dopo Dio spegnesse il mondo e se ne andasse a dormire. E che non è sdolcinatezza, è realtà, ed è materiale, formicola nelle cellule, ma non è più pesante. Gli direbbe che una persona normale è diventata importante per lui per motivi ormonali. E questa trivialità qualche santo l'ha dorata. E c'è veramente questa tentazione di chiamarla innamoramento. Non capisci la ragione, e ti aggrappi ai suggerimenti della tua cultura sociale. Senza doppi fini, senza una cellula di cervello, senza gli occhi di nessun altro. I loro sorrisi vicini di pecore miti. Il cicalare placido su un piano di marmo, di certezza. E quell'allungarsi molle, progressivo, come un anelito che non manca di tutto, che ha già qualcosa, che è saturo di pace. Innamora _mento._  
A Thomas è arrivata quella bocca un po' storta, con una mira poco raffinata, con quell'impreparazione colossale a tutto, ma con una fiducia così bianca che ne è abbagliato.  
«Inutile che fai il furtivo, lo sanno tutti» replica. La mano di Gabriele per lui è come la sua bocca, la sua caviglia. Non c'è una differenza gerarchica tra le sue parti. Non c'è una distinzione tra ciò che tocca i suoi sentimenti, ciò che lo riguarda, e ciò che no. Tutto è comune. Tutto è ovvio. Tutto è grigio, come lui, quell'argento cinerino, che non è bianco, non è biondo. L'amore non è qualcosa che si distingue da lui. Incrocia le braccia sullo schienale.  
«E perchè?» Non suona preoccupato, solo vagamente divertito.  
«Perchè sei uno scemo» completa Thomas con ovvietà, rivolgendogli un'occhiata impertinente e impunita. Non smette mai di sdrammatizzarlo, ma non smette mai nemmeno di ricercare la forma del suo pollice tra tutti i pollici che scorrono nella sua giornata. Un po' largo e corto, di colore della sabbia bagnata, e l'unghia azzurrata. Si chiede se questa risposta adatta, quest'indole complementare per riceverlo che ha sempre, sia qualcosa che dura o che finisce.  
«Va bene che lo sappiano, ma basta che non ci sfottano da qui a Natale...»  
«Natale 2020 dici?» Thomas ride sommesso, sfiora il suo palmo con la tempia senza strusciarvisi, come se persistesse una traccia di diffidenza -o forse è solo elusività. «Ma cosa devono sapè Gabriè.»  
Gabriele gli si siede accanto, accavallando le gambe, con rinnovata spavalderia. «Lo hai detto tu, _lo sanno tutti._ _»_  
«Sanno... vabbè, la parte delle varie _cose._ _»_ Thomas sposta l'onda del ciuffo con il palmo della mano, con un sorriso enigmatico. «Però forse ce sono altre _cose_.»  
«Ci sono un po' troppe cose in questo discorso, perdo il filo» gli fa notare Gabriele. «Però, finchè sono _cose._..»  
«... coseranno.»  
«Eh appunto, e speriamo che _cosino._ Io sto ancora avendo fede.» Gli sguardi divagano un attimo, ma l'intimità non pesa davvero, cerca solo un ritmo suo per adeguarsi a tutto quanto. Thomas lo guarda di nuovo, criticamente, e cerca di ricostruire il modo in cui lo ha visto quella sera. Dalle labbra in eccesso, agli zigomi larghi, agli occhi diafani -dall'asimmetria alla coincidenza. No, è più indietro. Quando hanno intravisto la voglia di baciarsi nello sguardo dell'altro, c'era già un'armonia che li dominava. La voglia di stare insieme, fare niente, concludere niente. Godersi il fenomeno. Gabriele, e ogni stupida inezia del suo viso, e ogni ridicolo aspetto del suo candore -gli era sembrato forse affascinante a pelle? Nemmeno un po', e non se ne rendeva neanche conto, Gabriele, di essere _così_ \- e ogni prevedibile sfaccettatura della sua pervicace ordinarietà, era lo scopo.  
«Per me... non era male» ammette Thomas, senza sapere che intonazione dare a quelle parole. E non era male, era bellissimo, come se fosse qualcosa di nuovo, che l'uomo non ha mai conosciuto prima, qualcosa di neonato e fresco, giovane, e può essere solo arte perchè niente gli assomiglia, però riesce a cambiare il mondo intero intorno. Era amore reinventato.  
Gabriele parlotta, a testa bassa, girato verso di lui, grattando un pezzetto di smalto nero dal suo pollice. «Dipende anche dal fatto che... se c'è altro oltre le cose. Cioè, le cose, ma fatte... secondo un... ordine delle cose.» E sorride di se stesso, del proprio impaccio. C'è questa paura di essere altisonanti.  
Thomas arrossisce subito, ma è contento di non essere stato il primo a tirarlo in ballo. «Me chiedi troppo. Non lo so.» La realtà del loft è alterata. Però. «Però secondo me potrebbe esserci.»  
Gabriele si aggrappa alla sua spalla. «Anche secondo me c'è. Però voglio che me lo dici.»  
Gli fa perdere l'algidità del viso, lo fa arricciare, vulnerabile e alla sprovvista, gli scompiglia il ruolo. «Sei _scemo._ _»_  
«Dai, dammi la gioia.» E continua a strattonarlo, un po' e un po', come se lo stesse tirando dalla propria parte. Thomas cede, ammorbidito, tartassato.  
«Te amo troppo, Gabriè.» Lo dice ancora con gli occhi fuggitivi, ma dentro ringrazia quella semplicità, tutte le cose che lo stanno rendendo felice, e che sono così piccole, così grandi.  
«Grazie Cobra, pure io.» Gabriele appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla, per un istante solo, i suoi capelli che gli sfregano la maglietta. È qualcosa di fisico, un dover superare dei limiti, tutti i gesti mai compiuti, le parti di loro che non si sono avvezzate le une alle altre, un familiarizzare. Erigere dei ricordi. Non ci sono ragioni che li uniscono, ma nemmeno ragioni che li dividono, c'è solo quel _tepore._ Che sa di presente. Thomas rialza il mento, si riscuote.  
«Bravo, e adesso vedi di non famme incazzà e levami lo smalto che me l'hai tutto rovinato.»  
Gabriele scuote la testa, «ah, partiamo già con le richieste,» però si alza e torna con la cassetta del cotone e dell'acetone, si mette a sfregare con solerzia, impreciso, con Thomas che lo bacchetta petulante perchè lascia i rimasugli, e il tocco delle dita fra le dita è una sensibilità nuova, che smuove a fondo zolle di carne di cuore, di viscere.


	2. Un filo da cucina nel burro

_#distrazione_  
La colpa era decisamente degli accordi, erano strutturati malissimo in quel passaggio. Ne aveva cavato un suono che alle sue orecchie non era nemmeno così malvagio, ma che aveva fatto azzittire e voltare l'intera band. Thomas lanciò loro un'occhiata circolare, di sfuggita, e abbassò il mento, annuendo.   
«Colpa mia, scusate» ammise serio. Provò a riattaccare dalla strofa precedente, ma si accorse che Damiano lo stava ancora fissando, a braccia conserte. Stava per scrollare le spalle con supponenza facendogli notare che tutti, anche i migliori, anche i king più coatti di Roma, anche Damiano, a volte sbagliano; ma fu lui a parlare per primo, avvicinando il volto e agitando un dito, a mo' di monito.   
«Se la sua strategia per vincere sarebbe distrarmi il chitarrista, dì a Esposito bello tuo che a barare sò più bravo io.»  
Thomas si piegò sotto quelle parole come se dovesse schermarsene con la mano, le guance contratte, sfuggendo con gli occhi ovunque. «Ma che cazzo stai a dì...»  
«Non se inventerebbe mai una cosa del genere» intervenne Victoria, con sicurezza. «Non è così furbo, amò.»   
Damiano unì le mani e le agitò in alto e in basso, scettico e esasperato. «Ma capite che sta così per du' bacetti, ma se questi stanno a scopà lo perdiamo, usciamo prima dei Ros.»  
Victoria lo scrutò vagamente, senza partecipazione, priva di empatia per la sua ansia. Ethan sedeva alla batteria, confuso per la piega del discorso che dava poco adito ad una voce obiettiva, le sopracciglia aggrottate in attesa che terminassero.  
«Ma che bacetti regà, ma che state a dì» ripetè Thomas a disco rotto, seppellendosi dietro il ciuffo e nascondendosi dietro la mano nel gesto di aggiustarlo. Damiano gli prese il polso, e anche l'altro, in una stretta bonaria e indulgente, come un professore paziente.   
«Ascoltame mò, che Damiano tuo sa cos'è il tuo bene. Niente sesso prima della vittoria. Dopo fai un po' il cazzo che ti pare, te giri tutta Roma e tutta Napoli due volte, ma adesso me servi lucido. Me stai a sentì?»  
Thomas girò istintivamente il mento, sopraffatto dall'imbarazzo. «Ma scopà dove che dormiamo tutti a un metro l'uno dall'altro.»  
«Beh...» Damiano soppresse quello che stava per dire sul nascere e lo additò di nuovo. «So già che ce state a fà un pensierino voi santerellini de sto cazzo. Ma no. Perchè te non stai preso bene con questa roba e qua se deve vìnce. No che sbagli gli accordi perchè pensi ar cazzo.»  
Thomas scoppiò in una ridarella nervosa. Victoria scrollò le spalle sotto lo scialle di perline. «Eddai, scialla, no? Ma in realtà gli farebbe bene, è tutto sbattutino.»  
«Ma saranno affari suoi!» sospirò Ethan fra le loro parole, senza riuscire a coprirle. E dopo quel tentativo si trincerò di nuovo dietro il silenzio.   
Damiano fece un gesto a tulipano. «Aò ma qua chi comanda, ve lo siete scordati?»   
«Io» replicò Victoria, imperturbabile, strappandogli una smorfia di disappunto divertito.  
«Tutto da demostrà, resta er fatto che-»  
Lei mise una mano sulla spalla a Thomas. «Fa' quel che te pare, teso. Noi te s'appoggia anche con quer cane d'Esposito.»  
«Anche s'era mejo er cane» rimuginò Damiano ad alta voce, per venire fulminato sul posto.   
«De gustibus non disputandum est, amò, statte bono.»  
Gabriele arrivò quando Thomas era sul divano del salotto, seduto a parlare del concerto dei Mumford and Sons con Lorenzo e Andrea, e una mano lo acchiappò e lo trascinò su, via, verso una superficie più lontana.  
«Ma sò modi? Stavo parlando» protestò Thomas, correndo per sostenere il passo di Gabriele, che con un gesto rapido e secco lo spinse fra le quattro pareti anguste del bagno e chiuse la porta.  
«Non se fa così Gabriè» ripetè Thomas, irritato ma senza scomporsi.  
Gabriele gli prese il mento in una mano, come se ci fosse bisogno di una specie di obiettivo fermo per rendere il tiro più semplice, artigliò la spalla con l'altra e fece collidere la bocca con la sua. Era proprio come la ricordava e come, in base a questo, aveva cominciato a immaginarsela, gioì intimamente. Rigonfia come se avesse una buccia fina e bastasse fare pressione per inciderla e spandere tutto. Però questa volta non si soffermò troppo a commischiare l'umida cedevolezza delle loro labbra e aprì la propria, esitando. Thomas lo imitò, schiena al muro, appiattendosi come per rimpicciolire. Gabriele riconobbe la presenza del ferro sui suoi denti e lo ignorò, andando oltre, verso la sua lingua e il suo palato. Ebbe un momento di paura feroce, un panico totalizzante come può esserlo un lampo in ogni angolo di una stanza, tanto da soffocare e schiacciare qualsiasi cosa, annichilente. Paura di cosa? Di loro. Di ritrovarsi confitto così in fondo. Poi il singulto passò e Gabriele lo prese al balzo per trasformarlo in un guizzo d'impeto. Il meccanismo del bacio lo assorbì come una spirale restringente, e un attimo dopo gli parve di non voler far altro che arrivare più dentro, rimestare più irrimediabilmente. Lasciare qualcosa di se stesso in quell'atto. Pensò che era il primo, vero bacio, cosciente. Il primo che gli avesse dato perchè credeva di amarlo. Gli venne quasi da ridere quando gli attraversò la mente. Amarsi. Amare un ragazzo con un corpo come il suo, senza troppi segreti. Che era anche diverso. Era diffile trovare qualcosa di simile tra loro, non portavano nemmeno lo stesso tipo di calzini. Era di fronte a una creatura più sofisticata, anche se non sapeva quanto. Thomas andava più lento, lo fermava con la lingua a riprese. Aprì gli occhi, e anche Gabriele lo fece, subito dopo. Thomas li richiuse immediatamente, e quando li riaprì lui lo stava ancora guardando, con pazienza, il peso del suo mento inforcato nella mano.   
«Avevo voglia di farlo» si giustificò sottovoce. Thomas guardò in basso, tra il reticolato delle piastrelle.  
«C'è qualcosa che non va?» aggiunse Gabriele, corrugando leggermente la fronte. Il pollice sotto il suo mento si allentò, per lasciarlo svincolare. Thomas ebbe paura di quel diminuire e si affrettò ad appoggiare la fronte sulla sua, in un gesto strano e carino.  
«No. Quando ti dico di lasciarme pèrde, non mi ascoltare. Non è vero.»   
Quelle parole lo inquietarono. Lasciavano presagire un fondale scabro. Si chiese quante persone Thomas avesse amato, quanto importanti, se gli avessero lasciato qualcosa di bello o brutto, o se quel sostrato di insicurezza potesse avere altre origini. Pensò che era particolarmente misterioso, per essere una cosa limpida come un primo, vero bacio. Rimasero lì in silenzio per un po' finchè Thomas non uscì, a passo di carica, sgravato da ogni pensiero oneroso come una luna piena.   
  
  
_#scopare_  
Quando il cameraman abbassò la videocamera e cominciò a digitare per archiviare il video, Gabriele spiò il volto impassibile di Thomas.   
«Non ti sembra un po' esagerato?» espresse i propri dubbi, incerto di come la cosa avrebbe potuto apparire, se più ridicola e orchestrata come appariva a loro o più divertente. Lui alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Madonna Gabriè, se sta a _scherzà,_ sono _battute_. Come sei pesante. Ma la guardi la tv? La gente vole solo i riferimenti sessuali.» Fece per voltare i tacchi, ma Gabriele gli prese la mano saldamente.   
«Sì, ma è un programma sulla musica, no? Potremmo suonare qualcosa insieme» ripetè, come era solito fare giornalmente. Thomas sbuffò per come avesse approfittato di introdurre il discorso.  
«Ma che glie ne frega alla gente...»  
«Me ne frega a _me_!» insistette, unendo le mani in preghiera, tenendo la sua in mezzo. Thomas lo squadrò con supponenza.   
«Senti Gabriè. Fammi vede' se hai imparato a scopare» dichiarò freddamente. «Se ci riesci, te sono quel che voi.»  
«Ma sul serio?» ringalluzzì Gabriele.   
«Seh.» E aveva ingaggiato quella sfida esattamente perchè sapeva di vincere, dato che la sua goffaggine era qualcosa su cui si poteva fare affidamento. Si mise a braccia conserte, sfidandolo in silenzio. Gabriele raccolse il manico della scopa e tutta la sua concentrazione.   
«No, t'ho detto che non devi portà la polvere in giro fino alla paletta, devi fà un mucchietto... E poi mettere tutto insieme!» Thomas gli andò subito vicino, ma anzichè sottrargli la scopa si mise dietro di lui e gli circondò i fianchi con le braccia per mettere le mani sopra le sue. «Così» ordinò, imprimendo un gesto netto ai suoi muscoli privi di tensione. Gabriele lo lasciò fare, sottilmente ammaliato da quella situazione. Osservò quella braccia bianche e magre come ossa spolpate affaccendarsi con vigore, le mani dinoccolate a spicchi tra le sue, più terree, come ricoperte di sabbia. Lasciò che quella forza leggera lo dominasse. Girò un po' il mento per scorgere il suo viso, lo sguardo serafico sotto le palpebre pesanti, il labbro inferiore vulnerabile e volitivo, e lo baciò per foga e anelito, nel mezzo del salotto. La consapevolezza di poterlo fare rendeva la collisione quasi più soffice. Thomas contrasse le labbra ma cedette, con un'urgenza che forse era fretta o forse improvvisa necessità. Gabriele sondò la sua bocca come aveva già fatto, e rivenì il sapore, la consistenza e la geografia familiari che cercava. Thomas, invece di insinuare la lingua fra le sue labbra, la fece scorrere lungo il profilo di quello superiore, come se lo stesse disegnando. Gabriele avvertì una fitta tellurica nel basso ventre. Così sottile e acuta da attraversargli il baricentro. Un filo da cucina nel burro -lo aveva già capito che il corpo rispondeva senza bisogno di abituarsi alle _differenze,_ che era tutto un fluirsi addosso indiscriminato, cercare pelle tiepida e ossa sporgenti, però non era mai stato così crudo -un richiamo univoco, e Thomas lo fissava indifferente, scansionando i suoi pensieri, non sembrava sorpreso nè turbato, perchè?, e Gabriele fece coincidere i loro corpi, trattenendo il fiato come se avesse compiuto qualcosa di definitivo. Non sapeva nemmeno bene cosa sentisse l'esigenza di _fare_ , ma andava meglio, ora quella sensazione infida era riaffiorata, e l'unico modo per affievolirla era premere, e Gabriele si premette contro di lui, le mani che gli avvincevano la schiena - _rispondere,_ era come uno sforzo, una ricerca della compatibilità.  
Thomas gli prese le spalle e le respinse graziosamente, con un sorriso obliquo. «Che dici, facciamo che per oggi chiudemo la rubrica "alla scoperta der nostro corpo in salotto"?»  
Gabriele percepì _il vuoto_ e rigettò con uno sbuffo l'aria nei polmoni, sfregandosi la fronte con la mano. «Sì. Sì. Molto meglio così.»   
E ancora non riusciva a vedere Thomas come un maschio, appartenente alla stessa sua specie e di tante altre persone che aveva conosciuto, ma qualcosa a parte, profondamente cameratesco per certe cose, eppure inarrivabile come una ninfa lunare.   
  
  
  
  
_#ballottaggio_  
Era la tensione, di sicuro. Thomas piangeva come se sudasse. Lacrime che gli imbruttivano gli occhi. Le sentiva infettarli fino al nervo. Odiava quando diventavano iniettati di sangue. Odiava non vederci più. Faceva freddo.  
Il sollievo che era venuto dopo, quando era uscita Camille, non aveva tolto niente. Era bastata la prova che si sarebbe sentito _così_ , se fosse andata diversamente. Gabriele gli era tornato accanto come uno che è andato a correre, sudato e affannato ma sereno, senza aver rischiato davvero, con una faccia solida. Thomas invece si sentiva scomporsi come se fosse fatto di fango, di una sostanza vile che sdrucciolava, filtrava da ogni breccia, e non gli riusciva di tenersi insieme. Gabriele gli prese il viso tra le mani, a coppa, costringendolo a tenerlo fermo, a mettergli addosso quegli occhi d'acqua.   
«Mostrami il tuo bel faccino» ordinò a bassa voce con dolcezza e limpidezza, quasi materno. «Perchè piangi Cobra? Che stai a piagne?»   
Thomas aveva scosso la testa, travolto da quella piena che sentiva inevitabile. Glie lo aveva detto solo dopo, da seduto, la chitarra accanto come un'arma inutile, soffocato sotto il gilet di pelle.   
«Perchè quando usciamo finisce tutto. Non sarà mai più come adesso.» Provò ad immaginare loro due fuori di lì, gettati all'intemperanza dei marciapiedi, del mondo spalancato, e non vide nulla. Non era stato se stesso a trecentosessanta gradi, Thomas, con Gabriele. Aveva preferito disegnare una nuova verità -non falsata, solo circoscritta- piuttosto che dirgli quella preesistente. Ed era certo che Gabriele non fosse stato il Gabriele di fuori, con lui. Era giusto. Quel che erano lì era bello perchè era lì, e per come avveniva e per _come_ erano loro lì. Non per quello che era successo all'uno o all'altro nelle loro vite. Si è più liberi con gli estranei che con chi è invischiato nella tua vita da tempo, quel concetto lì. Loro si piacevano per come si erano presentati, e il contorno delle loro trame precedenti li avrebbe smascherati. Non sarebbero sopravvissuti. Quello che sembrava normale tra quelle quattro pareti luminose, ciò che sembrava un sistema acquisito, sarebbe stato annientato dalla franchezza della ruotine della vera vita, e avrebbero dovuto ricominciare daccapo. Non lo avrebbero mai fatto. Si sarebbero guardati senza più un filo di intimità ad aiutarli a ritrovarsi. Avrebbero dimenticato come fare. La loro bellezza era racchiusa tra le mura di una bella torre, in alto, e loro non avrebbero più saputo come arrivarci per riappropriarsene. Non avrebbero avuto più i momenti giusti, le occasioni giuste. Il mondo non avrebbe avuto cura di loro. É una vita di sprechi. Braccialetti che si rompono, baci che si accumulano e buttano. E non si costruisce niente, alla fine. Si scrive e cancella e scrive e cancella. E Thomas pensava a quando quei ricordi sarebbero diventati insopportabili, e avrebbe insegnato a se stesso di esserseli inventati pur di non rimpiangerli. A quando non avrebbe più avuto le prove che erano accaduti davvero. E se lo avesse raccontato a qualcuno, sarebbe diventato ancora meno vero. Passato attraverso a parole fuorvianti. La sua mente avrebbe creato una nuova realtà. Che difendesse la fragilità irrecuperabile di quando il suo tallone aveva sfiorato un polpaccio caldo tra quei serramenti di legno di letto, sotto quel manto di neve di lenzuolo asettico. Se non avrebbe più potuto riaverla ancora, preferiva renderla inaccessibile al suo ricordo, aggirarla con la mente per sempre, senza penetrarci all'interno, indagare, ricostruire i dettagli, la scenografia, la sequenza di pensieri. Era un ricordo sacro e terribile, e scoperchiandolo sarebbe impazzito. Si sarebbe chiuso in una stanza, la fronte contro la parete, a occupare il resto della vita a trasfigurarsi e tornare lì. Non sarebbe stato più capace di vivere. Ogni felicità prepara il calco per la sua tragedia, la negazione del ritorno, la consapevolezza della perdita.   
Gabriele non seppe cosa rispondere, forse non ci aveva pensato. Gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, la bocca accanto all'orecchio.  
«Troveremo un modo. Te lo giuro. Sarà diverso ma restiamo sempre noi.»  
Thomas sorrise di slancio. Non avrebbe saputo spiegargli a voce quella premonizione, nè aveva fretta che lui la capisse: anzi, sarebbe stato un crimine non preservare quella ingenuità. Gli parve che giurare fosse una cosa da elementari. E si ricordò che era quella purezza sospesa, selvatica, che amava più di tutto il resto. Poteva ancora ricordarselo, solo per un po'. Si abbandonò sotto il suo braccio, privo di forza, imboccato di manna. Non voleva essere così lungimirante, voleva essere un cucciolo cieco che succhia nel buio ciò di cui ha bisogno, al caldo, e niente di più articolato.   
«Ma resti sempre un cojione, Esposito, è sempre quella la faccenda.»   
  
_#risveglio_  
Gabriele fu attratto dal richiamo della vendetta, o forse del modo in cui Thomas aveva rincantucciato il braccio fra le gambe.   
«Tu vuoi dormire, e indovina?» sussurrò cercando il suo orecchio, «non lo puoi fare.»   
«Vattene via Gabriè» mugugnò Thomas, tentando di sottrarsi alla sua presenza tra i cuscini del divano. «Vattene via o stavolta te la passi brutta...»   
«Ohh, sto morendo di paura.» Soffiò energicamente nel suo orecchio, poi lo leccò, poi lo morse. «Cos'è sto coma, devi essere in forze per quando arriva Manuel.»   
Thomas sospirò sopra la stoffa qualcosa a proposito del fatto che la sera prima nessuno gli aveva fatto la camomilla e si era addormentato sul divano aspettandola.   
«Non sapevo che i cobra bevessero camomilla» ribattè Gabriele. «O che si tingessero le unghie di rosso se è per questo.» Gli recuperò la mano da sotto un cuscino, e per tutta risposta Thomas schiaffeggiò la sua. Gabriele gli fece solletico sotto l'ascella.  
«Come dici? Una tortura? No cobra, è una lezione. Non fare mai agli altri...»   
«Io lo ammazzo» pianse Thomas, premendo la faccia sul bracciolo del divano.  
Gabriele salì con una gamba, poi con l'altra, spingendolo contro lo schienale. «Fammi posto, vah.»   
Nessuna risposta. Si sistemò comodo per contemplare il suo viso da quella posizione privilegiata, dove le ciglia color nocciola incontravano la pelle traslucida delle palpebre inferiori. Allungò un dito e le sfiorò. Nessuna reazione. Con cautela, accavallò una gamba sul suo fianco, e ingaggiò un'abile rotazione del mento per poggiarlo sulla spalla di tessuto scivoloso della sua camicia blu. Thomas era un grissino d'avorio sempre freddo, ma il tessuto dei vestiti aveva una temperatura normale. Aveva preso il suo odore, però. Non era un sapone neutro. Era uno strano shampoo. Uno strano shampoo orientale fruttato. Era un odore che lo riempiva, come una boccata di fiato, e lui stava zitto ad ascoltarlo. Sia mai che parlando lo disturbi e se ne va. La presenza del suo corpo era semplicemente la cosa migliore che gli capitava -la fine della musica. Il superamento di ogni melodia del mondo. Nel silenzio.   
«Aò però Gabriè non te struscià, sembra de stà alle medie, oh» grugnì Thomas, tirandogli un calcetto per abbattere la sua gamba.   
«Ma io ne ho _bisogno_ _»_ protestò Gabriele, capricciosamente. «Tengo bisogno comm' l'aria che _resc_ -pir'» sottolineò marcatamente.  
Thomas fece un verso di contrarietà.  
Ne avevano parlato il giorno prima, a pranzo alle tre, mentre Gabriele arrotolava gli spaghetti prendendo tempo.   
«Lo hai già fatto, vero?» aveva chiesto, senza davvero chiedere. Thomas aveva evitato il suo sguardo, senza perdere però il piglio tra il tediato e il supponente, come faceva sempre quando il discorso si faceva di quel tenore.  
«Sì, l'ho già fatto» aveva ripetuto con pazienza.  
Gabriele aveva ricacciato la delusione in fondo alla gola perchè un pochino pochino ci aveva sperato di no.   
«Io, beh, ho fatto... una specie, con una specie di fidanzata.»   
«Tutto una specie.» Thomas aveva inarcato le sopracciglia. «Madò Esposito, sei uno sfigato pazzesco.»   
Gabriele aveva incassato. «Ed è facile?» era riuscito ad aggiungere, esitante.  
Thomas aveva sfoggiato un sorriso sibillino. «Le cose belle non sò mai facili.»   
Lo aveva guardato, alla fine.  
«Ed è bello?»   
Il suo sorriso aveva ceduto un po'. Thomas aveva guardato il piatto vuoto, come se aspettasse che dovesse comparirci ancora qualcosa. Aveva fatto un'espressione intensa.  
«Un'esperienza magica Gabriè, speciale, ceh, se ami una persona è come se si congiungono le anime» aveva pronunciato solennemente.  
Gabriele si era incazzato. «Io ti faccio una domanda imbarazzante seriamente e tu mi pigli per i fondelli?!»   
«Soprattutto prenderlo Gabriè, quello è bellissimo, è proprio amore vero se lo prendi» gli aveva fatto presente Thomas, strizzandogli il naso affettuosamente.   
  
  
  
_#cobra day_  
Ci aveva visto giusto, perchè aveva giusto fatto in tempo a scorgere la schiena lunga e sottile di Thomas, con tutte le ossa della colonna vertebrale disegnate sulla maglietta con cui dormiva, sparire nel bagno di filato e chiudere la porta. Dopo cinque minuti aveva bussato quietamente ed era stato scacciato. Dopo dieci minuti, seguendo un invito non scritto, Thomas si era presentato alla sponda del suo letto, silente. Gabriele si era fatto un po' in là, gli aveva offerto una fetta di materasso scaldato -ci sperava. Thomas si sedette per terra e ci incrociò solo i gomiti.  
«Ho fatto un sogno tremendo, non poi capì» spiegò, rabbuiato, la mano in moto perpetuo tra i capelli.  
Gabriele annuì, staccando il labbro superiore da quello inferiore, pensoso. «E che cosa succedeva?»   
Thomas gli rifilò un'occhiataccia, come dire qui-non-si-scherza, e gli rimproverasse di essere stato troppo invadente. Quando Gabriele stava per scusarsi, parlò.  
«Io e te ci sposevamo» pronunciò, impassibile -disse "sposevamo". «Ci sposevamo a Napoli d'estate, faceva un caldo abbestia e ci mancava il servizio fotografico. E non finiva più.»   
Gabriele nascose il mezzo sorriso che gli salì alle labbra. «Vuoi realizzarlo? oramai si sta poco a organizzare.»   
«No» tagliò corto Thomas, draconiano. Gabriele si chiese perchè non ci facesse ironia su e sembrasse così corrucciato.  
«Almeno ti sei svegliato» buttò lì, dissimulando il dispiacere.  
«Ma ce mancherebbe altro! Eravamo in quella piazza de Napoli col palazzo...»   
«Piazza del plebiscito.»   
«Seh, quella. Madò, madò.» Si coprì la faccia con le mani. Gabriele si spazientì.  
«Senti, ma sarebbe così traumatizzante sposarmi? Ti viene proprio il rigurgito?»   
Thomas lo spiò da sotto in su, come se valutasse le sue facoltà intellettive. «Ma quello vabbè, ma il servizio fotografico se fa ar Colosseo, er mejo del mondo, e io non me sposo senza er Colosseo, me stai a capì?»   
Gabriele sentì una gran voglia di ridacchiare di sollievo, ma temeva di urtare dei sentimenti già scossi. «Ne riparleremo a tempo debito. Ma come eri vestito?»   
Thomas forse nel semibuio arrossì. «Benissimo. Te, invece...»   
«Però se mi hai aiutato tu a scegliere come...»   
«T'ho salvato la reputazione.»   
Gabriele si riassestò sotto le coperte, sprimacciò il cuscino premuto all'orecchio. «Consideralo un regalo del karma per il cobra day.»   
«Il cobra day era tre giorni fa» osservò Thomas, decidendosi per tirargli un calcio e infilarsi sotto le coperte, in un oceano di fruscii molesti e dolcissimi da udire.   
«For me, everyday is cobra day» recitò Gabriele, ispirato, a un soffio dalla sua pelle.  
«Te la sei studiata bene.» Thomas si rannicchiò al suo fianco, curandosi di non sfiorarlo. «Me sei piaciuto. Bravo, Gabriè.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ancora a novembre ma arriveremo fino a gennaio, piano piano, passo passo, ve lo prometto. Molto grata di aver l'opportunità di farvi leggere tutto questo perché ora come ora è lo specchio della mia intera mente. Grazie di averci prestato il vostro tempo.  
> Lucy


	3. I denti del coccodrillo

_#prima volta_

La prima cosa che Thomas gli aveva detto, con uno sguardo che ingiungeva senza lasciar spazio a repliche, era stato: «Andrà tutto bene solo e soltanto se farai esattamente tutto quello che te dico, sempre.»  
«Ma sì, certo, amò» confermò Gabriele, con un sorriso angelico, passandogli distrattamente una mano tra i capelli. «Lo sai che io ti dò ascolto...»  
«No Gabriè, non hai capito, te non me devi dà ascolto» lo aggredì Thomas. «Te devi obbedì. Perchè da quando non potrò più controllare le tue azioni, devo sapere che farai precisamente-»  
«-quello che mi dici tu» completò Gabriele, allegro. «Ok. Figo. Allora nessun problema.»  
«Il problema è che Damiano non vole» lo corresse lui.  
«Beh, e da quando facciamo come vuole Damiano?»  
«Da quando deve dormire altrove per lasciarci la camera...»  
Quindi la missione di Thomas consisteva nell'affrontare il problema Måneskin, in senso più ampio. Attese che fossero tutti in sala prove, intenti a collegare l'attrezzatura, per parlare mentre accordava la chitarra.  
«... stasera sarebbe mejo che sloggiaste la camera» buttò la, con artificiosa casualità. Victoria si voltò a fissarlo, inquisitrice.  
«Ohmmiddio, devi scopà con Esposito seriamente?» esclamò, prima di scoppiare a ridere, tra lo sconvolto e l’esilarato. «Pensavo fosse na specie de scherzo... Non so come dì…»  
«Mannaggia a te, Cobra» sghignazzò Damiano. «Non te se può chiùde un mese in una casa senza che...»  
«Per me va bene» intervenne Ethan, imperturbabile.  
«Era tanto difficile dì solo questo?» sbuffò Thomas.  
«Tu scopa pure tranquillo, poi ce rivediamo alle prove generali e se sbagli na nota ve pijo tutt'e due a carci sui cojoni che li manno a fa' salotto co'e tonsille» fu il sobrio beneplacito di Damiano.  
Fatto sta che non fu l'unico a subire intimidazioni in prima persona. Gabriele non riuscì a schivare prima di cena Damiano, Victoria e la loro sete di minacce.  
«Abbiamo un rito di passaggio per chiunque voglia unirsi carnalmente a uno de noi quattro» illustrò lui, enigmaticamente tecnico. «Consiste in una penetrazione anale ripetuta eseguita con l'oggetto contundente che ciascuno di noi ritiene più opportuno. Ce stai ancora?»  
Gabriele spostò gli occhi dai suoi a quelli cristallini e stellati di Victoria, che rise per prima, intenerita.  
«Dai, su, se sta a scherzà, sfondalo quanto ti pare!» La voce calò. «Però se lo fai soffrì te bruciamo la casa.»  
«Poi te smontamo e damo foco anche alle istruzioni» precisò Damiano.  
Gabriele si affrettò a dire che aveva afferrato il concetto. Verso le dieci e mezza, il momento in cui generalmente i bivacchi in salotto avevano termine, le persone cominciarono ad andare a letto.  
«Buonanotte» augurò Enrico alla comunità, prima di voltarsi verso Gabriele, sorridere e dire «coraggio!», il che lo spiazzò decisamente, così come il «buona serata ragazzi, divertitevi» di Andrea e il lungo sguardo allusivo di Lorenzo.  
«Ma chi è che lo sa?!» sibilò Gabriele, avvampando.  
«La vera domanda è chi è che non lo sa» ribattè Thomas. «Figurati, Damiano e Victoria avranno fatto pubblicità...»  
Gabriele pensò che era una bella sfortuna che gli unici che se l'avessero saputo perlomeno gli sarebbero potuti tornare utili, ovvero Sem e Stenn, non ci fossero.  
«E perchè hanno detto coraggio solo a me? Ho l'aria di uno che ha bisogno di coraggio?»  
L'altro si prese un momento prima di rispondere. «Sei un po' pallido, Gabriè. Non c'hai fifa vera, no?»  
Non era proprio paura. Era un misto di stordimento e fibrillazione dove aveva una parte anche l'ansia, ma entro dei limiti di tollerabilità.  
«Sto bene» assicurò, «anche se le premesse sono leggermente imbarazzanti.»  
Anche trovare la camera vuota era leggermente imbarazzante. Gabriele pensò ai film in cui alla persone tutto partiva spontaneo e deciso sull'impulso del momento, e che non dovevano farsi troppi problemi su come iniziare. Thomas invece non sembrava a disagio. Chiuse la porta, girò la chiave («non me fido»), abbassò le persiane e spense la luce, per accendere poi la lampada sul comodino.  
«Quella va tenuta accesa?» chiese Gabriele tentennando.  
«Non lo so, voi andà alla cieca?» tagliò corto lui. Poi sedette sul bordo del letto e cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia, come se non ci fosse nessun altro nella stanza. Gabriele rimase immobile, lo sguardo che insisteva per svincolare e rompere quel magheggio sottile, e allo stesso tempo consapevole che non poteva soffermarsi su nient'altro. Guardò porzioni della sua pelle affiorare vertiginosamente mentre la sua vista si puntinava di panico e euforia. Non fece alcun gesto per imitarlo, tutta l'energia del suo corpo la adoperava per non muovere un muscolo, tenersi saldo sui piedi e resistere dal fuggire, o dallo svenire. Nella sua mente sentiva scottare, come se qualcosa fosse andato in cortocircuito. Thomas era mortalmente tranquillo e padrone di sè. Quando ebbe finito, lo fissò dritto negli occhi.  
Nella coscienza di Gabriele, il momento in cui con un unico movimento lo aveva raggiunto, si era preso in mano la sua nuca e lo aveva baciato avidamente era mancante, come fotogrammi tagliati via da una pellicola. Si era ritrovato lì, sporto su di lui come sul ciglio di una rupe, ancora in piedi ma chino. Thomas liberò un respiro profondo -aveva trattenuto il fiato fino ad ora?- e arretrò in modo tale da fargli appoggiare un ginocchio sul materasso. Gli staccò la maglietta di dosso facendola passare sopra la testa, mentre Gabriele trovò un lume di ragione sufficiente per sbottonarsi i pantaloni e calciarli giù. Quando interruppero il bacio, erano esattamente dove Gabriele non riusciva a visionarsi che sarebbero arrivati. Gli sfuggì una risatina incredula.  
«Ok, bene. E adesso?»  
Thomas roteò gli occhi al soffitto, in un gesto familiare. La luce soffusa giocava con i suoi lineamenti, adombrando le nicchie disegnate dalle sue ossa, colorando di compatto rosa aurora le sue guance diafane.  
«Madò Esposito, non so quante aspettative c’hai su te stesso, ma già la cosa in sè durerà tre minuti, non mètte fretta.»  
«Ehi!»  
«Scusa, scusa. Però devi stà un po' zitto.» Thomas gli lanciò un'occhiata ammonitrice, poi, abbassando velocemente lo sguardo, posò la bocca sul suo collo e lo leccò, in corrispondenza delle vene fino alla fossetta del giugulo, rinumidendo la lingua a intervalli regolari che lasciavano il tempo all'epidermide di pizzicare d'aspettativa. Gabriele percepì il corpo animarsi e riscoprirsi di una nuova consapevolezza, come un calore intelligente, più sensibile, più raffinato -quasi che finora la pelle fosse stata un'unica crosta indifferente e indistinta. Ora ogni singolo nervo si destava distinguendosi in maniera capillare, come una mappa di radici interconnesse. Gabriele paragonò tra sè la sensazione a quella del tepore diffuso dell'alcol in circolo, che si espande mano a mano, e ti scioglie, e paradossalmente sei intorpidito ma sveglio. Occupò il silenzio che sentiva di dover riempire con dei respiri lunghi, pesanti. Quando quel contatto insidioso scomparve da lui, la sua mancanza era fisica come una nuova breccia. Subito dopo, la bocca di Thomas si spostò sul lobo del suo orecchio, racchiudendolo tra le labbra prima e stringendolo con la punta dei denti poi. Gabriele, tramortito da quel piacere così piccolo e delizioso, pensò una cosa stupida. Pensò a una cosa che sapeva dei cuccioli di coccodrillo, che la madre, per tenerli al sicuro, a volte li trasporta tenendoli tra le fauci. Quando lo aveva sentito era scettico riguardo al fatto che un animale potesse avere tanta cura. E ora fece questa assurda analogia. Thomas lo mordeva come se i suoi denti non fossero denti. Come se non servissero a tagliare. Come se stringesse qualcosa di minuscolo e indifeso che doveva la sua sopravvivenza a lui. Era un'idiozia, ma era una bella idiozia, ed era contento di averlo pensato. Quando l'estremità della sua lingua scivolò all'interno del suo orecchio, al centro della spirale, Gabriele ebbe un singulto e schiacciò contro il bassoventre sotto di lui.  
«Seh però se te parte la libidine galoppante in tempo zero, stamo messi bene» brontolò Thomas.  
«Oh, lasciami un po' in pace e continua a fare la dannata cosa che stai facendo» lo rimbrottò Gabriele, riuscendo incredibilmente a farsi ascoltare. Thomas si chinò sul suo torace e con incredibile calma gli sfiorò un capezzolo con la bocca. Gabriele non fece nemmeno in tempo a gemere appena lo leccò, perchè «era meglio questo» chiese, per poi succhiarlo giusto per tre secondi netti, «o questo?»  
Gabriele boccheggiò. «Puoi rifarli anche entrambi se non ti scoccia.»  
«Ok, ma meglio questo» riprese Thomas inarrestabile, tirandolo con i denti, ««o questo?» e lo colpì ripetutamente con la lingua per tre volte.  
«Cazzo Thomas, sembri il mio oculista, ma la pianti?! Fai quella minchia che vuoi ma fallo.»  
«Ok, ma è meglio-»  
«Ma lo fai apposta, ma sei stronzo forte!» Gabriele lo attirò a sè per i capelli, gli morsicò il labbro inferiore e fece scorrere una mano lungo la sua schiena, afferrandogli un fianco.  
«Ok, ok, basta che non esageriamo co'questo spirito nfocato» lo ammonì Thomas. Il sussulto del suo bacino si trasmise al corpo adiacente come un'appendice sensoriale, un organo di senso aggiuntivo, una nuova zona del cervello. Gabriele accolse quell'emozione con stupore, come se fosse sua, intrecciata alle sue. L'intimità ormai era un pasticcio di caldo, dove il pudore era sommerso dal troppo che entrambi provavano e che aveva la precedenza, senza essere del tutto violato grazie al gioco di luci fioche. Il contatto però era già rientrato nella regolarità, con una rapidità sconvolgente per Gabriele. I punti fermi morbidi e asciutti del corpo sotto di lui erano l'orientamento del suo cervello. Il confine tra concreto e astratto, tra fisico e psichico, era estremamente labile. La bocca di Thomas percorse con grazia la linea di peluria sottile che solcava il ventre, fino a fermarsi all'altezza dell'ombelico, con un sorriso beffardo.  
«No, Gabriè, le pompe ti insegno a fartele fà n’altra volta.»  
Gabriele rimase basito per tre motivi: il primo era l'immediatezza con cui le sue vaghe timide congetture erano state sventate, il secondo l'idea che ci potesse essere un'altra volta o più, e la terza: «Ah, neanche mi insegni a farle, a farmele fare proprio?»  
Thomas rise con sincerità. «Ce sono cose che sò sacrosante, le pompe male non se possono fà.»  
«Ti ringrazio veramente per il tuo sopporto, sei così incoraggiante, oh. E se poi mi rivelo un portento?»  
«Adesso ascoltami sul serio, portento.» Lo guardò negli occhi con attenzione. «Non aver paura. Te dico io cosa devi fà. Non prènde iniziative.»  
«Ho capito! Ho capito.» Gabriele si leccò le labbra, nervosamente. Thomas si accostò di nuovo al suo viso e lo imitò, restituendogli un po’ di tepore.  
«Alzati sulle ginocchia» mormorò pazientemente. Gabriele lo fece e dondolò incerto sui piedi.  
«Sicuro che sia comodo? È il modo più facile in assoluto?»  
«Questo non lo so» obiettò Thomas, «ma a me sembra abbastanza facile...»  
«Non lo sa! Fa tanto il fenomeno, er cobra di qua e e di là, e poi non lo sa!» lo punzecchiò Gabriele.  
L'altro grugnì. «Senti, non ce devi stà tre ore, devi redimensionà queste idee che ti sei fatto della cosa o avrai grandi delusioni. Metti due dita in bocca -facciamo tre. Non solo le unghie, per favore. Fino alle nocche.»  
Gabriele obbedì. La distanza fisica che c’era ora tra le loro teste lo spaesava un po’, così come la maniera quasi indiretta in cui gli giungeva la sua voce, evanescente come la luce della abat-jour.  
«E devo…?»  
«Sì Gabriè, proprio così. Con scioltezza. Non credo che mi ucciderai.»  
Gabriele si chiese cosa diavolo volesse dire “con scioltezza”, visto che si sentiva un automa composto di parti meccaniche. Con una mano gli accarezzò timorosamente una natica, come per chiedergli scusa, e con l’altra cercò di penetrarlo con la stessa disinvoltura che gli veniva richiesta, ma la stranezza della sensazione rallentò immediatamente il gesto. Aprì e richiuse a forbice le dita diverse volte, interdetto. Gli sembrava così praticamente facile e concettualmente difficile che non se lo sarebbe mai immaginato in quel modo. Gli parve stupido, a posteriori, di aver pensato che non fosse un congegno così sensato, un’architettura organica perfettamente in linea con tutte le cose che funzionavano giuste nel mondo.  
«Non fa male?» si stupì, pur avvertendo che non era così, perché era tutto così elastico e fluido da assorbire qualsiasi pressione. Percepiva materialmente che non c’era dolore. Non sapeva perché, ma sapeva che l’aura distesa che li circondava era in accordo con la regolarità del respiro, il calore del fiato e lo scorrere del sangue. La serenità aveva un vago colore arancio dorato, e un odore umorale, di sale e mucosa, che comunicava direttamente con le profondità sopite del suo cervello -persisteva la netta impressione che il sesso fosse una grande melodia atavica, che si poteva in parte ascoltare ma che andava oltre a lui, loro e qualsiasi sua manifestazione, che le sue radici affondassero nel nucleo del mondo, nella quintessenza della sua verità.  
«Ma figurati.» Thomas bisbigliò eroicamente, la voce modulata di musicalità. Gabriele spiò le sue spalle che si sollevavano e calavano, a intervalli uguali. Spinse più in fondo che potè, poi mosse le dita strette insieme intorno, con una curiosità frenata dal timore di sfiorare quel qualcosa che avrebbe fatto esplodere una fitta di dolore -nel suo immaginario doveva esistere per forza, e poi non seppe più che fare.  
«Va bene così?»  
«Mmh, sì.» Come se fosse stato improvvisamente richiamato alla realtà -Gabriele ne ebbe l’impressione, che non avrebbe voluto che smettesse. «Puoi toglierle,» -erano inumidite? ma non ebbe il coraggio di indagare per paura di essere notato.  
«Ora arriva la parte difficile», e dall’intonazione della sua voce Gabriele capì che stava ghignando. «Pronto a diventà un vero uomo?»  
«Sono già un vero uomo.»  
«Oh, certo. Daje, provaci. Piano, piano.»  
Ansimò, l’angolo di buio era fitto e sembrava disegnato con una squadra, e tutto era profano e infattibile. «Cosa vuol dire piano?»  
«Senza spingere.»  
«Che cosa vuol dire senza spingere?!» Che già sembrava assurdo così, se gli si chiedeva anche di non provarci.  
«Devi appoggiare… e ondeggiare. Appoggiare… e ondeggiare.» Più che un consiglio serio, era una filastrocca.  
«Ondeggiare cosa vuol dire.» Era in bilico sulle ginocchia, aveva la pelle d’oca sui polpacci e un impaccio di cui non sapeva né disfarsi né cosa farsene.  
«Beh, ma non capisci proprio na cippa.» La voce di Thomas si pieghettava sotto il suo imbarazzo. «Vuol dire, staccarsi, e poi appoggiarsi. Molto lievemente. Toccare. E staccarsi.»  
Gabriele ci provò. Era un po’ come abbandonarsi alla gravità un attimo e ripigliarsi -un pochino stordente. Pensava, _ah, finisce che mi addormento così_ , un pensiero piuttosto sciocco, e poi aveva perso mezza sensibilità per un secondo, e recuperandola aveva capito di essere entrato, così, a caso, prima no, dopo sì.  
«Ma funziona sul serio.» Gli era scappato di dirlo.  
«Te l’avevo detto.» Il tono di voce di Thomas non era cambiato. A Gabriele sembrava quasi che fosse solo nella sua testa. Le luci, i colori, quella sensazione lì, di qualcosa che ti tiene, come un filo, che ti si stringe addosso. «Vai. Piano. Piano, lentamente.»  
Non era difficile farlo lentamente -Gabriele fu tentato di spingere, poi si ricordò che no, e allora si limitò a premere, senza spostare il bacino. Non si rendeva conto di quanto ci stesse riuscendo, cioè, sì, capiva a tratti se era avanzato, ma non sapeva quanto significativamente, e se si potesse intendere come lento.  
«Ancora, vai, vai.» Thomas era monotono, quasi assente. «Non cercà di farlo più veloce. Piano, piano.»  
«Piano» ripetè Gabriele roco. Anche lui era confuso, in quel caleidoscopio di cose. «Fino a quando?»  
«Finché riesci. Fino in fondo.»  
«E come lo capisco?»  
«Lo capisci.»  
E il sentire altri nervi e altra carne e altro sangue conglobati con te, e il sapere che sei scaldato dal calore del suo corpo, che tu ti aggrappi a lui e lui si aggrappa a te. E il guardarsi da fuori e pensare di occupare meno spazio in due. Di sparire dentro qualcuno. È qualcosa che ti inghiotte nel petto. Che vorresti piangere per descriverla. Che ti sembra sia la prima volta nell’universo. Un miracolo semplice. Complesso da ottenere, sì. Ma se guardi bene, è fatto di cose così piccole. E quasi a caso, è materializzato. Non è passato nemmeno un istante. _Chiudi gli occhi. Pensaci. Come tutto è iniziato. Come sono andate le cose. La storia deve pur aver avuto un incipit. Riavvolgere il nastro, tornare indietro. Quale dettaglio ha avviato il meccanismo. Qual è stato il primo secondo. Ricorda. Apri gli occhi_. E Gabriele si fermò, e si sentì sbilanciato, pronto a crollare e fermo lì dov’era.  
«Così?»  
«Sì.» La voce di Thomas adesso era attutita, come se filtrasse attraverso un muro di ovatta. Però avere qualcosa di resistente e fibroso contro cui fare contatto non andava bene. Era piacevole, un po’ troppo piacevole. E faceva caldo. Percepì una bolla radiante espandersi nel ventre. «Io…»  
«No!» Thomas scattò fulmineo. «Non lo fare. Non adesso. Non adesso. Aspetta. Datte un pizzicotto. Pensa a Camille.»  
L’attacco esilarante che gli provocò, effettivamente, smorzò la tensione orgasmica. «Sei un bastardo assoluto.»  
«Adesso aspettiamo.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Che te torni in possesso delle tue facoltà.»  
Aspettarono. Gabriele fece dei lunghi respiri. Quando la sua mente si fu schiarita, annuì.  
«Ok.»  
«Meglio?»  
«Più o meno.»  
«Adesso, moviti. Un po’, solo un pochino. Niente di inconsulto. Un colpo di reni molto trattenuto, non di cazzo. Non serve girovagà in tutte le traiettorie. Dritto. Una spintarella.»  
Gabriele non era sicuro di cosa significasse dritto -dritto rispetto a cosa, a dove, visto che era rigorosamente confinato tra la sua pelle?- ma non chiese niente. Tentò di far partire la spinta dal bacino.  
«Piano- ahi.» Thomas, più che gemere di dolore, lo rimproverò. Gabriele si riscosse dal suo riesaminare ogni singola sensazione che lo attraversava e rinvenne, subito fuori dalla malia. Provò una fitta di rimorso così acuta che non seppe interamente spiegarsela, ma che non era quella di quando dai una gomitata in faccia a qualcuno per sbaglio.  
«Oddio. Scusa. Scusami.»  
«No, fa niente. Rifallo. Lentamente. Un po’ più controllato. Meno rinculo.» La voce di Thomas era concentrata, o forse assorta. Non sembrava che si fosse fatto tanto male. Gabriele si calmò. Fece un breve respiro, e riprovò. Avvertì egli stesso che era meglio in quel modo. Le cose fatte bene avevano una sensazione migliore. Era tutto più elastico. «Così?»  
«Così è… è accettabile.» Gabriele sentì che la sua voce si stava disassemblando, come si era sorpreso che non fosse fin dall’inizio, colmandosi di fiatone come la sua. «Ancora un po’, ancora una volta.»  
Gabriele lo percepì tornare, e capì anche che stavolta non aveva senso impedirlo -era così che doveva avvenire. «Thomas, credo che-»  
«Aspetta, ancora, ancora una volta… ok, adesso… vai, vai -ma non spingere, non fà casino, lascia andà e basta, espira, e lascia andà.» Thomas si ridusse al silenzio.  
Gabriele obbedì. Rimase assolutamente fermo e lasciò che il suo corpo facesse per lui. Socchiuse gli occhi e fece sfuggire una parte del gemito di protesta e sollievo che gli si formò in gola. Per un attimo dopo la fine, nessuno fece niente o disse niente, folgorati dallo sconcerto che fosse davvero successo. Poi Gabriele tirò un respiro largo e incredulo, e scivolò con la fronte fra le scapole di Thomas -la pelle era ricoperta di sudore, e arrossata, e anche la propria faccia era bagnata, scoprì. Thomas si spostò su un fianco e Gabriele, automaticamente, cercò l’incavo morbido del suo collo con il viso, con gratitudine. Per qualche minuto rimasero a occhi chiusi, a respirare ad alta voce, ed era convinto che si sarebbero addormentati così. L’atmosfera era torpida.  
«È andata bene.» Non si rese nemmeno conto di averlo detto ad alta voce, forse quel suono era fin troppo materiale nella sua mente.  
«Breve, ma bene» ammise Thomas. Gabriele si destò un attimo dal clima sonnolento per rivolgergli un’espressione indignata per quella velata critica.  
«Però sei venuto!»  
«E ce mancherebbe, teso, sennò stavamo qui fino a domani.»  
Poi ricordò e si rabbuiò. «Ti ho fatto male.»  
«No, sei solo da sgrezzà» asserì Thomas pigramente, a occhi chiusi. Gabriele gli baciò le labbra, con precisione, stringendo le proprie in modo da farle coincidere come un’ombra e il suo proprietario.  
«Grazie.» Sentiva che era l’unica parola che avesse senso pronunciare, mentre con una mano sotto il lenzuolo gli accarezzava il corpo dalla spalla al costato alla pancia.  
Thomas sorrise giulivo. «Aspetta a ringraziarmi, domani mattina te sveglio alle sei per mettertelo ner culo.» Poi, dopo avergli dato un bacino, ci girò sull’altro fianco. «Buonanotte.»  
Gabriele rimase spiazzato. Nello scetticismo si stagliava il profilo del dubbio. «Stai scherzando, spero!»  
«Seh seh Gabri, tu fidati che se sta a scherzà.»  
«Cosa?! Ma sei pazzo?! Tu per abituarti avrai avuto tutte le porcherie e gli oli di questo mondo, e qui-»  
«Olio di gomito, funziona sempre quello.»  
Durante la notte fu Gabriele a svegliarsi un paio di volte, reclamando baciandogli le orecchie ciò che aveva già avuto, e Thomas lo scacciò con indulgenza adducendo il fatto che il suo essere neofita e con molto in arretrato non significava che andasse recuperato tutto quel giorno. Il mattino dopo, sotto il peso delle molteplici occhiate interrogative che li dardeggiavano,  
«Bisogna insegnargli tutto, regà» annunciò Thomas tediato. «Non sa niente. Dovrebbe pagarme per la mia saggezza.»  
«Quelle sono le prostitute, Cobra» gli fece notare Gabriele.

 

# _cuore_  
Gabriele lo ha cercato senza sollevare nemmeno la coperta, per non far scappare il caldo. Si è mosso nel buio come se fosse il suo sonno, con gesti piccoli, pezzi di corpo che escono dal torpore come da un calzino di pelle vecchia. Ha disegnato i lineamenti del viso di Thomas con le labbra, per realizzare che fossero ancora lì. Si è gustato il piacere segreto di spiarlo a sua insaputa, di prendersi ciò che lui non sa di dargli. Poi lo ha svegliato fermandosi sulla bocca, aprendogliela piano. Thomas gli soffia in gola, preso alla sprovvista, inghiotte la sua saliva. Ormai è tutto così _comune._ Quasi non si capisce dove inizia un odore e dove finisce l'altro. Quasi. Gabriele lo riconosce sempre, _l'altro_. Come una nota d'oro.  
«Ma che voi?»  
«Eh...» Gabriele spinge leggermente la lingua tra i suoi denti, e non è calda, è quasi tiepida.  
«Senti, t'ho detto _mattina,_ te sembra mattina? Ce sta la luna...»  
«Cobra.» Parla piano, piano, come per non spaventare un grillo nella sua gola. Thomas strattona il piumone.  
«Non sta a fà quella vocina che non attacca.»  
«Cobra... ma io voglio provare.»  
I capelli biondi riemergono dal piumone. «Te frullava in quel capino st'idea da quando t'è piaciuto er dito, eh? sei no zozzo, Gabriè, veramente, me fai proprio specie.»  
Gabriele trattiene la risata. «Non hai più sonno, eh, improvvisamente? Strana sta cosa.»  
«Macchè sonno regà, qua Esposito se esce sottone! Famo partì l'hashtag.» Thomas sogghigna dalla sua parte come una fatina malvagia. «Te fidi proprio n'botto della Nivea, eh?»  
Le risate sono ormai quasi moleste per la gente che dorme un metro più in basso, e Gabriele è quasi certo che in quella stanza siano tutti svegli, a dispetto delle promesse.  
«Non riuscirò mai più a comprarla per le mani nella mia vita» tossisce tra i singhiozzi. Thomas si spoglia rapidamente, il rumore della sua stoffa che strofina furtiva sotto le coperte. Con un gesto familiare ma gradevolmente sinuoso, come un'eleganza acquisita, scivola tra le sue ginocchia, armeggia su di lui come se fosse la sua bambola, senza scrupolo.  
«Comunque se tipo mori è colpa tua che non hai pazienza de aspettà, io t'avverto.»  
«E colpa _tua_ che non ti sai regolare.»  
Lo dice un po' apposta per lasciarlo vantarsi, palpare l'onda dei capelli con orgoglio. «Eh Gabriè, che te devo dì, quando s'è me, regolarse non è mica facile com'èsse te.» Continua a ridere anche quando sventola sotto il suo naso la lattina di crema. Gabriele gli lancia un'occhiata di rimprovero che fallisce perchè ride pure lui.  
«Ma possiamo prenderla seriamente?!»  
«No, non si può.» Thomas gli denuda le cosce come un'estetista, «la maglia tienla che fa freddo.»  
«Ma almeno _smettila_ di ridere!»  
Il rumore delle sue dita che rimestano la crema, che la scaldano un po' fra i palmi. «Mò rido perchè non riesco a toccarti manco na chiappa che me dirai _nooo vai viaaa scostumatooo._ _»_  
«Giuro di no.» Gabriele capta il rumore sinistro del coperchio che si chiude. «No, aspetta, ma prendine ancora, di più.»  
Thomas la riapre, derisorio, gongolando. «Voi diventà blu come la scatoletta?»  
«Statte zitto e aggiungi.»  
La crema sciacquetta.  
«Nun te preoccupà Gabriè, che fra un paio di volte sei già come l'A24, faccio n bel lavoretto.»  
Gabriele si dimena sotto le sue mani lisce, si sente improvvisamente troppo esposto per il cameratismo goliardico, gli pare che sia tutto troppo senza incantesimo, tutto troppo sveglio e concreto. «Ma ti diverti a fare il coglione, ma non hai un cuore nel petto?» Thomas si ferma, i rumori tacciono. Gabriele contrae i muscoli automaticamente, e poi si ricorda che forse non doveva, era l'esatto contrario, e poi si sente le mani sotto la maglia, fredde, freddissime, che salgono fino alla gola, che gli intrappolano il viso, imperative. Il suo sguardo non sembra fuori fuoco, lo coglie di striscio a fior di palpebre senza riuscire ad escluderlo, gli fa ondeggiare il mento su e giù.  
«Io c'ho l'core che batte solo per te Esposito, non te lo scordà.» Scende con la testa a respirare un po' vicino al suo naso. «Vorrei dirte che non sentirai niente, ma non sarebbe proprio na bella cosa.» La sua risata ora è soffusa, goccia da un'intimità, come cera calda. Gabriele gli restituisce un po' di fiato in cambio, rincuorato.  
«Mò non esagerare, qua ci si accontenta di sopravvivere, niente di più ma niente di meno.»  
Thomas sorride, è un sorriso che non assomiglia ai primi, non è gonfio da dentro, non trattiene qualcosa, si piega in una guancia formando una fossetta. Le sue mani scivolano via dal suo petto, dalla sua pancia, e si smarriscono nella nicchia di buio tra le sue cosce.  
A colazione, la cera di Gabriele è quella di uno che ha dato una sbirciata agli Inferi, e la colazione la fa in piedi.  
«Voi siete pazzi se pensate che sia _piacevole_ » sbotta, nell'intravedere l'ilarità di Damiano e Victoria seduti ai lati di un Thomas compiaciuto.  
«Io non so che dirvi, ho fatto praticamente finta, regà» cicala raggiante.  
«Adesso poi scrive una canzone sul vero significato del dolore e fallo passà pe' un male spirituale, Esposito» consiglia Damiano, allungandogli una tazza di tisana. Gabriele si stringe nel maglione e beve, a piccoli sorsi, le mani che si scaldano sulla ceramica. Quando il suo sguardo incrocia quello malizioso di Thomas, sillaba con le labbra _mai più._ Lui gli manda un bacio con la mano.

 

_#fumo_  
Gabriele ci gira intorno impotente da tutta la giornata. Non conosce i pensieri di Thomas. Non gli interessano nemmeno. Il pensiero è organizzazione, schema razionale. È scuola alle otto e compiti alle quattro. Il pensiero è un drago, mentre l'amore è quello che sta tra le sue scaglie. Sprazzi di irrazionalità in quella trama precisa. Un inno per urlare quanto il suo ordine non abbia senso. Gabriele non vuole i suoi pensieri, nemmeno uno. Si è innamorato del modo in cui Thomas ha incrociato la follia, ci ha battuto contro il tallone senza spostarlo. Quella sera vede quel suo malumore, quel suo tenersi defilato dalla loro carreggiata, _ma niente, lascia perde, ho solo voglia de andà a casa._ Non sa cosa gli sia successo. Non conosce i rimandi, i doppisensi, le analogie della sua memoria. Non gli serve. Si spoglia, come se niente fosse, come se non se ne fosse accorto, e si infila nel suo letto, tra lenzuola e coperta, insaccato in quella nicchia profonda di tessuto rigido, pesante. Thomas non si tira indietro, si sdraia come se volesse dormire, se avesse mal di testa, risponde al bacio con labbra anestetizzate e poi fa per girarsi a pancia sotto. Gabriele ferma il suo bacino che ruota sul materasso, con una mano ferma, molto più della sua irrequietezza emotiva. Thomas cerca di alleggerire l'importanza strana di quel segno, _ma te non eri traumatizzato?_ Gabriele non sa bene cosa fare, non glie lo può chiedere a lui, che ha il diritto di essere sorpreso per una volta. Improvvisa timidamente. Arrotola una gamba sulla sua, ed è così fredda. Fredda come la prima notte che è entrato in contatto con la sua pelle coperta di giorno, come il letto senza di loro da ore. Non conosce la teoria, ma si sente dentro di sedurlo, e c'è qualcosa che glie lo fa fare. C'è un senso interiore che rende i movimenti molli e la lingua leggera come una piuma. C'è un corredo di suoni e gesti e movenze che scopre ora, anche se ci sono sempre state, nel sesso che possono fare. Non ci sono pensieri in questa preghiera, perchè come tutte le preghiere ha gli occhi chiusi e vertigini che non ti fanno cadere, ma solo temere. Non ci sono pensieri, c'è il respiro di Thomas che si allunga, come mozzarella, come se si stesse per addormentare, che si addensa e forma grandi pozze di laghi fondi, mentre lo sorveglia con occhi quasi intimoriti per capire che cosa gli stia succedendo, come se non si fidasse di quello strano sogno. E le sue dita come carne nella carne, con l'ingenuità del pagano e il mistero del santo. Thomas non si risparmia, lo prende e impala insieme a lui il pensiero che lo tormenta, lo blocca sotto di sè, lo inchioda al materasso per non farlo scappare mentre si vendica. Gabriele assorbe quel misto di angoscia e eccitazione, quella rozza frenesia di scambiarsi la carne disperatamente, da immobile e da quieto, come una fonte di luce. Ascetico. E la violenza infantile dello sfogo finisce, due colpi dopo Thomas è di nuovo diventato adulto dentro di lui, trova dei pioli lievi nel buio, ed è come preso all'amo, tirato su. Sono entrambi in superficie, ora, respirano allo stesso ritmo. Gabriele scorta ogni colpo gemendo, guida il suo piacere passo per passo, come se quei singulti fragili da annegato che gli sente fare fossero prodigiosi, formidabili, da accogliere e da cullare. Ed è un tipo di orgasmo nuovo, asciutto come il lenzuolo a contatto con il suo ventre, ma altrettanto bianco. Bianco ottico, bianco sgargiante. Bianco come ogni possibilità vergine. E Gabriele infine sorregge Thomas con la voce, e con le mani, e con le gambe, e con ogni nervo di sè, fino a che l'orgasmo non esplode e lo lascia secco, come se avesse compiuto un'impresa dura, un viaggio di cento anni -e lui lo ha sempre tenuto per mano per mostrargli la strada, e ora lo riporta a terra, riattirandolo a sè. Thomas gli scende addosso con il peso del paradiso in testa, ragni di luce sottopelle, il fiato a pezzi in bocca, le labbra divaricate da cui non proviene niente, la ferita aperta da dove l'amo è uscito. Avanza con il braccio sfibrato a ridosso del materasso, senza nemmeno sollevarlo, verso il suo ventre, e Gabriele acciuffa quelle mano, la stringe, la infila con la sua sotto il cuscino. Thomas cerca il suo sguardo nella penombra, e non gli viene ancora da dire niente, ma ha una muta adorazione di lui e non osa disobbedirgli, è lui l'eroe ora. Gabriele contempla quella confusione sottile, assente, quell'estasi mistica che ama vedergli dentro, che Thomas non ha mai provato prima, e i suoi occhi ora sono acquari di pensieri liberi da ogni articolazione. Con il braccio Gabriele raggiunge il pacchetto di sigarette sul comodino insieme all'accendino, ne sceglie una. La posa tra le sue labbra, poi ce le chiude intorno. Thomas rimane inerme. Quando sente l'accendino scattare, mugula qualcosa. _SShhh_ dice Gabriele, e gli fa sparire le ossa, l'energia per reagire. Aspetta che la punta della sigaretta brilli incandescente tra i loro visi, poi riappoggia l'accendino, si riaccoccola al suo fianco, a guardarlo. Thomas prende la sigaretta tra due dita, esala il fumo in alto, ad intrecciarsi vicino al soffitto senza rompersi, guarda le volute che appaiono e scompaiono. E ora che ha levitato può dormire, può pesare, il piacere spanto che si diffonde ancora in ogni nervatura della sua essenza, fino all'apice della mente e della spina dorsale, fino a Gabriele. E non hanno detto niente. Forse non hanno pensato niente. Se dovessero raccontarsi cos'è appena successo, non una sola parola funzionerebbe.  
Al mattino, un tentativo lo fanno, pallido, seduti alla finestra.  
«Tutte le cose più importanti che mi vengono in mente le abbiamo condivise, quindi capisci, è inevitabile che ti penso durante il giorno o cose così. Io sono uno che tipo ci tiene un sacco alle persone, quindi non riesco a essere leggero con le distanze e cose così, la vivo male. Per me non sarà facile... distaccarmi.» Gabriele parla e tormenta un laccio della felpa, sfiora i suoi occhi solo piano. Thomas ha ascoltato con una faccia che non sembrava manco che ascoltasse, serio, spostando lo sguardo a caso, negli angoli più stupidi della stanza, e alla fine lo ha abbandonato sulle ginocchia, dove c'erano già le mani.  
«Io sono più il genere che ce sta demmerda ma non te lo viene a dì, non lo so, non me viene naturale venirtelo a dì. Non t'aspettare chiamate strappalacrime e quelle cose là.»  
Poi quatto si è acceso un'altra sigaretta, anche se non fuma, perchè Gabriele quell'analogia della sua memoria la conosce. Dietro di lui c'è un vetro e Milano, quella città sporca contro i suoi riccioli da poco, pagliericci. Ha le sue storture, le sue macchie. Non è il più bello, non è il più adatto. Ma è un miracolo, perchè è il suo, sgattaiola lungo il muro della sua vita come i topi di notte, quando nessuno lo vede.  
  
  
_#chiamata strappalacrime_  
«Ciao.» La voce dall'altra parte gli arriva quasi scontrosa, quasi si ritragga mentre si propone. Gabriele ci mette qualche istante per realizzare, addirittura.  
«Oh, cobra, ma sei te?»  
«Perchè, non me riconosci già più?» Resta sulla difensiva. Gabriele cambia stanza a larghe falcate, chiude la porta dietro di sè, è colto da una fretta, da un'iperattività. Sentire nuova voce sua adesso ha questo valore aggiunto dopo giorni di silenzio.  
«Ma com'è che mi stai chiamando? V'hanno espulsi per le bestemmie?» Non vuole mostrare quanto contento è, vuole solo trattenerlo al telefono il più possibile.  
«Sò venuti i parenti, e c'hanno detto che potevamo pure chiamà qualcuno.»  
Sorride al telefono. «E tu hai chiamato me?»  
«Ah, se c'hai altro da fà riappendo e chiamo qualcun altro» ribatte Thomas, e anche la sua voce sta sorridendo.  
«Mi conosci da due mesi e mi hai visto l'ultima volta due settimane fa. Se fossi tua madre mi incazzerei.»  
«Se te fossi mi madre, me sarei scopato mi madre» taglia corto pragmatico. «Può sentirti qualcuno?»  
Gabriele guarda oltre la propria finestra, la facciata grigiastra dell'edificio di fronte. «No. Perchè?»  
Adesso Thomas sembra ritrarsi un po', perdere sfrontatezza. «Niente, così. Come va fori?»  
Gabriele sorride al filo floscio dei panni appesi. _Va che sembra di essersi svegliati da un lungo sogno, e che basti tornare a dormire per riavere tutto indietro._ «Come va sempre fuori. Il giorno in cui uscite facciamo una festa...»  
«... te devo portà in un posto» lo interrompe Thomas, gravemente.  
«Che posto?»  
Lui risponde esasperato, come se fosse ovvio, e Gabriele riesce a vederlo mentre rotea gli occhi verso quel ciuffo che sembra una tenda. «A ballà, Gabriè. Andamo a ballà.»  
«Non sono così bravo.»  
«Non fa niente, t'insegno io, come faccio sempre. Tanto ormai na cosa in più, na in meno.» La voce si è addolcita, ora è indulgente.   
Gabriele si siede, si sdraia su un fianco, sono ricordi che fatica ad affrontare stando fermo. «Ah ah, molto divertente continuare a rinfacciarlo.»  
«Te sei già scordato tutto? Eh?»  
«La smetti?»  
«No, adesso vojo che me dici se te ricordi qualcosa» ordina Thomas, la voce piena di furbizia e riso e quelle ore passate che galleggiano nei loro cervelli.  
Poi Gabriele abbassa la voce e confida al cellulare, in un bisbiglio, «qualcosa.»  
È come il miele. Quando gocciola a filo sul cucchiaio, e cade giusto, senza uscire dai bordi, senza una sbavatura.  
«Poi vedemo» mormora Thomas di rimando. Gabriele ride, vorrebbe potergli soffiare sul naso.  
«Dillo.»  
«Che te devo dì?» Vorrebbe vedere la sua espressione, come le sue labbra si relazionano con le parole, le trattengono, le fanno oscillare.   
«Che ti manco.»  
Come l'imbarazzo gli arriccia il naso. L'odore delle sue parole e il rumore della sua bocca. «Te te voi sempre fà dì tutto, non è molto spontaneo.»  
«Voglio farmi dire solo ciò che mi spetta.» Gabriele si attacca a quel cellulare come alla polena di una nave che va a fondo.   
«Dillo tu» alita Thomas. Gabriele si sente negli angoli degli occhi delle lacrime inutili, superflue, che sembra stillino dalla sua testa, dai suoi pensieri, come un sudore della memoria. Ma la voce suona normale. «Mi manchi. Stupido come sei.»  
«Non è che te sei tanto mejo.» Il singhiozzo gratta nella gola di Thomas.  
«Sei la prima cosa davvero importante che ho, avrei dovuto dirtelo prima.»  
Sente il suo naso che soffia, forte. «Se me stai a pijà pe i fondelli, te ammazzo.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota necessaria: non ho niente contro Camille, bellissima ragazza, e la battuta si riferiva solo all'hintata omosessualità di Gabriele della storia (solo della storia?) quindi, nessuno se la prenda seriamente, per carità!  
> Detto questo spero che la storia continui a piacervi e grazie per leggere, se volete commentare mi fate molto piacere!  
> Lucy


	4. Una scheggia di ghiaccio

_#reunion_  
Thomas ha aspettato che lo sciame fluisse biforcandosi intorno a lui, senza guardare nessuno, salutare nessuno. E nessuno lo fa con lui. Per quei cinque secondi di attesa, di ricerca, c'è un magnetismo stringente, dittatore. Lo vede arrivare come qualcosa di semplice, con niente in più, niente di diverso, come se fosse stato chiuso nella stanza accanto fino adesso. Come se fosse sempre rimasto accanto alla sua vita, diviso ma adiacente. E anche lui non gli dice niente. I suoi occhi lo incontrano, ma non si soffermano. Gli prende un braccio, lo porta via. Thomas protesta, vorrebbe star fermo piantato nella gioia, vorrebbe dar voce all'entusiasmo, _ma che stai facendo..._ Gabriele chiude la porta accanto a loro, al mondo del giorno, per portarlo nel piccolo scomparto segreto separato dal muro. E sorride un po'. Sembra che stia pensando a una battuta divertente, ma allo stesso tempo che ispira tenerezza. Thomas sta per parlare, non sa che sta per dire, ma quella bocca viene incontro alle sue parole, le tampona di carne umida. Il sapore della sua bocca si incastra nel posto giusto in cui mancava, e a tutto viene restituita la sua normalità. Thomas prova ancora a parlare e quella bocca non lo molla, lo ammutolisce. È una dichiarazione d'intenti. La lingua spinge forte sulla sua fino a legarla, a scioglierla. Velluto e ferro tra i loro visi. E in quella forza buona Thomas lascia perdere quel che stava per dire, per riconoscersi identico a tutti i poveri ipnotizzati da un miscuglio di saliva e labbra. Gabriele rallenta il bacio solo quando capisce che non parlerà più, che non cercherà più di dare un titolo e un senso a tutto questo. Sono nati disarticolati come bambini che giocano in paradiso e non ha senso complicarsi. Rallenta il bacio e apre gli occhi. Thomas rompe il contatto, visivo abbassa il naso sulla sua sciarpa, è infittita dell'odore dei suoi vestiti e di quello dell'inverno. Cerca il duro del suo sterno, come una pietra miliare. C'è una mappa di significati e gesti e posti che nemmeno lui conosce appieno, ma che i suoi nervi gli indicano sul momento, con sicurezza infallibile. Gabriele invece gli fiuta il cuoio capelluto, l'odore forte della testa sotto i capelli, sotto quella tendina eterea. Gli bacia la testa, disperato e felice, come si fa con qualcuno di più piccolo e più provato, come se servisse un surplus di forza a lui. Un bacio di protezione. Thomas si chiede come sono arrivati a questo, usando che parole, baciandosi di che baci. Sembrava tutto così perfettamente ormonale. E invece questo sembra così tremendamente sanguigno. Si immagina di guardare Gabriele con occhi da estraneo e gli sale una nausea contronatura, come se lo facesse con suo padre. Ha plasmato qualcosa del suo cervello, del suo sistema. Ora Gabriele si è appoggiato, respira regolare come se dormisse sulla sua testa. Thomas si imbambola sulla sua spalla, incuneato nella sciarpa. Impigliato alla sua assenza, al suo percorso fuori di lì, alle strade che lo hanno visto, ai sedili che lo hanno scarrozzato.  
«Famo pena, non abbiamo resistenza...» Non può evitare di fiatare questa paura. Gabriele torna a ridere sul suo viso, i denti bianchi sotto le labbra grosse. E Thomas pensa, questo è il mio.  
«Sei uno scemo, non sai quanto sembri scemo nella tv.»  
«Sempre meno de quando c'eri anche te.»  
Vogliono attaccarsi, fare contatto finchè non esplodono, finchè la realtà non accondiscende alla loro follia. Gabriele preme il naso contro il suo, le due ossa scricchiolano materiali come radici.  
«Sei una delle cose belle che sono venute con questa storia, e ho paura a dire la più bella.»  
Thomas si sente cullato dal suo sussurro, è così dolce che sembra una canzone, non una cosa triste. «Perchè paura?»  
Gabriele continua a ridere, come se lui non avesse capito. «Perchè la musica non se ne torna a Roma.»  
Invece Thomas l'aveva capito da prima di lui. Ma adesso che ha sentito cos'è questa mancanza, è in pace. Perchè è così terribile che non la lasceranno persistere. Adesso sa che non durerà mai per tanto, perchè o ci porranno rimedio o andranno fuori di testa. «Ma mica è New York, sarà un'ora di treno.»  
«Un'ora di treno che non ha mai significato così tanto.» Thomas ha paura che stia per piangere tanto è amaro, ma sorride ancora. È come se avesse scoperto che la cosa più bella coincidesse con quella più struggente, e che il miracolo è così grande da essere insostenibile. Thomas non sa com'è che sono finiti a impazzire. Quando all'inizio sembrava che tutto potesse restare invisibile. Gabriele gli bacia ancora la testa, come per difendere i suoi pensieri. Thomas lo lascia fare, non si sente debole, percepisce l'aria di calamità che hanno intorno. Restano un po' così, a lasciare che i corpi prendano coscienza l'uno dell'altro, senza una sola onda cerebrale in mezzo, solo cellule che formicolano vicine. In silenzio, come ascoltare la pioggia.  
  
_#calzone_  
È tornato dietro le quinte non come un finalista ma più in sordina di un tecnico delle luci, e appare quasi rimpicciolito contro il sipario, uno straccetto di rete e pelle nera, una stringa di scarpa slacciata. Uno dirottato, come un ubriaco che vaga al margine della strada, che lo sciame di organizzatori evita con abilità. Lo hanno già bombardato di sedativi, ha incassato le pacche sulle spalle, le frasi fatte di consolazione, ora ha consumato anche la fatica della delusione e ambula per miracolo, senza sapere che sta facendo. Un reduce più che un privilegiato. Gabriele si affianca senza essere plateale, con naturalezza dolce, gli cinge la schiena. Gli pare così piccola che gli fa male al cuore, gli viene da rinchiuderselo nel giaccone e scaldarlo col fiato, come il bue e l'asino del presepe. E adesso guai a chi osa chiedere un pezzo di lui, una foto, una posa. Adesso è al sicuro, portato sotto un mantello che è come la tana quando si giocava da bambini, e nessuno lo può prendere.  
«Adesso andiamo a dormire, sei contento?»  
«Non so dove stamo andando...»  
«Lo so io.»  
Gabriele lo conduce fino ai camerini con professionalità, gli trova la giacca, gli sceglie un cappello, glie lo infila come un passamontagna sul visetto smunto. Spia il trucco che cede a scaglie unte sotto le occhiaie lancinanti, e prova una grande tenerezza. È Thomas e non è attraente per nessuno adesso, non per il puttanaio dei fan, non per gli schemi dei produttori, non per i microfoni delle interviste. Per loro non è niente di speciale, è l'ennesimo ragazzino tra tanti, da conciare per bene, da infarinare di luci costose, da far diventare qualcuno. E davvero non è niente di speciale, ma Gabriele ne va così tanto orgoglioso, _guardatelo, è ciò che ho ottenuto, l'unico che ho voglia di salvare in questo momento. Voi ridete, festeggiate, gettate coriandoli, e io vorrei chiedergli soltanto_ posso baciarti, così muoio? _e un potere del genere voi non ce lo avete._ Lo scherma dal freddo, dagli esseri umani, dalla notte enfia d'acqua nera di Milano, e poi lo infila nel taxi. Thomas non riesce a dire niente, quando incrocia il suo sguardo sorride come un convalescente, uno sul letto d'ospedale che si è rotto una gamba. Gabriele lo sorveglia vigile, rilassato.  
«Hai anche fame» magari insinua.  
«Un buco nero de sonno e fame» conferma Thomas a mezza voce. Gabriele estrae un cartoccio dalla tasca.  
«Dovrebbe essere ancora caldo, un po'... Ti scalda le mani.» Farà le briciole, sporcherà i sedili, ha bisogno di farlo, di mollare la presa questo ragazzo.  
Thomas lo abbranca goffamente e ci abbassa subito il mento dentro. Appena lo addenta, il profumo di salame imprigionato sotto la crosta riempie l'abitacolo. Pomodoro, ricotta e vapore.  
Gabriele fa sì, approva il suo nutrirsi sofferto. «Non è proprio Napoli... Però è buono.» Thomas mangia riempiendosi la bocca, arrossandosi i denti, una fame grassa e tenace come una tosse.  
L'albergo dove dorme a quell'ora è deserto, salgono circondati da un silenzio incosciente. Nella stanza ci sono già le cose di Gabriele, vestiti sul letto, uno spazzolino sul ripiano del bagno. È troppo grande e un po' pacchiana, tappezzeria scarlatta e sontuosa. Thomas molla la giacca, esce dalle scarpe e si arrampica sul materasso alto, strappa le lenzuola strette come camicie di forza per entrarci sotto. Gabriele alza il copriletto, scrolla giù i vestiti sul pavimento, si spoglia per sdraiarsi accanto a lui. Ha gli occhi febbricitanti delle luci estetiche di quella finale, è mezzo esaltato e con la foga della festa a cui non ha partecipato nei polpacci, non ha sonno, e c'è quel corpo amato riverso nel suo stesso letto. Non fanno sesso da tre settimane, e dopo stanotte c'è la partenza, la separazione a tempo indeterminato. Gabriele sente il membro ingrossato, farebbe volentieri l'amore, per mostrargli il tempo senza di lui dal suo punto di vista, per descrivere. Thomas scolla le palpebre, lo fissa dal suo mondo oscillante di mezzi sogni, _famme riaccende Gabriè, è noioso dormì._ Lui gli passa una mano sulla guancia, una mano che aveva bisogno della sua pelle e che prova benessere nell'incontrarla, che lo riporta indietro al suo sonno.  
«Non fare il furbo Cobra, nanna adesso.»  
Il suo equilibrio è perfetto. E pensa che c'entri un po' con l'amare. Il corpo può dimenticarsi di se stesso. Il piacere di vederlo appagato è così simile per natura a quello sessuale che non possono che essere lo stesso. Un senso di completezza, di un tutto che si chiude, che si abbraccia. Ci sono solo piccole differenze, questo è un piacere più razionale, più ponderato, che si nutre di pensieri luminosi, come un orgasmo cardiaco. Stabile come una pietra miliare. Thomas protesta, ma è già sommerso dal sonno. Gabriele si china su di lui, lo avvolge con le braccia, gli bacia il primo orecchio che trova, una volta, due, tre. Continua quasi senza accorgersene, e sembra che non debba esserci una fine, che sia lecito schioccare le labbra su quel ricciolo di carne in eterno, in quella stanza eccentrica con il copriletto damascato rosso carminio.  
«Fra un'ora già me chiamano» fiata Thomas.  
«Tu dormi, non pensare a niente.» Gabriele gli dà un bacio intento, concentrato, sullo stesso orecchio, come fosse un lavoro di precisione. Si chiede com'è possibile che sembrino così forti, proprio loro che tra un'ora non saranno più tra quelle coperte. Sono fugaci e così forti. Come un matrimonio, dove si comunica con il non detto, dove ci si sdraia uno accanto all'altro con passione viva e moderata. Gabriele guarda in giù l'orecchio che sta baciando, serio. Continuerà finchè non squillerà il telefono. E riprenderà quando il mondo tornerà a incespicare davanti a loro.  
  
  
_#concerto  
_ Gabriele ha continuato a tenerlo d'occhio anche durante al live del pomeriggio, come una madre, felice ma pacato. Thomas si è ripreso, camicia verde acqua di tessuto scivoloso, i capelli lavati che gli ballano intorno alla testa. Adesso è Gabriele a prevedere. Lo segue senza importunarlo, con una gioia minore del suo entusiasmo, da pedissequo compare. Sa che è distratto. A cena lo ha appena guardato, gli occhi slittano oltre, su tutte quelle altre cose, sull'ebbrezza della libertà. Solo una volta gli lancia uno sguardo di intesa, alza le sopracciglia, come per fargli notare l'avverarsi di una profezia in comune. Gabriele sorride distante. Già sa che ci saranno strati di cose e persone tra loro che la lontananza sedimenterà. Lo guarda girarsi ovunque, come per catturare tutti i richiami che lo riguardano. Come per ricomporsi unendo le aggiunte esterne di tutti gli altri. Gabriele sorride senza esporsi perchè Thomas non è un mosaico per lui, è il suo piccolo pezzo di vetro, inficcato nel cuore come la scheggia di ghiaccio della regina delle nevi.  
Scoprono di starsi separando quando sono insieme a tutti gli altri, ad un bivio di marciapiedi, senza una stazione, una solennità per il loro addio. Non sanno cosa infilare in mezzo a quella pausa. Ogni parola sembrerebbe sprecata ed ogni gesto inefficace. Gabriele contempla con dolce mestizia il valico d'aria invernale che li congela sul posto.  
«Non ti voglio vedere mai più, sparisci» dice.  
«Aria, levate dai cojoni» replica Thomas.  
Il rumore dell'impatto del loro abbraccio è secco, di giubbotti gonfi che si scontrano. Gabriele lo stringe senza alcuna malinconia, con un'energia attiva, che scorre come lava, una forza vibrante di dinamismo, come se volesse raggiungere un punto di rottura dentro di lui. Thomas lo imita senza fatica, è una corrente di verità tacita e diretta. Gabriele aspetta che le loro teste siano immobili, vicine, striscia con la bocca verso il suo lobo.  
«Dio che voglia di scopare.» Thomas sorride automaticamente. Come si fa a dirgli _anch'io._ Sarebbe troppa soddisfazione. I vestiti e la razionalità del reale sono ingombranti, un confine del loro tempo. I corpi a contatto pulsano ben educati, all'unisono, come se quello fosse solo il principio. Thomas si stacca, con un sorriso storto, giulivo.  
«Ce revediamo presto Gabriè.»  
Gabriele si gira verso gli altri che aspettano, le borse di roba, i piedi negli stivali foderati di pelliccia. Non sa come rivolgere la sua preghiera. «Trattatemelo bene.»  
«Aò, noi lo trattevamo bene da prima che tu venivi ar mondo, bello!» intervenne Damiano, piccato, con un gesto eloquente del braccio.  
Thomas fa per fare un passo indietro, verso gli altri, verso via, e Gabriele si sente male. La mano parte da sè, per afferrargli i riccioli, per tenerlo fermo lì, dove stanno le sue voglie e le sue paure, appeso con quello sguardo scaltro che finge di volerlo fregare. Thomas vorrebbe che fosse uno sguardo meno realistico, meno coraggioso, perchè non capisce come uscirne se non ridendo come un pazzo. Sente il bacio che gli darebbe prendergli le labbra. Un ago si conficca nella nicchia vulnerabile della nuca, e per la prima volta ha i brividi dal nulla, dal niente, dal giorno e la sua banalità di automobili, di traffico.  
«Seh, presto, seh.»  
Lo guarda da lontano e già gli manca, già camminare via è un torto a se stessi.  
  
  
_#audio compromettenti  
_ Thomas avvia il messaggio vocale di Sem e Stenn ad un tavolino di bar, il primo caffelatte a Roma, la lunghezza del viaggio che gli pesa nel cervello.  
_-Sì ma ragazzino abbiamo sentito ieri una cosa che non volevamo proprio sentire, perchè Gabriele ci dice tutto-  
-Se non dice tutto a noi, a chi, scusa.  
-No no hai ragione, ci dice tutto, giustamente, e ci ha detto che tu ti sei rifiutato-  
-Categoricamente.  
-Categoricamente di fargli fruttare quelle bellissime, succulente-  
_ Thomas interrompe l'audio, con malsimulata naturalezza. Damiano smette di dire qualsiasi cosa stesse dicendo a proposito della fan che gli ha mandato una foto del suo sedere.  
«Beh? Stavamo a arrivà al punto!»  
«Ma saranno mai cazzi vostri.» Thomas gesticola con il telefono, rischia di farlo cadere. Victoria ammicca discreta, il mento tra le unghie laccate. «Io lo so.»  
«Lo sai?» le fa eco Damiano.  
«Lei lo sa» conferma Thomas, onesto.  
«Perchè so stata io a dirgli di non farlo.» Lei schiocca le dita davanti al proprio naso, rumorosamente. «Però non t'avevo detto di non fartelo fà, rincoglionito.»  
«Seh» sbuffa Thomas. «Ma sono anche cose che posso decide' da solo, non te pare?»  
Ethan solleva lo sguardo dal telefono, si guarda intorno e lo riabbassa inespressivo. Damiano appoggia un gomito sul tavolo. «Ma fa' cosa, parlamo potabile.»  
Victoria ride. «Vai pe' esclusione amò, er culo glie l'ha già mollato, quindi...»  
«Questo perchè siete persone prive de fantasia.» Damiano inarca un sopracciglio. «Quindi, che problema c'ha la boccuccia de rosa?  
Thomas ticchetta con le unghie sul bordo del tavolo, e il rumore è piacevolmente rotondo. «Non vojo perchè me sembra umiliante» conclude, evitando i loro sguardi e affrettandosi a parare la tazza del caffelatte davanti al viso.  
«Ma infatti è giusto, lo devi _umilià_ _»_ sottolinea Victoria. Thomas prende il telefono e si infila nel bagno del bar, senza aggiungere una parola.  
Quella sera fa una videochiamata a Gabriele, pieno di sussiego. «Credo che forse, quando ci rivediamo... forse.»  
«Non ti avranno mica convinto Sem e Stenn?» I suoi occhi sembrano il loro riflesso in un vetro vicino, composti da cento veli, una millefoglie. La forza con cui l'ha salutato è evaporata, adesso si è fermato a raccogliere qualcosa che gli è caduto, i mali della terra lo hanno prosciugato.  
«Ma che ti prende?»  
«Ma niente, sono stufo di viaggiare.»  
«E parti domani?»  
«Ormai è già tutto prenotato.»  
«Ma chi se la incula la Spagna...» Thomas piega una gamba sotto di sè, appoggia il cellulare sul ripiano della scrivania, allunga il collo per comparire nell'inquadratura come su un pozzo.  
«Ti hanno davvero convinto Sem e Stenn?» ripete Gabriele.  
«Sì» mente Thomas. La vera storia è troppo demenziale, con lui barricato in quello stupido cesso che puzzava di disinfettante, e la voce di Sem lapidaria che s _e continui a credere di doverlo proteggere da te stesso, lo lasci_ , e lui nel frattempo che pensava che a monte della discussione c'erano i pompini. La vera storia non esiste, c'è solo lui adesso che si chiede, tentando di bucare i microcristalli dello schermo con lo sguardo, quanto di sè sarà in grado di dare prima di fare un passo indietro.  
«Beh, allora ricordami di fare un regalo di Natale a entrambi.» Gabriele è allegro, è sempre allegro anche quando non ne avrebbe voglia, anche quando crolla di stanchezza. «E dopo aver provato glie lo farai anche tu.»  
Thomas crede che certe cose siano troppo stupide per farti pensare così tanto.  
  
_  
  
#febbre  
_ C'è sempre un momento della telefonata in cui Gabriele dice quella cazzata. Fa quella sua faccia da appostato in attesa di profondità, gli occhi da vacui vogliono farsi mari in tempesta, e dice: «Prendo l'aereo, vengo a Roma. Adesso.»  
La prima volta Thomas ha riso, la seconda l'ha insultato, la terza ha fatto finta di nulla, la quarta ha risposto _vuoi famme impazzì?_  
Gabriele ha sorriso, felice che si fosse arrabbiato per potergli far notare quant'era semplice. «Voglio stare con te.»  
C'è qualcosa di sacro nel sentirglielo ripetere a vuoto ad ogni chiamata, che giunga quel momento in cui gli occhi di entrambi si fanno bisognosi e _vado a prendere il treno, vengo da te._ È vitale. Come è vitale che ci si sdrammatizzi subito dopo su, sennò è uno schifo.  
Da quando sono uscite le date del tour, Gabriele ha finalmente un termine -e parla di una cosa sola.  
«La sera del nostro pigiama party» dice, «secondo te per che ora riusciamo a squagliarcela?»  
«Per che ora vojamo Gabriè, non abbiamo tre anni, se almeno c'hai la pazienza de famme finì il concerto.»  
«Non vorrei fare le cose di fretta... Vorrei mostrarti la casa, presentarti mia madre... Farti vedere con cosa intorno vivo.» Per Gabriele è un sogno, si visiona tutto, suggestivo come un'illustrazione a pastello. E poi c'è la parte dopo, silenziosa, quatta, quasi un sogno, qualcosa che forse succederà davvero o forse sarà solo uno scherzo tiepido tra loro due.  
«Sai che se parte presto, tornerò altre volte, con più calma.» E ha fatto una pausa. «Se me voi.»  
Perchè Gabriele è così, non sa chiamare negli orari che prestabiliscono, fa le improvvisate, _mi mancavi, guarda che bello questo palazzo che hanno gli spagnoli, guarda che bello questo cielo orribile, guarda me._ Per spiegarsi, si tasta l'addome come per invocare un oracolo, una risposta misteriosa.  
«Anche in momenti a caso della giornata, ti sento nella mia pancia. Qui.» Non è questione di pensare, non lo pensa, è più di un pensiero. Vede un gioco di luce dell'acqua che si è ghiacciata su un corrimano, sente un odore di filoni di pane appena sfornati, si ferma ad ascoltare un canto natalizio per strada, ed è come un colpo. In mezzo alla spina dorsale. Che lancia via tutto il resto come uno spazzaneve.  
Thomas lo scaccia con un gesto. «So ben io dove me senti, Gabriè, è più in giù. E poi che glie ne frega alla gente delle storie dove dici che sei malato, non se ricordano più chi sei.»  
«Sono malato per colpa tua... La distanza mi fa ammalare.» Gabriele sorride, e sembra davvero questo, un martire romantico che risponde alle vergate con i fiori. «Fammi cantare. È meglio se canto che se parlo.» E gli ha fatto tutte quelle stupide canzoni con quella stupida chitarra, che suona malissimo. Gli ha fatto Shape of you, ancora. Si sono commossi un casino, come femminucce.  
E per la prima volta Gabriele ha visto riflessa nello sguardo di Thomas la stessa profondità a cui aspirava, quella che si appostava per catturare; vede lampeggiare il modo in cui Thomas comprende di essere guardato, in un attimo di totale evidenze, di rispecchiamento quasi pauroso.  
«Te ne frega veramente di me.» L'ha buttata lì come una specie di battuta, come butta lì tutto per vedere se ne salta fuori qualcosa di buono. Gabriele lo ha mandato a quel paese, gli ha mandato una frotta di baci virtuali dalla Spagna come il boccheggiare dei pesci dentro le vasche.  
Perchè Thomas è così, si scansa sempre all'ultimo quando si tratta di parlare, di fare, di dimostrare, preferisce girarci intorno assiduamente, fare storie su instagram in cui esibisce facce di sale durante i tatuaggi.  
«Abituato alle cose che entrano ed escono dal corpo» ha commentato Gabriele.  
«Ar contrario di qualcuno» ha replicato Thomas. Gli ha inviato cento foto di quel tatuaggio, sotto ogni luce, in ogni angolazione.  
«Il giorno del pigiama party, ti bacio anche il tatuaggio» ha promesso Gabriele. Thomas inveisce, lo deride. Però Gabriele ha spie infiltrate ovunque.  
_Eravamo in sto locale, erano tipo le tre di notte, abbiamo fatto brutto da sboccà tutti quanti,_ aggiorna Victoria con audio risaputamente più lunghi e ricchi di particolari del dovuto, _Thomas stava ubriaco, ubriachissimo, immaginalo steso su una sedia, tipo in coma: rideva come un pazzo, gli scendono le lacrime, si zittisce, non dà segni de vita per dieci minuti, lo chiamiamo, rutta, apre gli occhi, e poi fa con sta voce da oltretomba "me manca Esposito"._  
  
  
_#natale  
_ Thomas lo chiama quando crede di aver trovato una stanza adatta, relativamente tranquilla, dove le chiacchiere giungono solo attutite. Si piazza davanti lo schermo del computer come un totem, poi si collega e attende pazientemente che Damiano faccia la sua solita incursione per urlare _buon natale e cazzo pe tutti_ affacciandosi alla fotocamera.  
«Altrettanto» augura Gabriele senza scomporsi. È seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate con il pacco postale che gli è arrivato fin lì e che ha messo sotto l'albero per gli ultimi giorni. Quando sono di nuovo soli, Thomas tossicchia.  
«Come va da te?»  
«Eh, come vuoi che vada, mangiano...» Gabriele ride, una risata sottile come un belato. Ha perso la voce, però ha una bella faccia. «Apri prima tu.»  
Thomas guarda il proprio pacco, sottile ma ampio, rettangolare, ricoperto di carta durissima bianca con fantasia rossa, di renne simil lana, con un nastrino a regola d'arte, dritto come un fuso. È quasi a disagio nello strappare, _ma che cazzo è,_ come se quella professionalità lo confondesse. Quando il regalo sbuca, la sua bocca forma una o perfetta per un secondo, e i suoi occhi recuperano l'innocenza della meraviglia, e Gabriele sorride, tallonando le sue reazioni eccitato. La palette glitter edizione limitata di Urban Decay fa capolino tra loro, una galassia scintillante immortalata sul coperchio della scatola. Thomas emette un verso di sconcerto e la ribalta immediatamente per verificare la lista del contenuto.  
«Ma c'è anche _Bright star_ metallizzato?» Scruta facendo correre gli occhi sulla griglia dei nomi e annuisce tra sè, stordito. «C'è...»  
Gabriele se la spassa. «Guarda te se la prima cosa che ti viene da dire è normale che sia "c'è tizio caio metallizzato"...»  
Thomas riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, basito. Fa una smorfia imbarazzata, si succhia per un attimo il labbro inferiore.  
«Io me aspettavo già il regalo da sfigato pieno de sentimenti, invece hai sborsato il cash, Esposito, bravo.» Però non ce la fa a non mostrarsi colpito, e Gabriele si gode la gloria del fascio di luce che è planato sul suo viso.  
«Immaginavo che ne saresti stato felice. E che avresti fatto qualcosa di bello per la tua faccia.»  
Thomas guarda ancora la scatola, la tocca incredulo come se temesse la sua scomparsa. «Avrai speso un botto...» La carezza una volta sola, con tenerezza ingolosita dai nomi delle ricchezze che vanta, poi rialza il mento. «Adesso me sento stucchevole» dichiara.  
Gabriele dà un buffetto al pacco postale. «Perchè?»  
«Non lo aprì, è un regalo demmerda.» Thomas arrossisce, schermendosi. Però aspetta. Gabriele taglia il nastro adesivo con le forbici, per estrarre, con sua estrema sorpresa, una nube di carta di giornale riempitiva, tra i fogli della quale trova solo un biglietto di cartoncino rosso e un minuscolo pacchetto di cartapesta. Sul biglietto c'è scritto, a caratteri cubitali, _auguri stronzo._ Il pacchetto contiene un cordoncino nero con tre plettri dai colori indefinibili, dal beige al bianco, appesi grazie a minuscoli forellini praticati in cima.  
«Adesso te devo spiegà» bofonchia Thomas, ciancicando il ciuffo nervosamente. «Quello lì con le righette grigie è quello che ho usato all'audition. Quello un po' giallo è di Beggin', che è stato il secondo live, ma anche il primo in cui... cioè quando c'è stato è stata la prima volta che prima di quello... cioè, il primo live che prima ci siamo fatti in bocca al lupo, capito? Vabbè hai capito. L'ultimo...»  
«Questo me lo ricordo» interviene Gabriele. Le lacrime negli occhi li rendono morbidi, quasi migliori.  
«No, non te lo ricordi.»  
«Ma sì.» Lo porta alle labbra, delicatamente. «È il plettro di Shape of you.»  
Thomas sta zitto. Dopo qualche secondo, apre le mani, arreso. «È er plettro de Shape of you. Così non te dimentichi del loft...»  
Gabriele se l'è già allacciato al polso, si arrabatta per fare un doppio nodo. «E quando mai mi potrei dimenticare del loft. Devo fare l'incidente come la Bonnie e battere la testa. Questo è il mio tesoro, lo porterò ovunque, non lo toglierò neanche per fare la doccia.»  
Thomas sfugge da quella commozione scomoda. «Potrei fare qualcosa di bello anche per la _tua_ faccia, sai.» Ci sono poche inibizioni che a Gabriele restano, e i trucchi un pochino lo sono -li spia da lontano con una sottile fascinazione mista a timore. Non sa se sono pregiudizi che si porta da casa, ma la scia di burro molle e colorato che il rossetto si lascia dietro quando lo calcano sulle sue labbra resta un palpito eretico che non è del tutto pronto a metabolizzare. Il loro posto è su Thomas, per ora, sui lineamenti trasparenti di quel piccolo trasformista, dove stanno bene senza importunare, dove paiono trovare la loro dimensione naturale e splendere come se fosse giusto così. Dove Gabriele glie li può leccare via quando iniziano a colare, dopo mezzanotte.   
«Passo, grazie...»  
«Seh, come voi.» Thomas fa uno di quei sorrisi che pianificano.  
Damiano manda un audio il giorno dopo. _Ceh Esposito, adesso te devo raccontà che è successo dopo che Thomas ha aperto il tuo regalo. A parte che me li posso usare anch'io, sottinteso, sappilo. Comunque no insomma, lo apre, e poi comincia a credersela e atteggiarsi pe tutta casa, e guarda il cesto con tutti i cioccolatini che hanno regalato a Ethan come se puzzasse de merda e fa tutto sborone "ma voi ce l'avete il fidanzato napoletano che ve compra la palette glitter con le nuance bonus uscite solo in America?'" e noi tipo "ceh ma che hai detto? Hai detto seriamente fidanzato???" e lui tutto che ritrattava "no beh ceh avete capito intendevo tipo, un tipo, ceh" ed era troppo imbarazzante, mica ha smesso, ha continuato a girare per casa ripetendo "questo lo metto a capodanno, questo lo metto martedì" e lo abbiamo sfanculato da ogni parte, poi la cosa migliore è stata quando siamo andati da sua madre a fare le spie e dì "A THOMAS HANNO REGALATO TRUCCHI NUOVI" ed era disperata povera donna. E Thomas ripeteva sempre sta solfa dell'America e dell'edizione limitata e ormai li so pure io i nomi de sto cazzo de ombretti. Mò se sente in colpa perchè ha speso cinque centesimi pe uno spago schifoso e du robe che stava pe buttare nell'indifferenziato, tipo che buttare là o regalare a te stessa cosa, e se sente il fidanzato povero dei due, ma non faglielo pesà._  
Anche Gabriele ripete sempre la solita solfa.  
«Vieni.»  
«Quando?»  
«Ora.»  
«Andiamo.»  
«Domani.»  
«Prendo l'aereo...»  
«Possiamo provare.»  
E alla fine del discorso si ritrovano così, pazzi, disperati, impotenti, pronti a buttarsi nel nulla e però ancorati al presente come a un fardello.  
«Presto, presto.»  
«Lo so.»  
«Presto.»  
«Lo so.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finiamo la cronologia 2017! Grazie ancora a chi ha lasciato i kudos e a chi legge!  
> Lucy


	5. Un sepolcro rosso

# _Roma_  
 _Domani torno in Italia e pomeriggio sto a Roma._ Thomas ha riso su quel messaggio come ha riso sugli altri, _ma vaffanculo, vah._ Gabriele gli ha mandato foto di via Nazionale da una macchina in corsa, istantanee sfocate che sembrava che due mani stessero tirando in direzione opposta. Thomas ci è rimasto sospeso dentro, in quell'ambiguità disciolta, pronto alla fregatura, al trucco. Non è pronto a scoprire cosa succede se li separano e gli riuniscono, forse, a quella prova del fuoco. Gabriele entra in casa e saluta tutti, abbraccia tutti, insulta tutti, e c'è qualcosa di sottilmente metodico nel modo in cui si butta sugli altri... Thomas gli piazza il telefono sulla nuca, stando dietro quell'occhio obiettivo, la finestra da cui tutti possono guardare. È a metà tra uno scudo e un banco di prova. _Quanto sei disposto a mostrare? Ciò che stai per fare lo faresti anche se ci fossero dieci di questi a fissarti? Quanto di immortale può restare di tutto questo?_ Forse ha paura di tutto quell'entusiasmo dentro di sè, e che sa dentro di lui, forse lo vuole prevenire, rallentare. Gabriele si gira ed è sempre lui. Ha ancora quel modo sbagliato di stare in piedi, con il baricentro a puttane. È ancora il più idiota di tutti. Sullo schermo, ogni cosa è nitida come nella formaldeide. Gabriele fulmina quello strato di metallo che li divide, quella visione mediata. C'è sempre stato un telefono in mezzo a loro, dall'inizio, dal primo giorno. Thomas che guarda in uno schermo per non guardare lui, e intanto si avvicina, una piccola vile donnola di fiume. È il ventisette dicembre, fuori fa freddo, la gente prepara i petardi da lanciare sui selciati di strade in allerta contro i terroristi, i bicchieri del cenone di Natale lavati per quello dell'ultimo dell'anno. _Ma che cazzo vuoi?_ I suoi occhi sì, sanno bucare i pixel, i microcristalli. Gabriele non ha paura del suo telefono, dei suoi paraurti, e lo sta per abbracciare, e pazienza se glie lo fa cadere di mano, lo si raccoglie, se ne compra un altro. Thomas spegne il video. Ha la sua prova, il momento in cui è stato disarmato, quello esatto in cui ha visto le proprie bugie scoperte e anzichè riserrarsi più stretto ha lasciato andare, il pulsante della registrazione che smolla i suoi fotogrammi, che dona al mondo quel tassello solo, privo dei completamenti.   
«E insomma? Tutta sta cosa che ti mancavo? Era vera?» Gabriele gli parla da vicino, e dopo che ha tanto gridato sono paroline basse, loffie, come la scarpetta nel sugo, calde e molli. Thomas gli cade sopra, sopra la curva della spalla, e sente che abbraccio diverso che è, quello delle cose sottoposte a tensione, strattonate come le foto di via Nazionale, che vengono rilasciate, quello dei maratoneti che tagliano un traguardo, un abbandono sulla rena del sollievo prendendosi tutta la sabbia in bocca, senza più difendersi, spazzati via da quel senso grande e totale dell'amore che torna. La realtà li sta ricompensando di quei giorni di freddo, li sta allattando di un candore, grasso, dolce, che li gonfia come agnellini. Va oltre la felicità, è qualcosa di ancora più ottuso, un'ultra-sazietà che supera i limiti della tua coscienza, e tu ci sguazzi annegando un po'.   
«M'ha telefonato Chosen, ha detto che rivole i danni pe le violenze che ha subito sto pomeriggio nella tua live.»  
Gabriele si chiede quanto tempo possa durare naturalmente un sorriso, come è possibile che rimanga così a lungo. «Allora le guardi, le mie live...»  
«Usa er cellulare nostro pe non essè beccato» lo denuncia Damiano allegramente. «Sete proprio du sfigati assoluti.»  
Thomas è una stella stasera, all'improvviso si è svegliato, si è riempito di brillantini. È qualcosa di selvaggio e elegante insieme, una baccante, sgomita con una grazia felina. Al fianco di Gabriele non si ritrae, si staglia con facilità. Gli mostra il suo tatuaggio, gli fa disegnare il contorno con il polpastrello. Lo riprende mentre gorgheggia delle cose a caso, gli fa i cori con un falsetto sciocco, è ubriaco senza un goccio di alcol. Sembra che possa andare avanti a adrenalina fino a schiantarsi. Gabriele gli prende le mani, gli toglie il telefono, gli mette una chitarra in braccio.   
«Come ai vecchi tempi, come al loft.»  
Non gli sembrano i vecchi tempi, sembra che la vita sia di nuovo proiettata lì, su quel telone bianco, come un bel film che riprende dopo una pausa. E loro continuano a camminare su queste luci riflesse, suonano una canzone insieme. C'è un'armonia che non ha niente a che vedere con la vita reale, stasera, c'è qualcosa dell'arte, e del sogno, e della memoria che si perde dei pezzi per intingersi in quella festa rosa. Ogni tanto Thomas e Gabriele si guardano, in mezzo alla musica, occhiate brevi e incredule, e risale un po' di imbarazzo, perchè ci si imbarazza sempre quando si vede sgranati nel sorriso di qualcuno tutti i propri pensieri e le emozioni che vi sono appese, ci si sente scavati, plurali. Thomas pensa, un po' distaccandosi, che quella è la voce che si è fatta debole per lui così tante volte, che gli ha detto parole altisonanti con un cervello da ragazzino -una voce che tutti possono sentire e che canta per tutti. E un po' si ingelosisce. Non è carne sua, è carne del mondo, e appartiene alle vite di così tante persone che lui non conosce. L'amore è così, a volte vorrebbe solo scavarsi una tana atemporale fuori dal disordine e le peripezie del quotidiano per proseguire il proprio corso al sicuro, in una bolla senza interferenze, senza distrazioni. Gabriele invece lo sogguarda a momenti e pensa che ha una grande responsabilità, che deve proteggere l'amore che quegli occhi timidi stanno mettendo su di lui, che deve costruire un recinto attorno a quel sentimento e imparare a rispettarlo, lui, inadeguato com'è, che adesso ha sui propri palmi lisci e sudaticci, le stesse mani balorde con cui si faceva le seghe a quattordici anni, l'incolumità di quella creatura bellissima. È una forza che vuole trovare però. C'è uno svezzamento, nella consapevolezza di quel dovere, annidato tra le radici bionde dei suoi capelli che Gabriele ha annusato tante volte, e forse ci si sta approssimando. E poi tutto un via vai, come quando suonava la campanella della ricreazione alle elementari, un infilarsi di scarpe, arraffare i giubbotti. Gabriele li guarda armarsi per uscire dalla teca calda di casa.  
«Ma dove andiamo?»  
Thomas gli allunga la sua giacca. «A bere Gabriè.»   
«A bere? Ma-»  
Lui ammicca, stasera è così, dolce e crudele. «Così impari a farmi l'imitazione, cojone.»  
E ritardano tutto in quel modo beffardo, come un gioco che continua. Si affossano nella pancia unta di un pub di Roma, un posto affollato, dove nessuno li caga, dove non si guardano i format. Ci sono le panche di legno, i panini con i nomi americani. La musica pulsa tra le pareti di mattoni a vista. Le lampade al muro ardono come tizzoni, tutto è fuori fuoco, sovradimensionato. Gabriele cattura qualcosa, la maniera in cui sono allineati su quelle panche come bambini in attesa, che la maestra parli o di andare via, e allo stesso tempo la maniera in cui sono affossati, come se si fidassero del corso di un fiume, che li porterà esattamente dove vogliono senza sforzo. Thomas è sprofondato in se stesso, beve dal suo bicchiere a sorsi piccolissimi, centellina quella serata con un'esultanza composta come le gambe accavallate e fasciate dai jeans. Gabriele invece inciampa, brinda, schizza la birra sul tavolo e la pulisce con la manica. Non ce la fa a stare fermo, vuole correre incontro a tutto ciò che ha aspettato, non importa se il treno si fermerà quando sarà il momento, lui scalpita in piedi, fa avanti e indietro per il vagone, come se servisse ad arrivare prima. Fa lo scemo ovunque, cerca di distogliersi da quella vicinanza che non può finire di esaurire in contatto. Quando si paga e si va via, stringe la sua gioia in un pugno, come una lucciola, come un segreto. Tutti un po' lo sanno, e nessuno sa. Thomas è affar suo in un modo in cui non è neanche affar di se stesso. L'amore che Gabriele prova per lui resta un universo che nessuno può rubargli, neanche Thomas. Cibo per la sua musica, materiale per la sua testa, e un fianco complementare per il suo corpo -quel piede freddo che l'ha cercato nel buio senza una ragione, o forse solo perchè ne aveva bisogno.   
Thomas si infila in bagno per ultimo, esce e va nella camera dove dorme con Gabriele, quando tutti si sono già ritirati nel buio delle loro. Lui è seduto sul letto, senza pantaloni, e sembra proprio un bambino. Fa per alzarsi in piedi, Thomas solleva un dito. _Stai lì dove sei, stai fermo, non ti muovere._ Le loro fronti si incontrano prima delle bocche, come se dovessero vedersi da abbastanza vicino, come se dovessero lottare per un secondo, un silenzio in cui un pensiero li colma entrambi, gonfia i loro occhi di ciò che è mancato per giorni. Poi tutto cede, crolla, un liquido, una cascata. Si completano i gesti a vicenda, come quando suonavano, ma in modo anche diverso, con una foga diversa di tirare verso la fine -non c'è nessuno che li guarda. Complici di quella fretta, coscienti della sua importanza, ineluttabilità, un sepolcro rosso. Gabriele si prende tutta la sua bocca, aggressivo, e finalmente lo trova, il liquore del suo spirito, il suo sapore, quel lembo di verità in cima al mondo, all'altitudine dove tutto è puro e nessuno sa mentire. Via le camicie, via le mutande, via i ritagli di stoffa che si interpongono. Thomas si rovescia su quel muro bianco e freddo, apre le cosce in uno spiraglio piccolo, un capannello di tepore, come se tutti gli avvenimenti della sua vita fossero trascorsi affinchè lui potesse arrivare lì, come se fosse l'unica cosa rimasta da fare prima di morire. Gabriele si intromette, veloce veloce, per non perdere quell'ultimo soffio di respiro, quell'ultima fermata, sgattaiola, una palata di vita nelle budella. Ansimano piano, piano. Thomas gli prende la testa con le mani, lo tiene lì, più in basso, a respirare. Lo accoglie con un'innocenza, con una povertà. Non hanno niente, e non sanno dove stanno andando. Sono senza promesse, ma hanno questa speranza, ancora chiusa nel pugno, un guizzo che sa di sangue, di rossore. Finiscono presto, senza provarci nemmeno a rallentare. Guardano i fiatoni unirsi puntati in basso, contro le clavicole uno dell'altro, gli sterni che vanno su e giù in sincrono. Gabriele si spiaccica al sudore sul suo viso.   
«Ciao» dice.   
«Ciao» risponde Thomas roco.  
«Come stai?»   
Il tempo adesso sembra una grande prateria bianca in cui non c'è nulla da fare, solo sdraiarsi e respirare. Le loro mani scendono dai corpi, si incontrano e si coprono, immobili sul fondo del pozzo che hanno raggiunto. Sono sepolti sotto il mondo da cui sono partiti e adesso ne sono così distanti che, se anche alzassero la testa, non riuscirebbero più a scorgerlo.   
«Non lo so.»  
Gabriele allunga il braccio verso lo zaino a terra, recupera un sacchetto di plastica trasparente, lo apre con i denti, glie lo offre. Thomas scuote la testa.   
«Sò quelle che me s'attaccano all'apparecchio.»   
La stanza si riempie di quel chiasso di sgranocchiare, e loro fanno incetta di quelle patatine scadenti, troppo salate, giallo fosforescenti, come compagni di gita. Thomas pensa a quando lo prendeva per il culo sulla sua concezione sentimentale del sesso, _seh, vedrai Esposito, il nostro amore ce farà venì gli orgasmi simultanei._ Adesso non sa più cosa credeva che ne sarebbe stato di quello strano volersi. Poteva finire solo così, ed era evidente da subito, dalla prima volta che aveva scartato il proprio posto sul letto a castello con gli altri per quello di Gabriele, anche se aveva dovuto cambiare stanza e aveva rischiato di svegliare tutti.   
Gabriele lo ha sentito muoversi, fare quella faticosa ricerca razionale dei vestiti, quando era ancora tra il sonno e la veglia.   
«Dove vai?»   
«In bagno.»  
Non è vero, se ne è andato, gli ha mandato un messaggio dopo, _non mi piace salutarti, tanto ci vediamo tra poco._ Gabriele pensa che ha ragione, che ha fatto bene. Anche a lui secca vederlo triste. Sprimaccia il cuscino dell'unico letto in cui hanno dormito, ci affonda il naso, inspira con tutta la capienza dei polmoni, trattiene nell'organismo i residui di Thomas che ricorda. Quanto dura presto quando è appena iniziato? Quando sembra che il prima non sia ancora finito, che se allunghi la gamba lo trovi?

***  
  
 _#capodanno_  
Erano passati in macchina a prenderli per andare a vedere i fuochi. Thomas era rilassato dopo giorni di volubilità, era una buona serata. Aveva accolto Gabriele con un sorriso silenzioso, discreto. Non avevano fatto troppe scene, sul momento. Avevano aspettato di scendere, di confondersi nella folla.   
«Ancora qua? Ma c'hai una casa, te?»  
«Come sei acido» aveva commentato Gabriele, sfiorandogli un gomito con finta noncuranza, come per toglierli un pelucco. «Si vede che non scopi da cinque giorni.»  
Thomas gongolava. «Non ne poi essè sicuro Gabriè.»   
Avevano aspettato il conto alla rovescia su quel terrazzo di cemento, il chiosco che distribuiva alcolici nei bicchieri di plastica stampati di cerchi, la gente che si contendeva uno sguardo di quelle nuvole grigie sul nero. Gabriele aveva perso il senso del tempo, partecipava di una febbre collettiva, di una scadenza incombente a pelle, c'era questa fretta di redimersi di ogni pensiero vecchio, di ringraziare ogni bel ricordo, e allo stesso tempo tutti parlavano, tutti coprivano i pensieri con la voce. Poi avevano cominciato a urlare da venti in giù. Si era unito al coro, tenendo Thomas d'occhio. Allo scatto dello zero era saltato il tappo, l'ovazione, lo spruzzo di fuochi d'artificio. Tutti ipnotizzati come davanti a una macchinetta dei popcorn, morti di freddo, fermi e zitti anche durante i momenti morti. Gabriele aveva abbracciato qualcuno, baciato guance annaffiate di profumo, soffici di cipria, ruvide di barba che sapeva di birra. Aveva raggiunto Thomas, il suo mento sfuggente, che frullava di qua, di là, il ciuffo di capelli che si assottigliava progressivamente fino al niente, una punta invisibile.   
«Buon anno, scemo» disse. Lo ingannò ben bene, riuscì a farsi sganciare quell'innocuo abbraccio. E sciogliendosi gli aveva impresso un bacio a stampo, veloce, fulminante.   
«Stavo pè dì che sei stato bravo, che non avevi fatto nessuna cazzata...» Thomas gli diede uno schiaffetto sul gomito. C'erano qualcosa che li magnetizzava su quell'osso dell'altro, come se la verità fosse rintanata lì, in quello spigolo duro del braccio, quella giuntura miliare.   
«Scusami» replicò Gabriele, conducendogli l'orlo del proprio bicchiere alla bocca. _Scusami se ti amo, scusami se sei l'unica cosa che voglio suggellare, che non voglio lasciarmi indietro mentre tutti bruciano al rogo questo duemilaediciassette, scusami se ti invado l'immagine pubblica, se questi zampilli rossi e verdi sopra la testa mi fanno sentire romantico._ Thomas ingollò qualsiasi cosa fosse, aperol allungato con succo d'arancia, e poi scappò dalle sue storie di instagram confondendosi con la folla.   
Salirono su macchine diverse e si ritrovarono sul marciapiede, in direzione di casa di Victoria. Si distaccarono un attimo dal gruppo, dal rimbombo delle loro risate nella via deserta. L'asfalto sotto i piedi era scuro d'umidità, lì l'atmosfera dopo il termine della mezzanotte si era quietata, aveva perso i suoi colori, la sua baldanza, i bambini negli appartamenti erano già a letto.   
«È stata una festa carina, il 2018 ci porta fortuna a tutti» spiegava Gabriele, e lo credeva sul serio, aveva una serena fermezza nel dirlo che Thomas amava dileggiare, «e che ne sai, magari me molli.»  
«O magari mi molli tu» rimbeccò Gabriele, «per metterti con una youtuber.»  
«Cos'hai contro le youtuber?»  
«Per ora niente. E continuerò a non averci niente. Perchè io non ti mollo e tu non mi molli. Mi ami ormai.»  
Thomas aveva fatto una smorfia pensierosa, «un pochino.» Accostò pollice e medio, delimitò un segmentino piccolo. Gabriele ci guardò dentro, perchè il mondo si riduceva nello spazio tra quelle due unghie smaltate, incrostate di brillantini, ignoranti e stupende.   
«Tecnicamente, non abbiamo mai deciso in via ufficiale di metterci insieme» precisò, petulante. «Ma altrettanto tecnicamente, quando hai detto a tutti che sei il mio fidanzato, io ho taciuto, e chi tace acconsente.»  
«Hai fatto pippa» lo corresse Thomas, malizioso. «Te fai sempre pippa, sei un pippaiolo.»   
Una volta a casa avevano bigiato persino il brindisi in salotto con gli altri, si erano barricati in camera. Si erano spogliati pieni di stanchezza, ciondolanti, quasi senza darci troppo peso, come se fosse un'abitudine sedimentata da tanto. Le lenzuola avevano i quadratini verdi, come quelle di Santo Stefano, e tiravano forte sul materasso come se stessero per strapparsi. Thomas si era sdraiato per primo, respirava verso il soffitto immacolato. Gabriele gli si era posato sopra, affabilmente affermativo, facendo combaciare i fianchi, il torace.   
Thomas lo aveva sfiorato con la punta del naso, aveva sospirato. «Puzzi.»  
«Di cosa?»  
«Boh, sudore, baldoria...»  
Gabriele aveva puntato giù un tallone per alzarsi, allarmato. «Vado a farmi la doccia?»  
«Nah, dai, non c'ho voja de aspettà.»   
Però non avevano fretta stanotte. Non erano così smaniosi, il tempo era viscoso e c'erano queste verità improvvise che bucavano senza far male. Avevano fatto l'amore quasi perfettamente coscienti, anche con il riscaldamento, il sonno e l'alcol alla testa, senza uscire da loro stessi nemmeno per un secondo, uno di fronte all'altro, e senza che questo fosse un limite, anzi, c'era una sincerità così impudica e profonda che avevano quasi riso, all'affiorare di quel fango bianco. L'orgasmo non era stata nemmeno la parte migliore, solo un tassello per lastricare la strada verso quella pace, quel pesarsi addosso inermi senza far nulla.  
«Cobbra, io ti amo e sei la mia vita, ma se domani scappi prima che possa fare colazione insieme a te ti tiro il collo.»  
Gabriele ci pensava con tanta delizia... Bere il cappuccino insieme, la brioche, in quei bar pieni di specchi di Monteverde, oppure lì, ad aspettare la caffettiera come nel loft. Il latte caldo, i biscotti. Erano tutte quelle sensazioni positive che meritavamo di essere associate a loro.    
Thomas aveva reclinato il mento, esposto la curva della gola drammaticamente. «Questo collo qua?»  
Gabriele lo aveva baciato, una volta, due, le labbra rallentate dal sopore. «Sono passati due mesi. Due mesi... _Quanto_ può succedere in due mesi?» Si può imparare a venerare un corpo, in due mesi? Lo si può avere più caro del proprio? Si può avere un sentimento così adulto dentro restando lievi come bambini? «Ho pensato tanto a come ringraziarti, per tutto quel che mi hai dato» continuò, a voce bassa. «A tutto quello che hai rappresentato per me. Non era facile. Dovevo rendere capodanno indimenticabile, te l'ho scritto su instagram, ti ricordi? Sono quasi arrivato a pensare che non esistesse un modo. Ma poi ho capito di averlo sempre saputo.»  
«Mi stai spaventando. Nun te sposo, Gabriè» lo avvertì Thomas.   
«Chiudi gli occhi» bisbigliò Gabriele. Lui, istintivamente, obbedì, ma se ne pentì subito. «Non me piacciono le sorprese. Cosa succede? Cosa- _oh._ »  
Un paio di minuti dopo Gabriele riemerse da sotto il lenzuolo senza fiato, pulendosi le labbra con il dorso della mano, carezzando con lo sguardo il viso esanime di Thomas.  
«Sem e Stenn mi hanno dato dei consigli, certo. Allora? Mi servono altre lezioni o andava bene così?» Si chinò su di lui, soffiandogli sul ciuffo per rianimarlo. «Ehi, sei vivo?»  
Ci fu silenzio a lungo.  
«Questo» ansimò Thomas in un soffio, «questo se chiama _barare._ »

***

_#bambino  
_ Quella sera Thomas gli risponde dal computer, clicca il tasto per accettare la chiamata e lo scruta, inquisitorio. I suoi occhi struccati sono bianchi come mandorle sgusciate, tiepidi di stanchezza, i margini cancellati con la gomma. Senza il taglio nero dello sguardo, sembra miope. E Gabriele trova sacri questi spicchi di intimità, di fiducia.   
«Non te conviene provocarme sulla chitarra perchè te metto molto più in imbarazzo che con i follower di instagram, ma _molto_ di più. Lo dico per te.»   
Gabriele è oltre a quei pensieri, gli sorride svagato, immerso nella tazza di caffè della colazione del primo gennaio. Pensa a come l'ha visto seduto in cucina e l'ha baciato da dietro, arrivando alle sue spalle, mangiandosi quella bocca chiusa, che non se l'aspettava, _madò Gabriè, vai a lavarti i denti, sai tutto de latte, mi sembrava de bacià un bambino de cinque anni, che senso._ Pensa a come ama che i momenti casuali vengano illuminati di luce solo perchè c'è lui.   
«Passi il tempo a leggere quanti follower hai su instagram, ti sei proprio montato la testa.»   
«E intanto me guardo anche tutti i commenti che fanno a te.» Thomas scrolla lo schermo, rapidamente, ferma il polpastrello quando è soddisfatto. «Gabriè ma spiegami n'attimo, _da chi hai acquisito tutta sta bellezza?_ » legge in falsetto.  
«Da te, per trasmissione sessuale» replica Gabriele, serio.   
«Ah, ecco.» Thomas fa una smorfia a labbra chiuse, una di quelle con cui scarta le sue allusioni, le mette in un canto con imbarazzo. _Che colpi ti fanno ancora paura, dopo tutto questo, dopo io che ti lecco il collo quasi che ne andasse della tua vita, quasi che dovessi idratare la pelle per non lasciarti essiccare come una sirena sulla terraferma?_   
«Non è che sotto le tue foto scrivono cose filosofiche» puntualizza Gabriele. «"Cobbra, che bbono..."»  
Thomas annuisce, «la verità,» Gabriele sfiora lo schermo del computer con la fronte, con quegli stupidi occhi azzurri.    
«Ma è la mia verità. Gli altri devono fare pippa.»  
«Scemo» dichiara Thomas, allegro. «Non pensi a me, mmh? Che mi lusinga sentirlo dì?»  
Gabriele inarca un sopracciglio, un poco, assorbe quelle parole e le disintegra, chinando il mento con un'espressione sarcastica. «Tu non devi essere lusingato, devi essere mio.»  
Thomas schiude le labbra.    
Gabriele risente la sua voce che lo chiama Gabbo, quel soprannome così buffo, infantile, quasi desueto sulle sue labbra contemporanee armate di rossetto nero, da nipote di Janis Joplin. Pensa a come Thomas l'ha lanciato lì come lancia lì tutte le cose che li riguardano, come se niente fosse, sondando l'aria per captare la reazione, per capire se il suo sassolino era stato accettato, timido come un cerbiatto.   
«Vabbè che paura, ci rivediamo in commissariato, te faccio arrestà» lo liquida Thomas. Però è filtrato un raggio dolce, adesso ha la bocca molle come la prima volta che l'ha baciato, come se gli fosse arrivato un bacio.   
Gabriele sogghigna. «Hai ragione, mi arrestano perchè sono un pedofilo.» Gli piace irritarlo, arruffargli le piume.   
«Te potessero arrestà perchè sei troppo cojone, lo farebbero.»  
«E invece mi arrestano perchè sei un dolce, piccolo, tenero _minorenne._ » Anche Thomas si protende in avanti, come se fosse sempre una questione di fronteggiarsi, di battersi, di fare a chi sostiene lo sguardo più a lungo senza battere le ciglia, di scontrare le teste di coccio. «E allora se sono dolce piccolo e minorenne non se scopa più, sei contento adesso?»  
«Dai, dai, scherzavo, sei grande.»   
«Ah, ecco» ripete Thomas.  
Gabriele gli accarezza i capelli con lo sguardo. È il suo essere umano, è la sua causa persa. E non sa chi dei due ha raccolto chi da terra, caduto dal nido. «Quando vieni da me, dopo il nostro pigiama party, ti porto in un posto dove fanno le brioche più buone del mondo.»   
E pensa a come starà bene, Thomas, sdraiato sul letto in cui Gabriele dorme ogni notte, con le gambe fredde e la guancia tagliata dall'impronta del cuscino, come un angelo sgualcito. Pensa a come starà bene nella sua vita, nella sua casa, e confitto nelle sue viscere.   
Thomas socchiude gli occhi, immagina la marmellata d'albicocca sulla lingua, i baci che si farà fregare fingendo disattenzione. «Ma pensi a qualcos'altro tutto il giorno oltre il nostro pigiama party a Napoli?»  
«No» risponde Gabriele. «E tu, pensi a qualcos'altro oltre a pretesti per mandarmi video nelle storie di instagram?»  
Ormai sono così, in ostaggio, ma lo sono insieme, su una di quelle altalene dove ci va un contrappeso, uno che salga e scenda con te. «Sì, penso che sei uno scemo.»   
  
****  
  
 _#limiti_  
Gli amori acerbi hanno quel coraggio unico ma anche quelle caviglie fragili, pronte a storcersi davanti a un minimo indizio di reticenza, un'ombra improvvisa, un'avvisaglia di estraneità.  
«Io ti ho fatto un bel regalo a Capodanno, e ora tu ne devi fare uno a me» ha gongolato Gabriele, così piccolo e tinto di seppia nello schermo dell'iPhone. «Fammi la cover di Limits.»  
Ed è in quell'esatto istante, in quel preciso momento, che Thomas capisce che cosa lo infastidiva così sottilmente di quella canzone -in maniera subdola, una sgradevolezza impigliata fra i peli delle braccia, impalpabile, in controluce- della sua fiducia nel cantarla in faccia a tanta gente.  
«Ceh, ma ti pare che ti suono la canzone che hai scritto per la tua ex? Ma che sò, er cornuto? Ma fattela tu.» Avrebbe dovuto uscirgli meno acido, lo sa, però se lo lascia scappare così, storto, come i suoi pensieri. E non gli interessa se lo urta stasera, perchè chissenefrega, lui è la parte non presentabile, il silenzio nel microfono dopo quella traccia convenzionale, di parole conformi a tutta la normalità che trabocca nel mondo. La parte che non si canta. E un po' ha gelosia di quella sconosciuta che è passata a prendersi i sentimenti di chi ama prima di lui. Sono pensieri melodrammatici, ma l'intera serata lo è, una tragedia sbucata fuori da un malumore qualunque.   
Gabriele capisce che Thomas un po' fa finta e un po' fa sul serio. C'è un tabù sul passato, è un tappo chiuso che non va sfiorato. E va bene così. Solo che non se lo aspettava, e lo imbarazza che abbia rievocato la faccenda, non sente di essersela meritata la puntura di spillo alle spalle.   
«Lascia perdere il testo, mi interessava la melodia, gli accordi... Le daresti una bellezza che non ha ancora.» Però qualcosa nel suo entusiasmo si è leggermente smorzato, come un bambino sgridato. Thomas distoglie lo sguardo dal senso di colpa.   
«Ma anche no. Adesso devo andà. Ci sentiamo domani, eh?» E vuole solo buttare via quella pagina venuta male, aspettare la prossima in bianco e fare finta di niente.   
Gabriele pensa che è un permaloso, che dovrà fare i conti con il suo orgoglio affinchè Thomas non si dia cazzotti da solo, che deve aiutarlo a non picchiarsi, ma senza assecondarlo. «Io domani non ti telefono finchè non mi chiedi scusa, sappilo.»  
E Thomas ha scommesso su quanto sarebbe durata, e ha sorriso di nascosto, nella parete interna della bocca, come una parentesi dell'anima, vedendo alle nove del mattino dopo il telefono vibrare sulla scrivania con il suo nome sul display.  
«Tu non eri quello che non telefonava?»  
«Sì ma non ci riesco. Specialmente se credo di avere torto.» Gabriele sporge il labbro, fa pesare quello superiore su quello inferiore. «Sono stato egoista, ho pensato solo ai miei sentimenti e non ai tuoi. Che sono la cosa più importante. Avrei dovuto pensarci. Quindi ti chiedo scusa.»  
Thomas allora si sente così meschino, avido della propria pelle sopra le ossa, e ricorda che non si può trattenere niente di se stessi davanti a una persona del genere, che bisogna svendere tutto senza pretendere un centesimo, e essere pure grati. Così imbastisce un sorriso da chi la sa lunga.  
«Stavo pe chiamarte io, dovevo mandarte un certo video...»  
Gabriele spalanca gli occhi, aspetta che Thomas rida, annuisca.   
«Una certa canzone de un certo sfigato...»  
«Oddio, ti sarò debitore in eterno.»  
«Lo so, lo so. A Capodanno te sei impegnato ma per il compleanno ce vorrà qualcosina de più.»  
Thomas quando riattacca pensa che adesso va molto meglio, con in testa gli occhi di Gabriele che riposano in una luminosa approvazione, eleggendolo a lungo termine al cielo delle cose che lo fanno felice sempre anzichè di quelle che debba sacrificare qualcosa per continuare a sostenere. Thomas accosta il telefono all'orecchio, rapidamente.  
«Scusa Lorenzo, mica c'hai sottomano gli accordi di Limits? Me servono tipo tra dieci secondi.»   
  
***  
  
 _#madeleine  
_ «Te non sai suonà, Gabriè, piantala.»   
«E perchè, tu sì?»  
Si mandano le frecciatine sui social network, si sfidano a chi suona meglio, a chi appare più disinvolto, meno provato. Poi tacciono, si sgonfiano. Sono dei bulletti a cui la nostalgia fa abbassare la cresta. Bruciano l'energia sulla chitarra per vivere, per sentirsi, come se si baciassero, si saltassero addosso, come un sesso indiretto. Si bruciano e ricadono, impotenti, sbattendo contro il vetro di una distanza, di uno schermo dell'iPhone, come lucciole bruciacchiate.  
Thomas lo occhieggia sibillino, calcola i danni, se siano quanto i suoi. «Vorresti che fossi lì, eh?»  
«Tanto ci vediamo presto, no?»  
Da quando la sua vita regolare procede senza di lui, Gabriele vive in una nuova dimensione, staccata da quella di chiunque altro, che a volte lo aliena dalla realtà in momenti casuali della giornata. Si scopre a cercarsi il suo odore addosso. Non immaginava che l'amore fosse così povero, dovesse mendicare tanto impudicamente. Trova un sentore di Thomas nell'interno del polso e si infiamma di esultanza, di tristezza, tramortito da quella bellezza che non sa gestire. Si ricorda una lezione di letteratura, il passaggio di un libro fotocopiato che all'improvviso assume senso. _Sei la mia madeleine, il mio lasciapassare ai ricordi felici, il mio scrigno di tesori, la mia concatenazione di gioie sempre più grandi._ Gabriele fa uno stupido gioco con se stesso, quando la _sua_ assenza duole. Chiude gli occhi e dice _datemelo per tutto il tempo per cui riuscirò a trattenere il respiro._ Comincia a contare, uno, due, tre, e Thomas appare stagliato sulle sue palpebre, la saliva che gli irrora la bocca gonfia, gli occhi torbidi come stagni sporchi. Gabriele conta e, come un Orfeo contemporaneo, lo trattiene giù con lui nella sua cecità nera e rossa, spingendo con l'intensità della propria voce. Schianta Thomas contro il suo armadio di compensato, centellina l'ossigeno mentre lo reclama dentro di sè, stira le dita verso l'orgasmo in alto, oltre i loro corpi compenetrati. Finisce a tossire, a calmare i singulti con i bicchieri d'acqua, eccitato e stravolto dalla violenza di quel vuoto. Si tocca lì dove dovrebbe esserci lui e non c'è niente. Si ricorda com'è basandosi su associazioni di pensioni, su rievocazioni, ricomposizioni di pezzi sparsi. Ed è l'unica cosa che vuole, essere di nuovo due in uno. È il porto della musica, la terra che la felicità deve toccare. È il posto che lo fa sentire arrivato, a diciannove anni, scemo com'è. Compreso in un cerchio che si è chiuso ma che continua a riavvolgersi su se stesso.  
«Basta fumare, cobra.»  
«Io fumo quanto me pare.»  
Gabriele guarda Thomas accendersi una sigaretta quando lo chiama su Skype, quasi un gesto volutamente ostentato. Il fruscio della carta, lo scatto dell'accendino. Perchè Thomas sa che Gabriele sa cosa succede dietro il sipario delle sue palpebre quando la prima boccata di fumo si attacca al palato. L'orgasmo candido di quella notte. Camminano nel ricordo in punta di piedi per non sgualcirlo, come in un paesaggio di neve. Era un momento perfetto, non poteva uscire meglio di così, e loro ci avevano danzato dentro miti e sommessi, stiracchiandosi nel lenzuolo del miracolo, il piacere che pulsava sottopelle simile al cielo fuori dalle finestre. Gabriele sapeva cosa era perfetto fare, quella notte, e non importava con quanta libertà gli aveva dato se stesso, e con quanta fede si era aperto per lui, perchè dopo non aveva ancora rivendicato nulla per sè, ha incoronato il suo piacere contemplandolo come se desse l'ultimo tocco di pennello ad una propria opera d'arte, ed è per questo che i loro amori singoli ormai ne costituiscono uno solo.   
Thomas pensa a quanto bacerebbe una sua mano se ce l'avesse lì in quel momento, e se Gabriele stesse dormendo così non se ne accorge, non può prenderlo in giro- e Thomas piange per quel diritto piccolissimo, quasi insignificante. Lui deve poter importunare Gabriele nel sonno con la propria bassa temperatura corporea, deve potergli tirare un calcio nel dormiveglia e visto che c'è lasciare il piede tra le sue cosce, dove c'è caldo. Deve avere sempre la possibilità di darlo per scontato, Gabriele, da quando il mondo glie l'ha regalato, senza preavviso. Perchè Thomas non l'aveva chiesto, l'amore quello ingestibile che raspa la fanghiglia dell'emotività più intima, la profondità delle depressioni lunari, impazzire la sera nel letto in solitudine con pensieri che trincerano, incartarsi sopra una _sua_ canottiera ritrovata in uno zaino come uno stupido allocco ipnotizzato -non aveva mai preteso niente di tutto questo. Ma ora che c'è questo orientarsi nell'odore di una persona, fidarsi di quell'odore, addormentarcisi sopra come con un cuscino, ora non c'è niente di uguale a quando era un bambino, riciclava le parole degli altri nelle canzoni che ascoltava, parcheggiava gli stati d'animo su luoghi comuni convincenti. Ora si preme sul viso quella canottiera appallottolata, cerca di evocare un fantasma con il naso, tirandoselo nel cervello. Però c'è questo senso di inevitabilità che li tiene al sicuro, che impedisce la vera paura. Di qualcosa che deve riunirsi naturalmente, secondo il proprio corso. Thomas attende, arenato in un punto qualsiasi della propria vita, dei propri trascorsi, come seduto a un tavolo di bar affacciato su una città nel traffico, e sa che Gabriele arriverà, si siederà a quel tavolo e lo riporterà a se stesso, gli metterà una mano sulla spalla e lo riporterà in loro stessi. Il ritorno sta dentro la fermità dei loro corpi divisi, nell'abbandono, negli arti pesanti. Il continuo riappropriarsi l'uno dell'altro, come una bolla nell'ambra.   
«Presto, cosa vuol dire presto?»  
Anche Gabriele ricorda quand'era logico poter avere ogni giorno quello di cui avevano bisogno, sfilargli il tessuto dalle spalle, scoprirne la curva, il colore della sua pelle nel riverbero della lampada del comodino, sfogliare quel segreto sottovoce e sentirsene detentori, ridere a vuoto, a cascata, fino a crollare. Chilometri di tempo per loro, da riempire di niente, di cotone, da buttare. Quello che era stato l'atrio dell'amore che arrivava, e ora è la teca del sentimento che rimane, dell'impronta. Adesso se fosse al suo cospetto basterebbe molto meno, basterebbe lui, potergli tenere gli occhi addosso per dargli quel solo sguardo che Gabriele sa essere giusto, restituire l'unico riflesso che abbia un valore. Adorare il suo silenzio, la sua ombra. Basterebbe il merletto schivo delle sue ciglia quando lo chiama _Gabbo_ e poi lo prende in giro, basterebbe afferrargli un dito. Scivolare dentro di lui senza fare l'amore, solo guardandolo, e rannicchiarsi lì.   
Thomas tira su con il naso, Victoria gli offre un fazzoletto, un pacchetto intero, veglia sulla sua faccia rossissima, sulle sue lacrime faticose, arrabbiate.  
«Io non so cos'ho per sto ragazzo, non so se è amore o cosa, se è una roba buona o sbajiata, tipo ossessione, dipendenza, qualcosa di problematico. Ma se ne va e sto male. E non posso stà così.»   
Victoria lo ascolta singhiozzare, gli tira i capelli indietro con una mano, senza vera empatia ma con vero dispiacere e vera tenerezza.   
«M'è venuto subito da pensarlo, sai... Che sembravi felice in modo diverso. È così solo all'inizio, poi vedrai che torni un po' normale.»  
Però c'è anche la soddisfazione di averlo creato così bene, quell'amore, così come tutto sembra nascere bene ultimamente. Lui, a cui non veniva bene niente, che sbavava sempre un tratto di penna inappropriato fuori dal margine, che non faceva mai sul serio. Eppure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post di fine sessione, finally. Grazie a tutti quelli che continuano a leggere, anche se leggere non potrà mai piacervi come piace a me scriverne, perché ne vado letteralmente pazza ed è l'unica cosa che farei nella vita a tempo pieno. Grazie ancora!  
> Lucy


	6. Tre cuoricini rossi.

_#sexting_  
Erano un bivacco di adolescenti nella norma, tutti insieme, tutti crani chini sui telefoni, la riga dei capelli in vista, come un convegno in preghiera. Victoria scoppiò a ridere.  
«Una ha scritto "hashtag cobbra chiudi quella fogna" e Esposita le ha risposto brava. Non è manco capace de inventà un hashtag bello metà del nostro.»  
«Lascialo starnazzà, è un poveraccio» replicò Thomas, serafico, senza alzare la testa, continuando a digitare. Damiano buttò l'occhio e vide che stava scrivendo al diretto interessato.  
«Ma un Måneskin che se fa trattà così? Ma da quando in qua? Lui te 'nsulta in pubblica piazza e te jelo lasci fà?» Scosse la testa con disappunto. «Devi rimetterlo ar suo posto.»  
«Lui è già al suo posto, fidati» tagliò corto Thomas. Damiano continuò a fare segno di no. «Mandagli una foto der cazzo» obiettò invece.  
«Madò che schifo.»  
«Ma come che schifo, è una cosa che se fa sempre, per restabilì le gerarchie» spiegò Damiano, lanciando un'occhiata circolare a tutti i presenti. «Voi no?»  
Thomas si voltò a guardare il sopracciglio di Ethan, inarcato di disgusto e riprovazione. «È più probabile se lo fa Victoria che non lui.»  
Damiano assunse un'espressione teatralmente sorpresa. «Ma come Ethan, non la mandi mai la foto der cazzo alla tua ragazza?»  
«No» rispose Ethan, atono.  
«Al tuo ragazzo?»  
«No.»  
«Al gruppo whatsapp con i Ros?» intervenne Victoria.  
«Nemmeno» assicurò Ethan senza battere ciglio.  
Damiano fece una smorfia. «Siete du palle, tutti quanti, non se pò fà un discorso decente, tutti chierichetti.» Si allungò e sottrasse il telefono a Thomas. «Famme vedè che ji scrivi. Adesso controllo se la situazione è salvabile.» Scorse rapidamente la chat, poco impressionato, e risalì a quelle precedenti con crescente delusione. «Minchia che bigotti, ma che è, er vangelo? Dove sò le porcate? Dove sò gli audio durante le seghe? Famme fà a me.» Prese a battere con sulla tastiera, ispirato.  
«Gesù cristo» gemette Thomas.  
«Damiano pe' gli amici.» Il ragazzo accavallò meglio le gambe e si sdraiò sullo schienale del divano, attendendo una risposta alle amene volgarità che aveva composto. Un minuto più tardi aggrottò la fronte, scocciato. «Chi fra Damiano e Vic ha rubato il telefono a Thomas?» lesse ad alta voce. «M'ha sgamato subito, oh.»  
Thomas si riprese il telefono, arrossendo ulteriormente nel leggere cosa avesse scritto. «Per forza, guarda che antisgamo.»  
«Sai cosa dimostra questo?» ribattè Damiano.  
«Che io sembro avere dignità mentre tu e Victoria no?»  
«Che sei un pessimo fidanzato, Thomas. Pessimo.» Il suo sguardo si fece inquisitore. «J'hai fatto un pompino almeno, poraccio?»  
Thomas si fece ancora più paonazzo. «Ma non sono cazzi vostri!»  
«Sì, sono cazzi miei» s'inorgoglì Damiano, con aria d'importanza. «Esposito è un po' mi figlioccio, devo sapere che sta bene, che mangia verdure, va in bagno, è sessualmente appagato...»  
«Sentite, andamo a sonà che qua avemo perso di vista il senso delle cose» lo interruppe Thomas, evitando il suo sguardo. Mentre gli altri si alzavano, Damiano gli puntò contro l'indice, severo.   
«Rifletti sulle mie parole. Rifletti.»  
  
  
  
#cioccolatino  
Thomas socchiude gli occhi, vede il telefono che vibra. «Posso rispondere?» chiede alla ragazza che lo sta truccando.  
«Basta che non muovi la faccia» ride lei. Thomas accetta la videochiamata, tenendo il cellulare sollevato in alto.  
«Interrompo la toeletta reale?» Gabriele ride, sbircia in quella camera d'albergo francese. La carta da parati sofisticata, le trousse svuotate sul letto, grosse rose turgide in un vaso. «Siete nel lusso.»  
«Sì...» Thomas appare vulnerabile, senza battute staffilanti, senza cresta. Si è intimidito in mezzo a quella frotta di professionisti, di persone attraenti e tirate a lucido, quell'esercito glamour di gente fredda e firmata da capo a piedi. Si lascia maneggiare ansioso di compiacerli. Si sforza di tenere la testa ben alta in equilibrio in cima al collo, impettito, in subbuglio. Mantiene il contatto visivo con Gabriele con quell'urgenza di dirgli qualcosa, di fargli capire come tutto questo sia importante e travolgente, come si senta emozionato e inadeguato al tempo stesso, e invece riesce solo a ruotare le pupille pianissimo nella mandorla dell'occhio, per non piegare un lineamento. Con quegli occhi piccoli, schivi, da bambina. Gabriele se fosse lì gli prenderebbe una delle sue mani lunghe e affusolate -non quella che regge il telefono, quella che Thomas non sa dove mettere, che pigia contro un fianco, appiattisce su una coscia, indeciso. Lo prenderebbe in braccio, lo solleverebbe in alto dai suoi problemi. Ha ancora sedici anni, mancano alcune ore ai diciassette, e la maglietta a fantasia di foglie sembra la sua sottoveste. Oggi sembra qualcuno che ha bisogno di una madre, più che di un fidanzato.  
«Ma tanto voi siete a vostro agio, siete le star, no?»  
«Non dì sciocchezze che te sentono tutti...»  
Gabriele vede che Thomas è felice ma ha una paura dentro, che lo blocca alla soglia, gli rallenta il cuore. Fa fatica a lasciarsi andare. E sorride, non può farne a meno... Perchè è come quando doveva spiegargli perchè ha bisogno di lui. È semplice. _Guarda, Thomas. Ti faccio un regalo in anticipo, per il tuo compleanno. Un regalo ai tuoi anni prima che tu li abbia compiuti. Ai tuoi sedici, non ai tuoi diciassette. Puoi averne ancora sedici, adesso._ _Ti regalo i miei occhi. Puoi andare allo specchio e guardarti con quelli. E vederti come sei per me. Capiresti che sguardo ti incollo addosso ogni giorno che posso, e capiresti perchè divento tanto patetico. Capiresti che ne vale la pena. Capiresti che ne vali la pena._  
«C'era il cioccolatino sul cuscino?» chiede invece, malizioso. Thomas lo guarda graziosamente dal basso verso l'alto, spiegando un merletto di ciglia ora corvine di mascara costoso, luccicante.  
«Sì, c'era, ma il mio non l'ho mangiato.» La sua bocca snocciola un sorriso fulmineo, piccolo, che un po' si vergogna di spuntare, sia mai che stropiccia la faccia, e che gli buca le guance di fossette -i denti senza apparecchio, che balenano dalla fessura fra le labbra, appaiono minuscoli, fragili.  
«Lo devi mangiare per me» impartisce Gabriele.  
La ragazza che sta truccando Thomas si ferma, posa la matita, scompare per un attimo dall'obiettivo e poi torna, rivolge un'occhiata divertita al telefono.  
«Eccolo qua... Mangia pure, starai a stomaco vuoto per un po'...»  
Thomas s'imbarazza, gli viene ancora quel sorriso simpatico, asimmetrico. Rimprovera Gabriele con lo sguardo per aver creato quel siparietto, ma senza smettere di sorridere. Scarta il cioccolatino, sembra un bacio perugina, ha un po' quella forma lì. Lo porta alle labbra, gli gonfia una guancia mentre mastica.  
«Buono?»  
«Sì, è buono.»  
Gabriele immagina di leccargli la lingua, rubargli il sapore. Adesso stanno chiamando Thomas dall'altra parte della stanza, devono assicurarsi che i vestiti gli cadano giusti. Lui si scusa, dice _devo andare._ Ora c'è un panico allegro nella sua voce. Ha le sopracciglia disegnate come quelle di una modella, le labbra illuminate da qualche umettante, un visetto diafano e acerbo come la polpa di una melina giovane, i boccoli inanellati e ravvolti su se stessi appuntati sopra la fronte come un diadema.  
«Thomas?»  
Lui è di fretta, lo ascolta con un orecchio solo. «Sì?»  
«Sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto» ammette.  
Thomas si paralizza, non sa che dire, apre e chiude la bocca, vinto. Gabriele sorride, lo saluta con la mano, riattacca.   
  
  
  
_#compleanno_  
«Guarda, è arrivato Esposito.»  
Thomas ha tirato su la spalla dalla solita posa, ha pascolato con lo sguardo tra le transenne, la gragnola di facce. Gabriele rispetta quel valico di distanza da star, li saluta da lontano, con la mano, con lo sguardo che li sfotte per quanto li stanno prendendo tutti sul serio. È un avventore come gli altri, ha la giacca puntinata della pioviggine di gennaio, il riscaldamento del centro commerciale sparato sulle guance. E sembra più grande, sembra riempirla un po' meglio, quella giacca -ma Thomas non sa se l'ha davvero dedotto vedendolo o se è soltanto la reminiscenza di un sogno bagnato. Gabriele ha il permesso di avvicinarsi, osserva divertito i cd che volano, il traffico dei fan. Aspetta il momento in cui fanno la pausa, gli sorride con un'ironia, come dire _ed eccoci di nuovo qua, toh!_ E invece è solo sgomento per tutta la strada che hanno fatto, fino ad arrivare in mezzo a tutte quelle persone, sotto troppe luci a neon, Chosen che riecheggia a palla fino a perdere significato.  
«Ciao Cobbra.»  
«Ciao cojone.»  
Come bambini alle elementari.  
Scompaiono dallo sguardo del mare di rumore, assorbiti dalle pareti a piastrelle dell'interno del centro commerciale, locali spogli e nascosti come tubature. E quell'atmosfera da sotterfugio si adegua bene, è consona. Quando si incontrano in mezzo a altri, confinati nei fagotti di vita, individulità e vestiti distinti, è ancora strano. Si guardano a vicenda perplessi come se pensassero _ma veramente quello me lo sono fatto, ma veramente quello lì sa tutti i movimenti che faccio quando mi sveglio, ma veramente penso a quello quando passano le canzoni romantiche di merda nelle radio dei negozi?_ Al loft era così facile, attaccarsi nel caldo, sapere tutto di tutto, essere aggiornati su ogni sbalzo d'umore.  
Gabriele lo guarda, lo cerca tra i vestiti, tra il tessuto lucido. «Come ti senti?»  
«Come uno che ha fatto più voli in aereo che ore di sonno...» Thomas infatti gli appare così, alienato, leggermente staccato dal contesto, ammantato del suo personaggio come se gli desse una pausa dal pensare. Persino con lo sguardo lo deride un po', come se Gabriele si fosse appena dichiarato e quella fosse una storiella unilaterale e fresca di scandalo. Lui fa sempre cose del genere, quando non sa bene che farsene o come gestirlo demistifica il suo sentimento, le sue pure intenzioni, le sue canzoni in acustico, dove non c'è niente se non uno sbrano d'anima. L'anima non è facile da digerire.  
«Dura la vita da star?»  
«Sì, un po'.»  
Gabriele lo prende per il bavero della camicia, se lo tira addosso, averlo così isolato da sè è un dolore. «Però puoi anche diventare una diva per Dolce e Gabbana, per me resti una povera stronza, lo sai vero?»  
Thomas si lecca le labbra, fa quella faccia furba con cui dimostra di sapere di averlo già incastrato. «Per forza, sennò non me farei te, me farei qualcuno figo.»  
Gabriele tira fuori il telefono, fa partire il video. «Come non ho capito? Cobbra, ripeti quello che hai detto, che devo stare zitto?...» Thomas si punta un dito sulle labbra, «shh. Stai zitto, zitto...»  
Gabriele sarebbe un ipocrita se non ammettesse con se stesso di averci pensato. Ora che gli ha trovato quell'umore ubriaco, festoso di potersi sbottonare, sfilacciare, smollarsi da questa affabilità formale da firmacopie, questi sorrisi da foto all'ingrosso. Anche se hanno una stanza sola in quattro, che vorrà mai dire? In silenzio, come al loft... zitti, zitti.  
«Vorrei tanto dormire con te» lo anticipa Thomas.  
«Dormire?» scherza Gabriele. «Sicuro?»  
Thomas fa una faccia divertente, puerile. «Sì... Sulla spalla comoda.»  
«Le mie spalle sono perfettamente uguali.»  
«No, questa è diversa, ha delle ossa abnormi.» Annuisce, serio, gli tasta l'articolazione malamente. «Questa è la mia.»  
«Quindi _dormiresti?_ » insiste Gabriele. «Non ci credo tanto.»  
«Credici, ho così voja de dormì che la spalla me fa molta più tentazione der cazzo, dico davvero.»  
«Non va molto bene, eh.»  
«In effetti è preoccupante.»  
Gabriele specchia il suo gesto, gli stringe dispettoso il braccio tra due dita. «Devi farti il fisico per reggere tutta sta fatica, un po' di muscoli.»  
Thomas assume un'aria contegnosa. «Guarda che neji hotel a cinque stelle c'è la palestra, vado sempre ad allenarmi.»  
Gabriele annuisce condiscendente. «Si vede infatti. Complimenti, un lavorone.»  
«Non ce credi?»  
«No.»  
Non parlano più da soli quasi per tutta la sera, invischiati nel ritmo balordo di quella malinconia da distacco, con cui ormai convivono con un'amara familiarità, con una violenza bella, un'aggressività vitale. Hanno imparato a respirare a fondo ogni secondo, a impararselo a memoria, a farselo durare come benzina. Riserve per arrivare alla prossima tappa, al prossimo rifornimento. Bevono con gli altri, si gonfiano di alcol, di sporco colorato, brividi stupidi. Gabriele è l'unico davvero sveglio, gli altri vanno avanti a adrenalina, all'una tutti che ciondolano sopra il bicchiere, tutti a nanna. Gabriele guarda Thomas e lo immagina scomparire, volatilizzarsi. Immagina le sue mani di nuovo sole tra poche ore, l'una nell'altra. Immagina tutto ciò che è già stato. Il blocco d'aria in mezzo a loro sembra una cosa senza senso, come lo spazio delle transenne di prima al firmacopie, una follia sconfinata, quando l'unica cosa logica da fare sarebbe prendergli la mano e andare al chiuso, sfruttare il tempo, sfanculare tutto. E invece stanno lì come due tordi, a un metro l'uno dall'altro, a guardarsi immersi in quel petrolio sociale, in quell'inquinamento urbano. Com'è possibile che ormai in ogni riunione sia già contenuta una separazione? Sono esaltati e feriti, storditi, indecisi su quale stronzata compirebbero per dimenticare la realtà, trascinati dal flusso a rilento delle cose, degli appuntamenti, dei treni. Gabriele si chiede quante persone abbiano più diritto di reclamarlo in un posto di lui. Poi si ricorda: _è il suo futuro, il suo successo. È la sua fortuna, quella vera. Lo porterà lontano_. Ma una voce triste nella sua testa dice solo quello che davvero lui pensa, _non troppo lontano, ti prego. Non così lontano._ La fame della prima riunione è già stemperata, ora è un'emozione più saggia, più virtuosa, morigerata. Il desiderio è rinchiuso in fondo, sotto strati di tutti i baci che servono per creare le fondamenta di qualcosa. Baci tutti diversi, con sapori diversi, paure diverse. Baci che devono invecchiare e rinascere tra le labbra tante volte prima di appartenere loro.  
Thomas accende una sigaretta, gli ricorda che è il suo compleanno e non gli ha fatto un regalo. Gabriele sorride.  
«Ma ti immagini per il tuo diciottesimo che casino facciamo?»  
«Ah, quindi il regalo me lo fai l'anno prossimo?»  
«Te lo faccio quando non sarai stanco.»  
«Io ero stanco solo oggi» puntualizza Thomas, piccato. Gabriele si china un po' in avanti, e nei suoi occhi passa qualcosa, veloce come un guizzo dal panorama di un finestrino.  
«Quindi puoi riposarti per, tipo, martedì?» La voce è calma, ma contiene un'orchestra di organi che pulsano, di sangue sbollentato.   
Thomas lo deride, fa il suo solito passo indietro. «Mi stai chiedendo di prendere un treno per Roma martedì mattina per prendere un treno per Milano martedì sera?»  
Gabriele non ride, lo cattura tutto dentro gli occhi, che gli diventano così fondi. «Ti sto chiedendo di venire da me.»  
Thomas si vergogna, si accerta che gli altri non stiano assistendo a quel barcollare. «E dove stiamo?»  
«Mi faccio prestare casa da chi so io, non preoccuparti.» Gabriele è sicuro, potrebbe gestire tutto, incrociare tre tabelle di marcia, organizzare tre guerre per trovare quella manciata d'ore, quel misero gruzzoletto di minuti. Per sentire di nuovo quella cosa che fa sembrare le canzoni così vere. Per tornarsene nel loft, quando in quel bel silenzio ovattato ascoltava la propria pancia, la punta delle proprie dita, il filo di saliva sotto la lingua, e tutto gli diceva di rifugiarsi in quel ragazzino con gli occhi che scappavano, i capelli come piume gialle.   
«Mi stai a prènde per il culo?»  
«Martedì» gli ricorda, serio.  
Si lasciano con una pacca sulla spalla, un gesto rapida, che sdrammatizza. Thomas ride ad alta voce, per mostrare a tutti che sta bene, non è ferito. Deve essere in grado di sopravvivere, non può dipendere dai treni, dalle serate dopo i firmacopie. Non può rinchiudersi in un sentimento a diciassette anni. Gabriele vuole farlo, così come vuole allestire funerali per ogni loro separazione. Lui crea canzoni su tutto, su ogni orecchietta di ogni pagina del suo animo. Tutto un piccolo dramma. Thomas non si gloria di quanto debole è diventato. Il bacio che non gli ha dato è lì, nel contorno delle labbra, pesante come un sasso. Anche lui pensa al loft, alle responsabilità che non c'erano, al mondo che non lo strattonava a destra e sinistra. Era facile essere piccoli e bisognosi, rannicchiarsi l'uno nell'altro. E adesso Thomas deve essere autonomo, a suo agio. Anche se è bombardato di pensieri elementari. Quelle labbra grosse che gli baciano il collo, a vuoto, senza smettere. La sua mente ormai ha accettato quell'intruso, e il lume della sua coscienza comprende Gabriele, la cera calda quando si scioglie dentro di lui. Quando pensa a se stesso vede quanto si sono invasi a vicenda, pervasi di leggerezza. Un tuffo al cuore, un tocco d'aria. Sulle punte dei piedi. Un centimetro tra le loro mani. _Buonanotte, buonanotte,_ e come può essere buona, deve solo passare.  
Thomas in albergo va in reception, dà fastidio a un tizio mezzo addormentato dietro un bancone. «Mi scusi, dov'è la palestra?»  
Le due di notte, sesto piano, e lui che si aggira tra gli attrezzi, tutti dall'aria minacciosa, contorti come rami di una foresta stregata.  
«Famme un video, mettilo nella story» ordina a Ethan, scegliendo uno grande ma fattibile. Qualche minuto dopo,  
«Gabriele ha risposto, suppongo che sia per te. _Quell'esercizio non si fa così. Ti amo, buonanotte._ »  
«Bloccalo» ringhia Thomas, seccato, abbandonando immediatamente lo sfiancante impiego.  
Ethan fissa la fessura della risposta pensoso, poi digita _anch'io_ -e ci aggiunge pure tre cuoricini rossi.  
  
  
  
_#storia_  
Thomas per salire le scale che li separavano aveva prodotto lo stesso rumore di passi di chiunque altro, e Gabriele li aveva ascoltati, per capire cosa potessero nascondere di diverso. Cosa rendeva le persone così fissate? Così impuntate su qualcuno? Che torni sempre lì, con la testa, con le gambe? Thomas si era arrampicato sui gradini con la postura storta, si era fermato sul pianerottolo, aveva una borsa a tracolla.  
«Tra tre ore devo prendere un treno...» disse. Si risero in faccia, per un secondo. Poi si saltarono addosso, male, sbattendo denti e ginocchia. Gabriele diede un calcio alla porta, lo confinò contro il muro, affondò la bocca nei suoi capelli. Voleva prendersi tutto, non lasciargli più un cazzo da portarsi via. Thomas lo ammansì, rideva e ansimava, per le scale, perchè non si era neanche tolto la giacca. «Aspetta, aspetta n'attimo... C'è un letto in sta casa?»  
Non avevano cercato nessun letto. Avevano scopato come deficienti, come gente che non si conosce, che si è alluppata in un posto squallido, sopra la giacca di Thomas, scivolata giù dalle braccia e usata come tappeto, per evitare la polvere, il battiscopa sul muro. Gabriele era scomodo, gli faceva male una caviglia per come l'aveva schiacciata per terra, aveva già sporcato i pantaloni -quando si era ripromesso di no. _Vaffanculo, vaffanculo tutto_ , pensò. Thomas quietò le vertigini, premendo una tempia contro la parete, gli occhi in alto. «Cazzo» imprecò.  
«Com'è andato il viaggio?» fiatò Gabriele, infilandogli una mano tra le gambe.  
«Tu stai male, c'hai na malattia» dichiarò Thomas, compiaciuto. «C'hai na sigaretta?»  
Gabriele, oltre che imbrattato, si sentiva assolutamente malsano. E quella sensazione era così vicina alla liberazione che aveva sperato per giorni che ci sguazzò, senza opporsi e cercare di contenerla. Ma sì, erano teenager spiantati, potevano permettersi due ore del genere. Sudare e venire clandestinamente, nella barbarie, in un angolo di casa estranea, sopra quel cappotto che poi Thomas doveva pure rimettere addosso. L'incoscienza era piacevole, era un concedere che le cose fluissero liberamente, senza prevenirle, arginarle e guidarle, come umore, come pioggia, come viene, a casaccio, e trovare delle perfezioni in quel casaccio. Come interpretare delle macchie affinchè assumessero delle forme artistiche. Erano rinnovati di adrenalina a mille -come se non si fossero mai toccati prima, però saltando la parte delle titubanze, delle riserve. La volgarità aggiungeva qualcosa oggi, che in un altro contesto sarebbe stato irrispettoso, qui era solo eccitante. Thomas si lasciò sovrastare dal furore di Gabriele, lo imitò volentieri. Uno senza pantaloni, l'altro senza maglia, mezzi vestiti, incapaci di togliersi le cose di dosso, a rotolarsi su quel pavimento di piastrelle antiquate come se giocassero alla lotta. Gabriele mosse il bacino nell'alveo del suo inguine, venne a caso, senza penetrarlo, sulle sue cosce, e una manciata di intonaco spolverò vicino a loro. Thomas scoppiò in una risata isterica, _ma di chi cazzo è sta casa._ Gabriele disse _sai che non mi ricordo_? e si allungò verso la propria, di borsa, estrasse una birra.  
«Sarà mezza calda ma pazienza.»  
«Stappala tu chè me rovino le unghie.» Thomas si leccò l'indice, di sfuggita.  
«Non vorrei essere in quelli che ti si siederanno vicini in treno» ribattè Gabriele, tirando un sorso e offrendogli la bottiglia.  
«Seh, vabbè... Mi manca solo d'èsse pure ubriaco.» Però bevve.  
Cicalarono biechi, di cazzate, chiacchiere spompate, da periodo refrattario. Gabriele abbandonò il peso della testa sulla sua pancia, ascoltò il rumore bianco e liquido che sciacquettava all'interno, come la fauna sommessa di uno stagno. Pensò che pace e guerra si assomigliavano, avevano la stessa consistenza di pece, di miele.  
Thomas si fece serio, magnetizzò il suo sguardo, inclinò la testa e chiese: «Gabriele, quando ci parlerai della tua storia con Thomas?»  
Gabriele non si fece prendere alla sprovvista, sostenne il suo sguardo. «Io e Thomas non abbiamo una storia. Abbiamo oggi, abbiamo ogni giorno che ci vediamo. La storia ce l'hanno quelli che hanno le foto in galleria, gli anniversari sul calendario, i biglietti del cinema. Ma noi abbiamo... una verità.»  
Il passato era intoccabile, il futuro era incerto, solo il presente aveva una bella faccia. Thomas si prese il suo pollice in bocca, senza lussuria, come se fosse l'unico appiglio possibile, l'unico aggancio che sapesse tenerlo al mondo. Come un bambino che non distingue un capezzolo da una tettarella di plastica.  
«Continui a guardare le mie live» aggiunse Gabriele.   
«E te già ti faresti un altro giro» divagò Thomas, facendo strisciare una mano nel suo grembo. Gabriele alzò la testa, inforcò i suoi fianchi con le gambe.  
«Perchè questo condizionale? Siamo qui per quello.»  
Thomas si fece prendere di sbieco, la testa incastrata nello spigolo del muro, acconsentì a depravarsi in tono con quell'accamparsi balordo, disorganizzato, scomposto. Gabriele profumava di fumo, era un buon fumo. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e parlava molto meno del solito. Ma nelle sue mani c'era qualcosa di comunicativo. Non lo baciava quasi, lo toccava ovunque, con i polpastrelli e il palmo, e sembrava dare una forma precisa ad ogni suo gesto, informarlo di un'emozione un po' scellerata ma messa a fuoco, priva di artifici. Una verità, pensò Thomas. Era tutto così vero, espressionista e carnale, e toccava il ferro di un sentimento sempre sottostante. Thomas chiuse gli occhi, assecondò con la mente l'orgasmo che gli stava arrivando al cervello, si mise in ascolto.  
«Ti sto facendo male?» biascicò Gabriele, sfiatato -e quelle parole in fretta, come se ci fosse una grande urgenza, lo intenerirono.  
«Ti dico un segreto» disse, la voce modulata di piacere. «Puoi anche farme un po' male, Gabriè.»  
Il sole declinava, si era messo a battere da un'altra parte, aveva abbandonato la finestra dell'appartamento. Thomas aveva rimesso i suoi stracci, con la faccia di uno appena emerso dai resti di un incidente d'auto. Gabriele lo aveva osservato placido fare i preparativi. _Dove cazzo vanno le tue stupide ossa senza di me?,_ pensò.  
Thomas estrasse dalla borsa una camicia di seta viola.  
«Metti quella, no? almeno puzzerà un po' meno di sperma» consigliò Gabriele, udendosi e chiedendosi quanto ancora potesse essere ubriaco.  
«Non è per me» obiettò Thomas. «È per te.»  
La lanciò. Gabriele la prese al volo. La strofinò tra due dita. «Per fare cosa?»  
«Quello che vuoi.»  
  
  
_#camicia_  
Thomas rispose al telefono. «Pronto?»  
«Pronto, Cobbra! Indovina dove siamo andati, io e la tua camicia?» Gabriele sghignazzò senza ritegno.   
Il tono di voce, insieme al fatto che non ricordasse tutte le storie che aveva fatto, lasciava presagire che fosse leggermente ubriaco. «Al concerto di Sem e Stenn?»  
«A una serata gay!» Gabriele si sbellicava dal ridere. «Infatti mi dicono tutti "bella camicia".»  
Stamattina l'aveva indossata con un brivido di piacere, all'idea del profumo che si sarebbe trasmesso, della sua pelle che lo avrebbe ricordato. Dei loro odori che si mescolavano. Si era fatto una foto allo specchio quasi per feticismo. Per immaginare la reazione di Thomas al vederlo con quella addosso. E un po' per gloriarsi, come dire "pensavi che mi ci sarei fatto una sega, vero? _E invece no_ ". Andava piuttosto orgoglioso del proprio autocontrollo.  
Thomas scosse la testa. «Come ti sei ridotto Gabbo, sempre ciucco. Và a dormì.»  
«Hai paura che faccia qualche sciocchezza?»  
«Seh, tipo farte tirà sotto da una macchina...»  
«E se invece ti tradissi?» La voce di Gabriele si fece insinuante.  
«Sem e Stenn me lo direbbero.»   
«E se invece ti tradissi _con_ Sem e Stenn?»  
«Non sei in grado de gestirli, Gabbo. Sei troppo novellino per loro.» Thomas si fece persuasivo. «Và a dormì. Con la Bonnie, con Giordano, ma basta che la smetti de andà in giro a sparare cazzate.»  
«Vorrei tanto che fossi qui, Cobbra. Taaanto. Ti amo, lo sai?» Gabriele sospirò.   
«Sì, lo so.»  
«Tanto, più di qualsiasi altra cosa.»  
«Va bene, Gabbo. Se mi ami tanto, adesso ascoltami e vattene a fà na dormita.»  
Thomas udì un tonfo dall'altra parte della linea, poi un brusio indistinto di voci e passi. Aggrottò la fronte. «Aò, Gabriè?»  
Ancora trambusto. «Ehi Thomas, ciao, sono Stenn.»  
«Ehi, come stai, tutto bene? È andato bene il concerto?»  
«Bene, bene, grazie. Scusa ma devo riattaccare, il tuo fidanzato ha appena vomitato in mezzo alla gente.»  
Thomas roteò gli occhi al soffitto. «Scusatelo, veramente. Un cojone è e un cojone rimane. Insalvabile.»  
«Però almeno con stasera puoi stare certo che è un tipo fedele, no?» commentò Stenn. «Buonanotte!»  
«Buonanotte» ricambiò Thomas. A scoppio ritardato di due secondi, aggiunse «in che senso con stasera?», ma aveva già riappeso.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adesso siamo perfettamente aggiornati rispetto agli update! Sì, ovviamente ci sono molte aggiunte di puro fanservice. Però ci sta.  
> Grazie per aver letto!  
> Lucy


	7. Una conchiglia a lumachina

_#diretta_  
_Scrivimi,_ aveva detto. Invece Thomas lo aveva chiamato. Non erano mai stati bravi con le parole, non avevano mai molto da scriversi. Sembrava esserci una pausa nello spazio dove avrebbero dovuto digitare le lettere, un silenzio inefficace. La maggioranza delle cose di cui avrebbero potuto parlare perdeva rilevanza se riassunta, e tutto il resto era sempre partito dagli occhi, dalle mani. Gabriele rispose, depositò nel suo sguardo una fatica ben dissimulata. Passava così tanto tempo ad avere nostalgia di lui che non ricordava quasi più com'era amarlo da fermo. Quello era lo stupido a cui dedicava tutte le cover, le idee migliori che gli venivano... Che non se ne rendeva neanche conto.  
«Poco prima di addormentarmi, penso sempre a una cosa...»  
«Seh?»  
«Che il primo giorno nel loft mi sembravi un bambino delle elementari. Cioè, tutti voi quattro lo sembrate un po', chè tirate le cose in testa ai bambini che vi piacciono.» Sorrise con dispetto nel vederlo inarcare le sopracciglia. «Però tu avevi quell'aria lì... Di uno che ha paura che gli si dica di no. Guardavi il pianorte mentre suonavo, e non dicevi niente...»  
Thomas scosse la testa, si arruffò un ricciolo con l'indice. «Non me piacevi ancora, sappilo. Non me piacevi per niente. Non me piaci tanto manco adesso.»  
«Già.» Gabriele annuì. «Ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno non ci piace mai del tutto...»  
Erano delle strane parole, e una strana videochiamata. Thomas appoggiò un dito sullo schermo. Non andava bene così, se fossero stati insieme non sarebbe andata così. Perchè non avrebbero parlato. Avrebbero trovato un'altra via, e Gabriele non si sarebbe sentito necessitato a cercare un senso, una spiegazione.   
«Perchè sei così triste? Ma che ti prende?»  
Gabriele gli puntò addosso quello sguardo sospeso, diverso. Non triste, più apatico, contemplativo, come se lo stesse soppesando dall'esterno. «Sto per fare un live in un posto.»  
«Lo so.»  
«Sto per fare un live e cantare parole di canzoni romantiche che cerco di far collidere con l'idea che ho di te...» Strizzò un po' gli occhi. «Ma allora perchè non riesco ad andare fino in fondo a questa cosa? Perchè non riesco a crederci come ho creduto alla musica che faccio tornando ai provini di un programma in cui sono stato eliminato? C'è qualcosa che manca, lo senti?»  
Thomas sbattè le ciglia, stolidamente. Puntò il mento in alto, come per cambiare visuale. «Non dire ste cose da deficiente. Non manca un cazzo di niente. Tu lo sai perchè no.»  
Gabriele pensò che dall'ultima volta che si erano visti era successo qualcosa. Si erano dati troppo, e promessi troppo poco. E sbattere contro il cielo li aveva fatti ripiombare al suolo. Si erano scambiati troppa vita, troppa debolezza. Avevano concentrato tutta la forza che avevano in quella follia titanica, scema, ed erano rimasti a corto. Avevano accorciato il tiro.  
«Non mi fido completamente della mia testa. E non capisco perchè sto lasciando le cose incomplete. Non so nemmeno se ci fa del bene o del male. Perchè non riusciamo ad essere sinceri con tutti come lo siamo tra noi? Non sarebbe così terribile.»  
Thomas si stava innervosendo, ma non voleva farglielo notare. Cambiò posizione sulla sedia, spostò lo sguardo fuori dallo schermo, sulla scrivania. «Perchè vuoi cambiare le cose? Io penso che così vanno bene. Cosa ti frega degli altri?»  
Gabriele iniziò a scuotere la testa prima che finisse di parlare. «Il problema non sono gli altri. Il problema sono io che cerco di capire perchè le cose stanno andando in modo così...» Cercò una parola, aggrottò la fronte. E Thomas si esasperò, perchè era proprio quello che non andava fatto. Infine Gabriele non ebbe altra scelta che dire l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente, senza trasporla, senza trattarla. «Come se pensassi che fosse sbagliato.»Thomas non reagì. «Vedi, anche tu fai come me. Quando ci sei dentro ti comporti come se tutto fosse normale... E quando ne esci, torni alla tua vita, e quella è la realtà, ed è una cosa del tutto diversa. Ma non funziona così. Non dovrebbe funzionare così.» Gabriele appoggiò una tempia ad una mano, pensoso, assorto.  
Thomas si chiese a cosa servisse questo bombardamento di piccoli, inutili sassolini aguzzi. «Che cosa vuoi da me? Cosa vuoi che faccio?»  
Gabriele sorrise, come sempre quando lui era ad un passo da una verità intuitiva senza riuscire ad entrarci. _Tutto._ Perchè se non avesse preteso tutto da lui, da chi lo avrebbe mai potuto pretendere? Era la persona che lo faceva sorridere, con cui beveva dallo stesso bicchiere, che si intrufolava negli spiragli di tutti i suoi momenti di vita avulsi da lui. _Tu le ascolti le mie canzoni, Thomas? Ti ricordi che sto sempre parlando di te? Ti ricordi che non esiste solo il tuo, di cervello, esiste anche il mio? e rimugina su ogni cosa che fai, che mi dici, che mi dimostri? Pensi agli effetti e alle conseguenze della tua esistenza e del tuo comportamento su di me? Mi pensi? Tanto? Tanto come ti penso io? Come ti vivo io? Come se fossi sempre seduto sulla mia pancia._ _Ascoltale le mie canzoni e cerca di capire qualcosa in più di quello che credi di sapere. Indaga ogni parola che ho scelto e trovati._  
«Andrò a suonare perchè è ciò che so fare, è ciò che agli altri piace sentirmi fare. È la mia unica scelta. Cantarci su» si sentì dire.  
Thomas fece una smorfia irritata. «M'hai chiamato per riempirmi la testa de 'ste stronzate?»  
«Ti ho chiamato perchè voglio che tu venga qui e non tollero un no come risposta.»  
«Tu lo sai che non dipendeva da me! Perchè mi dai la colpa?!» E Gabriele rivide il bambino che guardava le sue mani sul pianoforte con un senso di estraneità e dispiacere.  
«Non ti dò la colpa. Però ti dico che è quello che mi serve. Egoisticamente. Senza non ce la faccio. E non è colpa di nessuno.»  
Thomas non lo guardò più. Guardava la porta della sua stanza, un punto distante.  
«Ci vieni?» ripetè Gabriele. Lui annuì, senza dire niente. Muoveva la lingua dentro la bocca, con irrequietezza, come se non sapesse dove metterla.  
«Non piangere» gli raccomandò Gabriele, dolcemente. Thomas lo fulminò.  
«Non spaventarmi più allora.»

 

  
_#instagram_  
La prima storia su Instagram era del mattino. Thomas inquadrò lo specchio dell'ingresso, alto e lungo, con il cellulare. Mise in primo piano ciò che indossavano, facendo una doppia panoramica del proprio outfit e di quello di Gabriele, a fianco a lui. «Ce sono io, tanto così figo, e poi c'è una persona un po' più sfortunata.»  
«Con i jeans un po' meno da barbone» lo corresse Gabriele. «Rotti andavano di moda quando andavo alle medie, e per allora tu forse dovevi ancora nascere.»  
Thomas sorrise angelico. «Ma a me piacciono così. Rotti come il tuo culo.» Poi verificò di avere interrotto il video prima di aver detto questo.  
«Sarebbe stato un outing originale» ammise Gabriele.  
«Troppo d'effetto anche coattamente parlando.»  
La seconda storia era del pomeriggio. Si erano arrangiati in un parchetto, seduti su delle fioriere vuote. Thomas riprese la testa di Gabriele all'ingiù sulla chitarra.  
«Ora Esposito canterà la versione di Ed Sheeran di Chosen. Piena di cuori spezzati.»  
«Solo il tuo si è spezzato Cobbra. L'ho spezzato io.»  
«L'hai spezzato con la prospettiva de cantà. Dai su, moviti.»  
La fotocamera zoomò sulle mani di Gabriele, che iniziò ad inanellare gli accordi, poi sul suo viso accorato. « _I've got a pistol in my head, pam pam pam shoot._..»  
«Na canzone sul suicidio» illustrò Thomas fuoricampo. Gabriele staccò una mano dalle corde per accostare l'indice alle labbra, perentorio.  
« _And I don't wanna hear you, so please fai pippa and now..._ »  
La terza storia era della sera. Thomas era sdraiato sul letto, a pancia in giù, e riprendeva ad un centimetro dal tessuto della coperta, senza riuscire ad escluderne il bordo blu. Segnalò l'orlo di un pantalone grigio con una vaga fantasia non meglio definibile. «Gabriele in pigiama regà, ed è subito ormonella pè tutti.»  
Quello si distrasse dal proprio, di telefono, e gli sottrasse il suo, chiudendo instagram e bloccandogli le mani ai lati del petto, saldamente. «Ti senti ancora un bulletto adesso che ti ho catturato?»  
Thomas non si dibattè. Lo fissò con una serietà mista a un'espressione sorniona, sazia, come di chi dalla vetta di una collina guarda tutta la strada che ha fatto e sente di aver compiuto qualcosa.  
«Mi va una coca» disse.  
«Non puoi, sei catturato» spiegò Gabriele. «I prigionieri non possono bere.»  
«Se voi scopà dillo subito Gabriè.»  
«Possono fare una cosa sola» riprese lui, fingendo di non essere stato interrotto. «Dare bacini. Cioè baci, piccoli, e senza lingua, e non sotto i vestiti.»  
Thomas lo squadrò con perplessità e delusione. «Me stai dicendo veramente che non vuoi costruirce su na fantasia erotica?»  
«È una fantasia... romantica. Ci sta, no?»  
Silenzio. «I prigionieri possono anche non fare niente?»  
Gabriele sbuffò. «Allora te li dò io.» Posò le labbra sulla sua fronte e le fece schioccare piano, delicatamente, poi le spostò sul suo sopracciglio e fece la stessa cosa, senza fretta. Thomas non sembrava convinto. «E se me sprigiono che me fai?»  
Gabriele sorrise, deciso a non offrirgli la punizione corporale spinta che desiderava. «Non ti porto a mangiare le brioche più buone della tua vita domani mattina.»  
Thomas si arrese e rimase inerme sotto la sua bocca, che cercava ogni lineamento del viso, ogni centimetro di pelle, calma e metodica. Nei lunghi minuti che seguirono c'era tutto il lavoro che stavano facendo per mandare avanti quel sentimento fragile, per tenerlo in vita e irrobustirlo. Thomas iniziò a provare sonno nel torpore di quella pazienza instancabile.  
«È per questo che siamo qui,» mormorò Gabriele. «Perchè non sappiamo se tutto questo dura o vale o significa qualcosa, ma non ci siamo mai chiesti se esiste davvero. Perchè... tu lo vedi come lo vedo io.»  
Thomas pensò che non si era mai preso la briga di essere felice per il solo fatto che esisteva. Non aveva mai nemmeno pensato a quanto avrebbe perso se non fosse stato. Se avesse continuato a guardare Gabriele andare avanti con lo stesso sguardo del primo giorno del loft, uno che non si fa avanti perchè non osa, perchè non è il suo spazio. Provò ad alienare da se stesso la piccola conchiglia concava a lumachina dentro la quale lui e Gabriele ascoltavano rimbombare il fruscio lieve dei loro corpi, il palpito dei loro orgasmi, la nicchia di sabbia bianca che avevano scavato con gli alluci. Quel piccolo spazio caldo che li aveva tolti al mondo. E il resto della vita che ne era fuori gli parve una marcia forzata senza pause. Capì che non voleva che nessuno lo sapesse perchè la loro unione in quei letti da ragazzini era il suo intervallo, la sua serenità, e non voleva che l'esistenza reale ne facesse parte. Ma Gabriele avrebbe frainteso quelle parole, perchè erano solo parole, stupide e limitanti, per macchine cerebrali -quindi non le pronunciò. Chiuse gli occhi e si chiuse tra le labbra di Gabriele che si univano sulle sue palpebre.  
  
  
_#occhiali_  
L'ultimo giorno a Napoli fu senza tristezza. Il mare era piatto come una tavola e il cielo sembrava pasquale, con quel colore da uovo di pettirosso. Thomas camminava con una sua austerità, barricato dietro occhiali da sole retrò. Gabriele aspettava che il vento gli spingesse nel naso il suo profumo e pensava. Avevano giocato agli sposini per tre giorni, o meglio, secondo il loro equilibrio perfetto, agli amici balordi di giorni e agli amanti infoiati dopo le nove di sera fino alle undici del mattino. Per tre giorni Gabriele aveva avuto modo di riflettere su cos'era la continuità, cos'era la routine, cos'era l'intesa e cosa c'entrasse l'amore. Perchè alla fine era quello il punto. C'era sempre 'st'amore di mezzo, quando sarebbe stato tutto tanto più facile se non l'avessero chiamato così. Perchè dare un'ufficialità al sorriso senza difese che gli si scioglieva in bocca quando Thomas bussava alla finestra della sua vita? Scompariva, tornava, e si prendeva tutto, tutti i legami che gli attaccavano il cuore al corpo, tutti quei circuiti organici che lo facevano funzionare. Perchè dare un nome a ciò che sentiva quando Thomas lo chiamava Gabbo nascondendosi dietro i suoi stessi capelli, un nome che appartenesse a tutti, che tutti conoscessero e pronunciassero? Non era di tutti. Non era pubblico. Non esisteva una foto per immortalarlo. Ma era la cosa più solida che esisteva, perchè se non fosse esistita non avrebbe fatto piangere Gabriele. Non avrebbe riempito il suo spirito con un'onda alta, alta, sul punto di infrangersi. In vetta, in bilico, che tremava per cadere, ma non cadeva.  
Thomas vide i suoi occhi lucidi, e forse fraintese la gioia per tristezza. Si tolse quegli stupidi occhiali tondi color ambra e glie li mise addosso, squadrandolo critico come un giudice. Scattò una foto e glie la mostrò.  
«Sembro una mosca» ribattè Gabriele. «Non erano così grandi sulla tua faccia.»  
«Perchè la mia faccia è bella e la tua brutta» illustrò Thomas.  
Gabriele pensò che lo aveva odiato, a volte. Per vari motivi, perlopiù casuali, e se li era dimenticati tutti. Pensò a quanti generi di emozioni una sola persona gli avesse confiscato. Era una stanchezza piena di bellezza, come lasciarsi colmare di sole e prosciugare ogni liquido interno. Aveva consumato Thomas e Thomas aveva consumato lui, ma erano ancora lì, ancora così giovani, così sporchi e proiettati al futuro. Ancora tante cose dovevano succedere. Gabriele gli coprì la mano con la sua, per un secondo, e pensò che non se lo sarebbe fatto portare via, soprattutto dai propri timori, dalle proprie paturnie. Era entrato dentro i dubbi e li aveva sviscerati, fugati. L'ultima cosa che toccò di lui prima di salutarlo fu l'avambraccio. Leggero come una calla bianca. Pensò che sarebbero stati l'uno nell'altro ancora tante volte, molte volte, e si sentì come se non ne fossero mai usciti. Fu come colonizzare per sempre il suo cuore. _Tu puoi andare dove vuoi ma poi torni da me. E i trascorsi non avranno avuto importanza. È il tuo luogo naturale, la nostra verità. E io ti scovo, ti trovo. Non potrai nasconderti mai. Mi troverò fra le corde della tua chitarra, e in ogni cosa che farai senza di me. Fai pure il giro lungo, visita tutte le città d'Italia, scompari per settimane. Prenditela comoda. Tanto sarò ad aspettarti al traguardo. Già arrivato da un pezzo. Io non mi muovo._ Non aveva paura.  
«Stasera starai già singhiozzando perchè non sono più qui» pronosticò Thomas.  
Gabriele scosse la testa. «Non puoi capire. Ho fatto un viaggio spirituale con il cervello. Adesso sto bene.»  
«Scommettiamo» disse Thomas. Si era rimesso i suoi occhiali d'ambra.  
«Facciamo una scommessa vera?»  
«Se stasera su Skype piangi, anche solo una lacrimuccia, quando torno dovrai farme pompini tutta la notte. E se t'addormenti, te dò calci pè svegliarti.»  
Gabriele cercò di sembrare poco intimorito. «E se non piango?»  
Thomas era impassibile dietro lo schermo di quegli occhiali. «Te li faccio io.»  
«Scommessa accettata.»  
Si strinsero la mano per suggellarla con grande professionalità. Gabriele si baciò il palmo e glielo posò tra il mento e la guancia, rapidamente. Poi Thomas si arrampicò sul treno.

**Author's Note:**

> Siamo riusciti ad approdare su Ao3, così non dovrò più infastidire la gente con mail! Meglio così. Posterò mano a mano prima le parti che ho già pronte, poi i vari aggiornamenti in base a ciò che la suddetta ship farà. Io tendo ad attenermi al canon, ma ovviamente se non darà sufficienti soddisfazioni (difficile) ci saranno divergenze. Grazie di aver letto!


End file.
